Charmed Rewitched The Series
by The Matriarch
Summary: In this alt season 4, Prue & Piper's lives are spared & Phoebe is killed by the Source. A new sister enters their lives & together, they go through ups & downs to avenge Phoebe's death while their whole destiny is rewritten. Expect great twist & turns.
1. Ch 1 The End Of A Legacy

4

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**A/N: These first couple of chapters are very long & full of errors but still enjoyable to read. Once I find the time, I will be fixing them & re-editing them. Please do give this series a chance. It gets better in future chapters. A review will be much appreciated. **

**Chapter 1: The End Of A Legacy**

(-v-)

In San Francisco time reversed, night turned to day and the clock rewound to just before 6:30 am. In the Halliwell Manor stood two young women with a middle aged man. An innocent they had just saved.

"Look Dr. Griffith, this is anything but a…" Prue Halliwell trailed off, fear printed on her face.

Piper Halliwell, her younger sister looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill." Prue said looking from the door then up at the stairs.

"Phoebe?" She called.

Piper frowned when her younger sister, Phoebe, didn't reply.

"Phoebe, are you there?" Prue tried again.

The Sisters and Dr. Griffith turned to the front door as a tornado of wind blew it open.

"Phoebe, where are you?!" Prue screamed as the tornado knocked Piper and Prue to the ground.

Dr Griffith moved backwards as the wind approached him. When the wind died down the demon Shax was left standing there, superior over the little man.

"Dear God," Dr Griffith said as his eyes widened.

Prue managed to get her hair out of her eyes and turned to Dr Griffith while still lying next to Piper on the floor. Shax was about to form an energyball in his hand to kill the doctor.

"No!" Prue screamed as she jumped up.

She ran towards Dr Griffith and pushed him out of the way just as Shax threw the energyball. The energyball hit Prue and she was sent flying through the living room wall into the sunroom. She landed amongst the rubble. Piper immediately jumped up and ran and stood in front of Shax. He formed another energyball and threw it at Piper. She flew through what was left of the wall and landed next to Prue. Prue was bleeding from the head and Piper was bleeding from her head and nose.

"What are you?" Dr Griffith asked terrified.

"The End!" Shax replied in a triumphant voice.

He formed a final energy ball and threw it at the doctor. Dr Griffith flew through the air and went through the dining room window. His head hung outside the window frame. He was dead. Shax looked from the doctor to Prue and Piper's barely breathing bodies. Pleased with his work, he turned into the wind and left the manor in the way he had arrived. He closed the front door as he whirled out. The doors slammed shut so hard that the glass shattered and fell to the ground.

(-v-)

Cole Turner returned to the cave where he had left his girlfriend and the youngest Charmed One, Phoebe and Piper's husband Leo, a whitelighter.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"He has reset time," Cole said.

"Good," Phoebe said.

Phoebe turned to Leo.

"Leo, you need to go warn my sisters." Phoebe said.

"Right," Leo said. "But what about you?" Leo asked.

"I'll stay here with Cole," Phoebe said.

Leo remained where he was.

"I'll be fine, Cole will protect me." Phoebe said hooking arms with Cole.

Leo looked at Cole for reassurance. Cole nodded.

"Don't worry," Cole said.

"Okay," Leo said as he disappeared in bright white lights.

Cole and Phoebe turned their heads to the entrance of the cave as they heard demons approaching.

"Come on, we have to run. I won't let the Source have you." Cole said grabbing Phoebe's hand and running out of the cave.

(-v-)

Leo orbed into the manor and saw all the destruction.

"Oh my god," Leo said.

He saw Dr Griffith's body hanging from the dining room window. He quickly placed his hands over the doctor but his healing power wasn't working. The doctor was dead. He turned his attention to the destroyed wall in the living room.

"Please God, don't let it be too late." Leo said kneeling down in front of the injured sisters.

He placed his hands over them and a golden light emerged from them. The glow from Leo's hands disappeared. The blood vanished from the sisters and they opened their eyes.

"Thank God," Leo said.

"Agh!" Prue said sitting up.

"What happened?" Piper asked as she tried to sit up.

"You guys almost died that's what happened!" Leo said.

"Oh, where's Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"In the underworld with Cole," Leo replied.

"We need to get her so we can finish Shax off." Prue said standing up.

Leo stood up as well. Prue took Piper by the arm and helped her up.

"Okay, come on sweetie." Prue said.

"Ow!" Piper said. Prue looked around the manor.

"Where's Dr Griffith?" Prue asked.

Leo gave a sigh and walked over to the dining room, Prue and Piper following him.

"Oh my god," Piper said bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"No!" Prue said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't heal him. He was already dead." Leo said.

"We need to kill that demon." Prue said determined.

Leo wrapped his arm around his stricken wife. Prue walked over to the foyer and grabbed the telephone.

"Who are you calling?" Piper asked.

"Shh," Prue said as she finished dialing.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Darryl," She said. "We need your help,"

Leo looked from Prue to Piper.

(-v-)

Cole and Phoebe ran into another cave.

"We need to get you out of here," Cole said turning to Phoebe.

"I'm not leaving without you," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Cole began.

"No, not a chance in hell am I leaving you down here." Phoebe said.

Cole looked up as three demons entered the cave. Cole pushed Phoebe out of the way and formed two energyballs and threw it at them. The demons ducked out of the way and quickly stood up again. Two of them charged at Cole and tackled him to the ground. Phoebe braced herself and punched the third demon. She turned around and did a round house kick, sending the demon backwards. Cole gritted his teeth trying to get the demons off of him. Cole's eyes widened as someone flamed in behind Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Cole screamed.

Phoebe whirled around and saw the most terrifying demon.

"Witch!" The demon said.

"Oh my god," Phoebe whispered.

The demon was the Source. He formed a fireball in his hand and threw it towards Phoebe. Phoebe felt terror building up inside of her. She was going to die and the only thing she could think of was her family. Her sisters Prue and Piper. Leo, who was like a brother to her and Cole, the love of her life.

"No!" Cole screamed as he summoned all his strength and pushed the demons off of him.

The fireball traveled towards Phoebe. Phoebe shielded herself with her arms. The fireball hit her and she burst into flames. Phoebe's screams echoed through Cole's mind.

"No," Cole whispered as Phoebe burned.

The Source waved his hands and the flames disappeared from Phoebe. She fell to the floor.

"I guess I can at least leave her body for her sisters." The Source said.

"You son of a bitch!" Cole screamed forming a huge energyball above his head. The Source sent a fireball towards Cole and knocked him unconscious.

"That will teach you to disobey me." The Source said as he disappeared in flames. His demon minions recovered and shimmered away.

(-v-)

Prue, Piper and Leo were up in the attic trying to find a vanquishing spell for Shax. Leo was pacing in front of the window when he brought his hand up to his heart, crying in pain.

"Leo?" Piper said rushing to her husband's side.

She led him over to the couch and sat down.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

Tears ran down Leo's cheeks. He couldn't say it.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Piper asked placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"It's Phoebe, she's…" Leo trailed off.

"Leo, what is it?" Prue asked sternly.

"She's dead," Leo said.

"No," Piper said her lip quivering with fear.

She couldn't believe it.

"Prue?" Piper said looking up at her big sister, tears forming in her eyes.

"No Leo," Prue said.

"I'm sorry," Leo said.

"Leo, orb me down there." Prue said.

Piper started to sob, but Prue stayed strong, unable to believe her sister is dead.

"Prue…" Leo began.

"Now!" Prue said.

Leo slowly stood up, helped by Piper. He took Prue's hand and they orbed away. Piper returned to the Book Of Shadows and closed it. She gasped as she saw the cover. The Triquetra, the symbol of the Power Of Three, was separated.

"Please God, don't let it be true." Piper begged closing her already tearing eyes. Piper turned her head to the attic door when she heard the doorbell. She wiped away her tears and made her way downstairs. She opened the door and saw Darryl.

"Hi Piper, what's wrong?" Darryl asked when he saw her tear stained face.

"Oh Darryl," Piper said as she started to cry again.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Darryl walked through the threshold and closed the door before he took Piper into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay." Darryl comforted her.

"No it's not okay," Piper said as she pulled away.

"What happened?" Darryl asked concerned.

"It's Phoebe, she might be dead." Piper said, not believing the words she was saying.

"It can't be," Darryl said.

Darryl had known the sisters for years and had gone through ups and downs with them but this was she worst feeling in the world.

"And we've got another problem," Piper said wiping away her tears.

"What?" Darryl asked.

Piper pointed to the dining room window where Dr. Griffiths was laying.

"Oh my god," Darryl said walking towards the dining room. He turned his head to the right and saw the destroyed wall.

"What happened there?" Darryl asked Piper who was coming up behind him.

"Prue and I had a little accident," Piper said.

"Oh," Darryl said as he continued to the dining room.

He investigated Dr Griffiths' body.

"I don't know how I'm going to get you guys out of this one," Darryl said.

"I really don't care right now, all I want to know is that Phoebe is okay." Piper said.

Darryl walked back to Piper and wrapped his arms around her. Piper closed her eyes and embraced the hug.

(-v-)

The bright light and the orbs died down as Prue and Leo orbed into the underworld.

"Cole!" Prue said as she rushed over to him.

"Cole wake up, it's Prue." Prue said shaking Cole by his shoulder.

"Prue?" Cole said groggily.

"Cole, where's Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe," Cole trailed off as tears formed in his eyes.

"Prue," Leo said softly.

Prue looked up at Leo. He was pointing to the back of the cave. Prue turned her head to what Leo was pointing at. Fear formed on Prue face as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" Prue said falling down next to her sister.

Prue pulled Phoebe into her arms.

"No Phoebs, come on!" Prue said stroking Phoebe's cheek.

"Wake up, sweetie." Prue cried.

Phoebe lay in Prue's arms, lifeless.

"No!" Prue cried as she drew Phoebe closer to her.

Prue laid her head on top of Phoebe's. Leo helped Cole up and slowly approached a stricken Prue.

"Leo, heal her." Prue sobbed.

"I can't, she's dead. I can't heal the dead." Leo said softly.

Leo placed a comforting hand on Prue's shoulder as she cried. How was she going to tell Piper that their baby sister was dead, how are they going to go on without her and without the Power Of Three?

(-v-)

Darryl and Piper were sitting in the sitting room anxiously waiting for Prue, Leo and hopefully Phoebe to return. Piper looked up when she saw bright light from in front of her. The orbs died down and she saw her husband and Prue, whose face was tear stained standing before her.

"Prue?" Piper said softly as she stood up and hurried forward.

"Is she okay?" Piper looked passed Prue when Cole shimmered in behind them holding Phoebe's lifeless body in his arms.

"Phoebe's gone, she's dead," Prue said softly.

"No!" Piper screamed as she stormed forward.

Prue grabbed Piper by the arm and embraced her. Prue stroked Piper's hair. Piper's body was shaking against her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry honey," Prue said tightening her grip on Piper.

Piper brought her hand up to her mouth as she cried. She had never cried so hard in her life. Leo walked towards them and put his arms around both of the stricken sisters.

"No, no, no!" Piper cried.

Darryl walked over to Cole. "Bring her here," Darryl said.

Darryl walked towards the sunroom to the destroyed wall.

"Put her amongst the rubble," Darryl said.

Cole gave him a questioning look.

"Just do it, we might be able to protect the sisters if it looked like Phoebe and the doctor were both killed here." Darryl said.

"Fine," Cole said slowly laying Phoebe down on the floor.

Darryl pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"This is Inspector Morris, get an ambulance and a team down to 1329 Prescott Street. There's been a murder." Darryl said into the phone before hanging up.

"How are we going to explain this?" Cole asked.

"Let me handle it," Darryl said. "Go be with them, they need you."

Cole looked through to the sitting room. Prue and Leo had led Piper to the couch and Prue and Piper were still hugging and crying.

"They don't need me, I'm the reason this happened." Cole said as he shimmered away.

Darryl glanced down at Phoebe's lifeless body.

"Oh Phoebe," Darryl said.

The Halliwells were like family to him and it felt like he had lost his sister too. He looked up and made his way back to the others.

"Leo, I think you should get the girls upstairs before the police arrive." Darryl said.

"Right," Leo said. "Come on," he said taking Piper by the shoulder trying to help her up.

Piper felt this emptiness inside of her, she felt as if she was floating as Leo and Prue held her up.

"I need to see her," Piper sobbed.

"Honey, I don't think-" Prue began.

"Please," Piper said.

Prue and Leo shared a look and the Prue helped Piper over to Phoebe. Piper scanned her sister from head to toe. She was covered in soot and blood from fighting for her life down in the underworld. She knew what Darryl was trying to do. He was trying to make it look like Phoebe was the one that crashed through the wall. It actually looked convincing. Piper knelt down next to Phoebe and pulled her into her arms.

"No," Piper cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Phoebs," Piper cried as she laid her head on top of Phoebe's.

Prue and Leo looked up when they heard sirens wailing down the street.

"Come on sweetie." Prue said helping Piper up.

Leo gently placed Phoebe back the way she was. Prue wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder as the two sisters made their way up the stairs to the second story.

(-v-)

Three hours later, the house was free of police, coroners and crime scene investigators. Darryl had convinced everyone that is was some kind of explosion that killed Phoebe and Dr. Griffith. Everyone was suspicious that no explosive device was found but accepted Darryl's word. Prue and Piper were questioned by Inspector Cortez about their whereabouts. He was convinced that Darryl was covering for the sisters, but decided to leave the sisters to mourn in peace. Prue had stayed with Piper in her room until she had fallen asleep. Prue stood up from the bed and quietly made her way out of the room. Leo came down the hall and saw Prue leave his and Piper's bedroom.

"How's she doing?" Leo asked.

"Not good," Prue said.

"And you?" Leo asked placing a hand on Prue's shoulder.

"I'm trying to stay strong for Piper, you know?" Prue said.

"You guys have to be careful now - without Phoebe you two are vulnerable." Leo said.

"I know," Prue said lowering her head.

"You're the most powerful so-" Leo began.

Prue lifted her head, revealing tears streaming down her face.

"If I'm supposed to be so powerful, then how come I couldn't save Phoebe?" Prue said.

"Prue I didn't mean it that way," Leo said.

Prue calmed herself down and looked back at Leo.

"I know, I'm sorry." Prue said.

Leo took Prue into his arms.

"We're all hurting," He said.

Prue nodded her head before breaking the hug.

"Have you seen Cole?" Prue asked wiping away her tears.

Leo shook his head.

"I wish he hadn't taken off like that." Prue said.

"I think he feels responsible." Leo said.

"It's not his fault, it's not anybody's fault." Prue said.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Piper?" Leo asked.

"Why, where are you going?" Prue asked.

"The Elders want to see me, they want to discuss what we all should do now that Phoebe's…" Leo trailed off.

"Oh," Prue said. Leo pulled Prue into his arms.

"You call me if you two need me," Leo said.

"I will," Prue said as she broke the hug.

Leo closed his eyes and disappeared in orbs. Prue walked down the hall and passed the recently hung family pictures. There were many of Phoebe. When she was little, family portraits, pictures of her birthday. It felt surreal. Prue stopped at Phoebe's room. She expected to see Phoebe watching tv or hanging out with Cole. But the room was empty and dark. Gloom filled every corner. Prue looked away and made her way to her room, closing the door behind her.

(-v-)

It was Wednesday morning. Two days after the tragedy that destroyed the Charmed Ones. The alarm clock on the bedside table flashed 2:30 am. Prue awoke as she heard screams. She jumped out of bed and took to the hallway. It was Piper who was crying. Prue hurried down the hall and opened the door to Piper's bedroom. Piper lay alone in her bed; Leo was probably busy with the Elders again. Prue hurried over to Piper's side and sat down on the bed shaking her sister by the shoulder.

"Piper," Prue said softly.

"Piper sweetie, wake up!" Prue said a little louder.

Piper bolted upright. Tears streaming down her already tear-stained cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and so was her nose. Prue brought her hand to Piper's cheeks and wiped away some of her tears.

"Honey," Prue said softly.

"I don't understand," Piper sobbed. "Why are they doing this to us?"

Prue held back her tears. "Piper," Prue began.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this," Piper cried slamming her hand on the Book Of Shadows which laid beside her. "Why it can't bring Phoebe back, it's not like we haven't cheated death before."

Prue lowered her head understanding her sister's pain.

"I don't understand why this time is any different," Piper cried bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Because Leo can't heal the dead Piper, you know that." Prue said looking up at her sister. Prue gave a breath before saying anything.

"You have every right to be angry," Prue said.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to believe in anything anymore," Piper said. "I just want Phoebe back, Prue."

Prue took Piper's hand.

"I know." Prue said. "We lost our sister, how can we ever understand that."

"How are we going to go on without her, Prue?" Piper said looking up at Prue.

"How are we going to fight the Source without her?" Piper said.

"I don't know honey," Prue said taking Piper into her arms.

Piper laid her head on Prue's shoulder and cried. Prue stroked Piper's hair as she closed her teary eyes.

(-v-)

Two hours had passed and Prue had decided to stay with Piper. Piper slowly sat up and looked over at her sister who was sleeping. Piper quietly climbed out of the bed and pulled on a blue sweater. She grabbed the Book of Shadows from her dresser before creeping out of the bedroom trying not to wake Prue. Piper closed the door behind her and headed up the stairs to the attic. She walked over to the table in the centre of the attic. The table contained a chalice and many potion ingredients and other Wiccan tools. She placed the Book on the table before sitting down on the floor. Piper leaned forward and took a lighter stick in her hand and lit a single white candle which stood in a candlestick. She opened the Book and flipped through the pages. She stopped at the page she was looking for. Piper and her sisters were the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches the world had ever known and yet Piper had never felt more powerless as she did at that moment. She began to chant, her voice scratchy and tear-choked.

"_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of Magic is sought…_"

As she prepared to say the last words, she felt her heart constrict with pleading. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, begging the spirits for their help.

"_In this night and in this hour_

_I call upon the Ancient Power._

_Bring back my sister,_

_Bring back the Power Of Three_"

Piper held her breath as she opened her eyes. Nothing was different, she was still alone. She looked up helplessly. Her eyes scanning the ceiling, hoping to see a glimmering of Phoebe, but there was nothing. Piper looked back down at the Book and flipped viciously through the pages. _There has to be something,_ Piper thought. She stopped when she came across a page that read: _To Call A Lost Witch_. Piper read the page; it needed a potion to work. Piper began chanting the first few lines of the spell.

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near._

_Come to us and settle here._"

Piper quickly checked the ingredients. She leaned forward and selected some herbs from the bowls in front of her. She tossed it into the chalice. The she reached for the athame next to the chalice. Her knuckles went white as she clutched the athame in her hand. Piper extended her index finger and unflinchingly, she pricked it with the athame.

"_Blood to blood, I summon thee,_"

She held her finger over the chalice and squeezed the blood out of the wound. The blood oozed over the herbs inside the chalice.

"_Blood to blood, return to me_."

Piper tucked her hair in behind her ear, waiting patiently for anything to happen. The candles flame started to flicker and Piper felt a breeze. Piper fixed her eyes on the flame. She could feel the magic all around her. _Please, _Piper begged in her mind. Piper's eyes scanned the attic, nothing was happening. Piper lowered her head, defeated. She dropped her head in her hands as she cried.

"Piper…" A voice said from the attic door.

Piper immediately looked up.

"Phoebe?" Piper said softly.

Prue entered the attic from the dark hall. Piper gave a sigh bring her hand up to her mouth. She looked away.

"Sweetie, it's four o'clock in the morning, what are you doing?" Prue asked as she walked towards Piper.

Prue glanced down at Piper's hand.

"You're bleeding," Prue said softly grabbing a white handkerchief from the table and wrapping it around Piper's finger.

Piper gazed into Prue's painful eyes.

"I have tried everything Prue," Piper said.

"Sweetie, you know magic can't fix this." Prue said.

"There's other magic, magic that we've used before." Piper said grabbing hold of the Book Of Shadows as she stood up. She violently flipped through the pages.

"_Scrying_, _Calling A Lost Witch_, _Reversing time_," Piper listed the spells from the Book.

Prue brought her hands up to her face.

"It's like the Book has just deserted us and deserted Phoebe and I don't understand why." Piper said closing the Book hard in utter frustration.

"I don't think we ever will sweetie." Prue said taking Piper by the arm.

Prue pulled her stricken sister closer and embraced her.

"I'm just grateful I didn't lose you too," Prue said stroking Piper's hair.

Piper held tightly onto Prue, the only sister she had left.

"Promise me I'm not going to lose you too." Piper said.

Prue broke the hug but held onto Piper's hands.

"I'm not going anywhere," Prue said.

"I won't leave you," Piper gave Prue a small smile.

"Thank you," Piper said. Prue nodded. "Come on, let's get to bed. Otherwise Phoebe will come down & kick our butts for looking like crap at her funeral." Prue said.

Piper couldn't help but give a smile. Prue leaned over the table and blew out the candle before taking Piper's hand in hers. Together the two sisters left the attic, Piper glanced back one last time before she and Prue disappeared down the stairs. The broken triquetra on the cover of the Book Of Shadows started to glow before the Book flipped open. The pages flipped on their own and stopped at the page that read: _To Call A Lost Witch._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Ch 2 The Beginning Of A New Destiny

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 2 : The Beginning Of A New Destiny**

(-v-)

A young woman with dark hair sat at a desk, clicking away with the mouse of the computer. The hustle-bustle of the South Bay Social Services Office didn't distract her. The chatter of co-workers and customers filled the room.

"Paige, where are my copies?" An African-American man asked as he approached the young woman's desk.

"I'll have it for you in a second, Mr. Cowan." Paige said calmly.

"Bring one copy to me and file the other one." Mr. Cowan said sternly.

Paige frowned and nodded her head before returning to her computer screen. She gave the mouse one final click.

"Printing," She said looking back at Mr. Cowan.

He nodded and returned to his office. Paige frowned as all the candles that surrounded her desk went out. She looked around the room, wondering where the odd breeze had come from. But there were no windows open anywhere. Paige stood up from her chair to fetch the printed documents. She stopped in her tracks as she felt something behind her, a presence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Out of the corner of her eye Paige saw something float to the ground. She bent down and picked up the mysterious newspaper. It was open to the obituary section. Right in the middle was the announcement of Phoebe Halliwell's death. Paige's eyes were focused on the entry.

"Paige, where's the copy?" Mr. Cowan asked sticking his head out his office door.

Paige didn't answer him, she kept on reading.

"Paige, did you hear me?" Mr. Cowan asked approaching her.

Paige placed the newspaper on her desk and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"It's in the printer," Paige said. "I'm sorry - I have to go."

She walked around her boss as he fumed.

"I'm sorry - go?" He said. "Go where?"

Paige didn't answer; she just kept on walking to the exit.

"Paige!" Mr. Cowan called after her. "Hey Paige!"

Paige walked out the door, not daring to turn back. She made her way to her VW Beetle. She unlocked it, got in and drove off.

(-v-)

"Prue?" A voice said.

Prue slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but she could see a female figure in front of her.

"Phoebe?" She said.

"No sweetie, it's me." Piper said.

Prue rubbed her eyes and then looked at Piper.

"Sorry," Prue said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's nine," Piper said.

"Is something wrong?" Prue asked putting a hand on Piper's arm.

"Prue I want to do something, but I need your help." Piper said.

"Anything sweetie," Prue said.

"I want to summon Phoebe," Piper said.

"Piper, I don't-" Prue began.

"Prue please, I need to know that she's okay before I can finally lay her to rest today." Piper said. "I need to know that she's dealing and I want to tell her how much we love her."

Prue didn't say a word. She only nodded. She took Piper by the hand and together they headed up to the attic. Prue walked over to the table where Piper had left the Book earlier.

"Didn't you close the Book?" Prue asked.

"Yeah I did, why?" Piper asked arranging five white candles in a circle and lighting them. "Because it was open on the

"To Call A Lost Witch" spell." Prue said.

"Wasn't me," Piper said.

Prue shook it off and took the Book over to the podium where Piper joined her. Prue flipped through the pages and stopped at the sought after page.

"Are you ready?" Prue asked.

"Yeah," Piper said softly.

Prue took Piper's hand and brought it up to her chest. Both sisters took a deep breath before chanting.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide_"

A swirl of bright lights appeared before them. They could see a body form inside the light. Piper squeezed Prue's hand as hope built up inside both of them. The hope disappeared when they finally saw who the figure was.

"Grams?" Piper said fighting back tears of disappointment.

"Hello my darlings," Grams said. "How are you?"

Prue let go of Piper's hand and walked around the podium.

"Not good, obviously." Prue said.

"Of course not," Grams said. "How are you two holding up?"

Piper walked over to Prue and stood beside her.

"We're a little...lost," Piper said.

"Grams, why didn't you come when we called you before? After…" Piper choked.

"I couldn't sweethearts, I was busy." Grams said.

"You were busy?" Prue asked.

"I was with Phoebe," Grams said.

Piper lowered her head when her Grams said Phoebe's name. Her hair fell over her shoulder and covered her face.

"Grams, how is she?" Prue asked.

"Your mother and I are helping her through this," Grams said.

"But how is she?" Piper asked lifting her head again.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Grams said quietly. "Just as you're not allowed to see her. Not for a while anyway."

Prue shook her head not understanding.

"But why?" Prue asked sternly.

"Because seeing Phoebe now, talking to her, keeps her alive for you. And that keep you from moving on." Grams explained. "To continue with your destiny."

Piper walked closer to Grams.

"What destiny Grams? Phoebe's gone, without her we're not the Charmed Ones anymore." Piper said.

"I know sweetie, I know." Grams said sympathetically. "But just remember there is a reason for everything"

Prue eyed her grandmother. She knew Grams wasn't being completely honest with them.

"Grams, what aren't you telling us?" Prue asked.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Grams stuttered.

"Grams!" Prue said.

"I can't tell you anything." Grams said.

"Why the hell not?" Piper asked.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Grams said.

"By who?" Prue asked.

"By me," A female voice said.

In a swirl of bright lights, Patty, their mother, appeared next to Grams.

"Mom?" Piper said.

"Mom, please tell us what's going on." Prue pleaded.

"When you were little, something happened after your father and I divorced. When Sam and I were together." Patty explained.

"What happened, Mom?" Piper asked.

"You were toddlers, you just thought Mommy got a little fat, you never knew I was pregnant." Patty said.

"Pregnant?" Prue asked obviously feeling betrayed.

"Your grandmother and Sam of course, were the only ones who knew." Patty said.

"We wanted to keep the baby, but your Grams…" Patty trailed off.

"I knew it would be disastrous. Before you and Leo, Piper it wasn't just forbidden, it was unheard of for witches to be with their whitelighters let alone have children together." Grams explained.

"That's why we decided to give her up for adoption to protect her and you three from harm. We didn't know what the Elders would have done." Patty choked on a sob. "We were afraid you three would have been denied your powers, your birthright."

Piper lowered her head, allowing her long hair to fall over her shoulder. Tears of disappointment and betrayal filled Prue's eyes.

"Sam and I took her to a church shortly after her birth." Patty said.

"We asked a nun there to find her a good home. And she found one, a really good home." Grams nodded.

"Are you telling me we have another sister?" Piper asked lifting her head revealing tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, a baby sister." Patty said.

"Baby half-sister," Grams corrected.

"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. But not yet, not until all three of you are together by the Book, like before." Patty said.

"Charmed...again." Grams said with half a smile.

"Phoebe was our baby sister and no one, not even this long lost sister is going to take her place." Prue said turning around and storming out of the attic.

"Prue!" Piper called after her sister.

Prue simply ignored her and made her way down the attic stairs.

"I'm sorry, she's…" Piper began.

"It's okay sweetie, we understand." Grams said.

"Mom, how are we supposed to find her?" Piper asked taking everything in.

"Don't worry, she'll find you." Patty said.

"You need to take care of this family Piper, you need to take care of each other." Grams said.

Piper nodded.

"Blessed be my darling," Grams said as she took Patty's hand.

Patty gave piper a small smile.

"I love you sweetie," Patty said.

"Love you too," Piper said as bright lights carried them away.

Piper made her way out of the attic and down to Prue's room.

(-v-)

Prue walked out of her closet dressed in jeans and a blue jumper. She opened her chest of drawers and pulled a blue wool cap out of the top drawer.

"Prue, what are you doing?" Piper asked standing in the doorway to Prue's room.

"I'm going out." Prue said grabbing her shoulder bag off her chair.

"Prue, Phoebe's funeral is in an hour." Piper said.

"I'm not going," Prue said.

"Why!?" Piper asked shocked.

"I have something I need to do," Prue said.

"Prue, this is our sister's funeral we're talking about. I need you there." Piper said taking Prue by her arms.

"Please," Piper begged.

"I - I can't," Prue said pulling her arms back and hurrying out of her room.

Piper brought her hand up to her chest. Her whole family was falling to pieces, she was falling to pieces and no one was there to help her. Piper backed onto Prue's bed and sat down as she started to cry.

"Leo, I need you." Piper whispered. Almost immediately bright lights appeared in front of her. Behind the lights stood Leo, looking equally sad.

"Piper," he said hurrying over to his crying wife.

He sat down on the bed and took her into his arms. She laid her head against his chest.

(-v-)

Prue came down the stairs and hurried to the front door. As she pulled it open she saw Cole standing there about to ring the doorbell.

"Hi Prue," Cole said somberly.

"Hi," Prue said not meeting Cole's eyes.

She didn't blame him for Phoebe's death, but she couldn't handle talking to him about it now.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"I have something I need to do." Prue said pushing past Cole and hurrying down the steps to her car and driving off.

Cole entered the manor and closed the door behind him

(-v-)

The Source flamed into a cave. His black robe flowed behind him as he walked forward to a pedestal. A glimmering outline of her voluptuous body floated in the air.

"May I be seen?" A female voice asked.

"It depends, have you found Belthazor?" The Source asked coming out of the shadows.

"No, something else." The voice said.

The Source waved his hand and the woman became corporeal. She shimmered into full view-wearing a slinky gold dress.

"What?" The Source asked.

"I have found something more important than Belthazor." Oracle said.

"Nothing is more important," The Source said.

"Not even the Charmed Ones?" Oracle asked.

"The Charmed Ones are dead," The Source insisted.

"Not all of them," Oracle said.

"One gone ends the threat." The Source said confidently.

Wisps of smoke swirled within her crystal ball.

"What do you see?" The Source asked.

"I see," she began. "a witch's call on the spirit winds. I see…" She waved her hand over the globe.

She then looked up at the Source.

"I see," She said. "another."

(-v-)

Paige parked her car in the parking area of the mausoleum and got out. Many mourners were arriving to attend Phoebe Halliwell's funeral. Paige took a few steps towards the entrance. She stopped, considering turning around and climbing back in her car. On the one hand, if she went back to work right now she'd be bombarded by questions of why she had left so abruptly. Paige closed her eyes and took a deep breath before putting one foot in front of the other and walking into the mausoleum. Paige took in her surroundings. The room was decorated by pink and white roses and gauze hung on the walls. Paige decided to sit in the back where no one would notice her. After all she didn't know Phoebe personally. At one point she thought she might have been related to the Halliwell sisters. A couple of years after her parents died in a car accident, Paige went in search of her birth parents. That's when she thought she might be related to the sisters, then she discovered that their mother had died a long time ago. But even though that ended in a dead end, Paige frequently visited Piper's nightclub P3. She felt at home there, like she belonged. Paige looked at all the mourners who were taking seats in front of her. She must have been a wonderful person, Paige thought looking at the picture of Phoebe next to her ivory coloured casket.

(-v-)

Piper sat in her room dressed in her funeral dress. She was brushing her hair slowly - as if in a trance - when Leo, dressed in a suit, stood in the doorway.

"Piper, honey - we need to go." Leo said.

Piper kept on brushing her hair.

"I don't want to go," She finally said.

Leo walked over to Piper.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that would mean Phoebe really isn't coming back." Piper said.

Leo knelt down next to Piper.

"Where's Prue?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head. "She's not coming to the funeral." Piper said.

Leo's lowered his eyes, saddened that Prue will not be attending the funeral with her family.

"I don't think I can handle this," Piper said.

Leo put his hand on Piper's arm.

"We can handle it together." Leo said.

Piper stood up and walked to her side of the bed to get a Kleenex.

"It's okay to be angry," Leo said following Piper with his eyes.

"I am not angry, Leo." She said waving her finger. "I am pissed off!"

Leo looked at her with sympathetic eyes, but it didn't help. It didn't ease his wife's pain.

"I lost my baby sister! How am I supposed to deal with that?" Piper sobbed.

Leo's looks of sympathy didn't ease her pain.

"My one sister is dead and my other sister is leaving me to deal with it on my own. How could she do this to me!?" Piper cried.

"Honey…" Leo began.

"I can't handle this," Piper sobbed bringing her hands up to her face.

Leo hurried over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come here," Leo said drawing Piper closer to him.

Piper laid her head against his chest.

"Why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?" Piper broke down in Leo's arms.

He had to stop himself from crying as well. He hated to see Piper in so much pain.

(-v-)

Leo came down the stairs as the doorbell rang. He hurried over to the door and welcomed Darryl and Victor.

"Where's Prue and Piper?" Victor asked.

"Piper's coming," Leo said.

"And Prue?" Darryl asked.

"She's not coming to the funeral." Leo said.

"What?" Victor asked. "Why?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. Cole emerged out of the conservatory and joined everyone. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks. They turned to the stairs as Piper came down it, now wearing a black jacket over her funeral dress. Victor hurried over to his daughter. He took Piper by the hand.

"Daddy," Piper squeaked.

"Oh honey," Victor said as he took his baby in his arms.

"Shh," Victor said stroking Piper's hair.

Victor led Piper over to the couch. Leo waved his hand signalling to Darryl and Cole that they should give Piper and Victor a moment.

"I'm so sorry that we couldn't save her Dad." Piper cried, removing a Kleenex from her pocket and blowing her nose.

"Hush, baby. It wasn't you fault." Victor said as he pulled Piper into his arms.

"I miss her so much Dad, how am I supposed to say goodbye?" Piper asked.

"We're all going to miss her honey, but let's take comfort in knowing that she's in a better place now." Victor said.

Piper laid against her father's chest. She flashed back to when she was little. She had scrapped her knee when she fell off her bike and Victor had comforted her the same way then.

"We should go," Leo said returning to the room and checking his watch.

Piper sat up and nodded, taking hold of Victor's hand. They made their way out the front door, followed by Darryl and Leo.

(-v-)-

Prue switched off her car and jumped out. She walked down to the beach, feeling the sea breeze against her skin. She walked over to a huge boulder, climbed on it and sat down. She pulled a piece of paper out of her front pocket. She unfolded it and took a deep breath before reading it out loud.

"_Spirits of air, sand and sea_

_Converge to set the Angel free._

_On the wind, I send this rhyme._

_Bring death before me, before my time_."

Prue waited patiently. Nothing happened; she turned her head and looked over the sea.

"I know why you've called me." A Voice said.

Prue turned her head back. The Angel Of Death was standing next to her.

"Then you should know what I want," Prue said.

"Prue, you should know by now." Death began.

"I can't control death, I just am it." Prue focused her eyes on him.

"I know you can help me. You must be able to bring Phoebe back." Prue said.

"I only retrieve souls, I can't return them." Death said.

"Are you telling me, you can't help me?" Prue asked sadness filling her voice.

"No, I can't." Death said.

"How can I just sit back and accept my sister's death?" Prue said, turning her head to look in front of her.

"You can't fight Death Prue, you know this." Death said.

"What do I do now?" Prue asked, her voice trembling.

"You grieve for your sister, you mourn. Then you move on." Death explained.

"You live for her." Prue turned back to Death.

"I can't do that, not until I avenge her death." Prue said. "I can't move on until I vanquish her killer."

Death took a breath. "Be careful Prue, I don't want to see you too soon." Death said.

"You won't." Prue said quickly.

Death nodded and quickly disappearing, only leaving a shadow of a skeleton behind. Prue turned her attention back to the waves breaking on the shore. Prue lowered her head as she started to cry as the realization that Phoebe wasn't coming back hit her. She brought her hands up to her face.

"I'm so sorry, Phoebs." Prue sobbed.

(-v-)

Piper blinked and looked around. Trying to absorb the reality of where she was. In the mausoleum sat many mourners. She was sitting between Victor and Leo. Cole had met them when they had arrived and was sitting next to Darryl. Piper stared down at the funeral program in her hand. On top was the triquetra, the symbol of the Power Of Three. Underneath it stood Phoebe Halliwell, 1975 - 2001, Forever In Our Hearts. Piper wished so much that Prue was next to her. They needed each other, now more than ever and God only knew where she was. There was absolute silence as the priestess started to speak.

"That which came from earth has returned to earth," The priestess said gazing over the sea of mourners.

Three burning candles stood in front of her. "That which belonged to the spirit has returned to the Ancient Ones. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into the night."

Piper squeezed Leo's hand, summoning strength from him. He returned the squeeze.

"The fire of our life," The priestess continued now looking directly at Piper and her surrounding family and loved ones. "the memories and courage, the strength given to us by our sister, blesses this circle."

The priestess lifted a knotted silver cord as she said the next words.

"Let this newfound freedom be your only concern, Phoebe; O blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

With that, the priestess untied the silver cord and placed it gently into a shiny chalice.

The priestess lowered her head before blowing out each of the candles before her. Symbols of Phoebe's birth, death and rebirth. The finality of it hit Piper as she broke down and cried. Leo's arm was tightly around her, his head on top of hers. Mourning with her. Piper wished that Prue was there. They needed to grieve together, be there for each other. What was she doing that was more important than her sister's funeral? Piper thought. Cole lowered his eyes not daring to show anyone that he too was crying. Paige blinked when the reality of where she was hit her. She sat in the back trying not to be noticed but she couldn't help to brush away a stray tear. She could feel their pain, the loss. Piper and Victor rose from their seats and stepped to the front. Piper wiped her nose as she stood in front of the room. Mourners stood up and made a line to give their condolences. Leo, Cole and Darryl stood on the other side of the room. Paige was almost at the front of the line. She considered leaving but closed her eyes and took a deep breath before approaching Piper. Paige approached Piper, sympathy printed on her face.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Paige finally said.

"Thank you," Piper said softly.

Piper studied the young girl. She had porcelain skin and dark hair. She resembled Prue in way. Paige turned to walk away but Piper stopped her.

"How did you know Phoebe? From school?" Piper asked.

"Ah, no - just from around. I saw her at P3 sometimes." Paige said.

"You've been to P3?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I hang out there sometimes." Paige said.

Piper looked into Paige's eyes. Could she be our sister? Piper thought.

"Have we met before?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so," Paige said shaking her head.

"Anyway - my condolences." Paige said holding out her hand.

Piper stuck out her hand and took Paige's to shake it.

Paige gasped as her fingers touched Piper's palm. She saw herself at P3 outside in the parking area when Shax, the demon, appeared before her and killed her with an energyball. Paige opened her eyes to see Piper looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

Paige didn't answer. She pulled her hand out of Piper's grasp not realizing that her charm bracelet had snapped off her wrist. Paige quickly turned around and ran away.

"No wait!" Piper called after her.

"Piper, what's going on?" Leo asked approaching his wife.

"That girl," Piper said before looking to the ground.

She saw the charm bracelet. She knelt down and picked it up. Piper squinted her eyes and studied it for a moment.

"Oh my god," Piper said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"This is mine, I lost it years ago. Mom gave it to be for my third birthday." Piper said.

"Dad, do you remember?" Piper asked handing the jewellery to her father.

"Yeah," Victor said taking it from Piper.

"Where did you find it?" Piper looked up her eyes widening.

"It's her," Piper said softly.

"Piper?" Cole said. "What are you talking about?"

Everyone around her was confused by her words, but she knew what she was talking about. Piper reached and grabbed the bracelet out of her father's hand and hurried out of the mausoleum.

"Piper!" Leo called after her.

Just as Piper was about to exit through the door, Prue entered.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Prue asked taking her sister by her arms.

"It's her Prue, I found her." Piper said.

"Piper what-" Prue began.

"I found our sister." Piper said.

"Please Prue, I need your help." Piper pleaded.

Prue blinked her eyes.

"Fine," Prue said taking hold of Piper's hand.

They hurried out of the mausoleum and hurried to the manor leaving Leo, Victor, Cole and Darryl behind.

(-v-)

Paige quickly unlocked the front door to her apartment. She stumbled inside, still shaking from what had happened at the funeral.

"What was that?" She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the couch and sat down burying her face in her hands. She looked up as there was a knock at the door. Paige stood up and made her way to the door while taking off her beige jacket. She tossed it on the chair next to her before opening the door. She opened it to see guy standing there smiling brightly at her.

"Hey you," The guy said.

Paige started to tear up as she quickly embraced the guy.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you." Paige said laying her head on his shoulder.

The guy stroked her dark hair, worry printed on his face.

"Paige, what's going on?" The guy asked.

Paige broke the hug and invited him in. She led him to the couch. They sat down and she laid her head on his chest.

"Paige-" The guy began.

"Glen, just hold me, please." Paige said closing her eyes.

Glen didn't argue. He wrapped his arm around his obviously distraught girlfriend.

(-v-)-

"How do you expect to find her?" Prue asked as she and Piper entered the Manor.

Piper closed the door behind them and looked up at the mourners who had come over for the wake. Many of them were sharing memories of Phoebe and what she had meant to them.

"Prue we were wondering where you were," An elderly woman said as she approached the sisters.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't-" Prue began.

"It's alright my dear," The woman said. "My condolences to you as well."

Prue nodded. The woman smiled before turning away from them. Prue took Piper by the hand as they headed up to the attic.

"Well?" Prue asked as she closed the attic door behind them.

"With this," Piper said holding up the bracelet.

"Oh my god, is that your bracelet?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, she had it Prue. She was wearing it and I think she had a premonition that's why she freaked and ran away." Piper explained.

Prue remained silent.

"Prue, are you listening?" Piper asked.

"You blamed me for losing that for years." Prue said.

"Ah come on Prue, get over it. We have more important things to worry about." Piper said.

"Fine. I'm over it." Prue said.

"I was thinking we could scry for her." Piper said.

"I'll do it, you go change. This might take a while." Prue said.

Piper walked towards Prue and handed the bracelet to her before leaving the attic to get into a change of clothes. Prue took the bracelet and walked over to the table in the centre of the room. She unfolded the map and picked up the scrying crystal. She held the crystal and the bracelet together as she swayed it over the map.

(-v-)-

A couple of hours had passed and Paige had fallen asleep in Glen's arms.

"Paige?" Glen said trying to wake her up.

Paige's eyes slowly opened. "Hi," She said as she looked up.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Glen asked.

"Better," Paige said sitting up.

"Here," Glen said handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Paige said.

"I got us tickets for tonight to see an awesome band." Glen said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Paige asked.

"P3," Glen replied.

Paige nearly choked on her tea.

"Hey are you okay?" Glen asked concerned.

Paige's mind flashed back to what she had seen in her mind earlier. Some kind of monster attacking her.

"I'm fine," Paige said.

She got her head together. It was just you imagination Paige, She couched herself.

"Just let me get dressed then we can go." Paige said.

"Great," Glen said.

Paige stood up and made her way to her bedroom. It was just my imagination, wasn't it? She thought.

(-v-)

"I have been scrying for hours and I haven't found her." Prue said.

It was getting dark out and they still hadn't found their sister. Leo and Cole had joined them a couple of hours ago after seeing all the mourners off.

"Maybe we're not supposed to find her," Piper finally admitted. "Maybe we're not meant to be Charmed Again."

Leo frowned. "There must be a reason why she was drawn to the funeral, to you." He said.

"I don't know Leo, maybe this is the end of the road for us." Prue said. "Why should we go risking our lives after what happened to Phoebe?"

Piper joined Prue at the table.

"I agree, do you expect us to keep on fighting? Do the Elders?" Piper asked.

"The Elders believe that your destiny as the Charmed Ones isn't over yet." Leo said.

"You can go tell the Elders we buried their precious Charmed Ones, when we buried our sister." Piper said.

Piper swallowed the realization. Phoebe's death finally sunk in and she felt this extreme anger inside of her. How could the Elders expect her and Prue to go and risk their lives after Phoebe lost hers fighting for the greater good.

"Phoebe would want you to continue the fight," Cole finally spoke up after hours of silence.

"No offence Cole, but I think we know our sister a little better than you do." Prue said.

"Maybe or maybe not. Phoebe wouldn't give up without a fight. Even you should know that. She always believed in the fight against evil." Cole said.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to find our long lost sister anymore." Piper said. "We'd be putting her in danger, not to mention ourselves. We'd be exposing her to a world of magic, demons and god knows what else."

Prue nodded. "Maybe it's better to leave well enough alone." Prue said.

Everyone turned their attention to the centre of the room when sparkling lights appeared. The lights died down and left Grams standing there.

"Grams?" Piper said.

"You girls can't do this," Grams said. "You have to find her before it's too late."

Prue and Piper moved closer to their grams.

"What are you talking about Grams?" Prue asked.

"Rather than telling you, I think I should show you." Grams said.

She lifted her hand and waved it over Prue. Prue gasped and closed her eyes.

"Grams, what did you do?" Piper asked.

"I gave Prue her new power, compliments of the Elders of course." Grams explained.

"Premonition?" Leo asked.

"No, telepathy. Prue can use her power to connect with your sister. She can see what the girl saw in her vision." Grams explained.

"So she did have a vision?" Piper asked.

"Yes, she did." Grams said.

Prue finally snapped out of her trance and looked over at Piper.

"I know where she is," Prue said.

"Thanks Grams." Grams nodded and disappeared again.

"We have to hurry," Prue said hurrying to the Book Of Shadows.

They flipped open the heavy tome and flipped to the Shax vanquishing spell.

"Notepad please," Prue said.

Piper grabbed a notepad off of the table and handed it to Prue with a pen. Prue quickly scribbled down the spell.

"Come on," Prue said making her way around the podium and grabbing Piper's arm.

"Prue - whoa - what's going on?" Piper asked.

"She's in trouble, Shax is going to kill her at P3." Prue quickly explained.

"Oh my god," Piper said.

No matter how she felt about the whole situation, Piper knew they couldn't let the demon that tried to kill them kill their sister. Evil will not be taking another Halliwell.

"Let's go!" Prue demanded pulling Piper behind her.

Cole and Leo followed the sisters.

(-v-)

The Source flamed back into the Oracle's lair.

"Anything?" The Source boomed.

"Belthazor has been very elusive," Oracle purred.

"Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters," The Source said. "What about the other?"

The oracle lowered her eyes to her crystal ball and waved her hand over it. The smoke whirled around inside of the orb.

"Her future is becoming much more clear," Oracle said. "And, it appears to be, short-lived..."

The Source gave a pleased laugh.

"Then it seems I have nothing to worry about then. You know what to do." The Source said before he flamed out.

Oracle looked back down at her crystal ball; the smoke cleared away and left an image of Paige dancing with Glen and P3. _I almost feel sorry for her,_ Oracle thought waving her hand over the ball again the image disappearing. Oracle disappeared in golden mist, off to do the Source's bidding.

(-v-)

Paige closed her eyes as she took in the music. She felt as if she could get lost in it. Her hips swayed from side to side as she followed the beat of the music. She felt much better, leave it to Glen to make her feel better. They had known each other since kindergarten and they have never been apart since them. The music stopped and Glen twirled Paige around one last time before they headed back to their table. Glen wrapped his arm around her as they walked off of the dance floor.

"Are you doing better?" Glen asked pulling out Paige's chair for her.

"Yes, I'm doing much better thank you." Paige said.

A waiter approached their table waiting to take their order.

"Another beer and sparkling water for you?" Glen asked.

Paige leaned her elbows on the table and nodded.

"Coming right up." The waiter said heading over to the bar.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Glen asked taking Paige's hand in his.

"Something weird happened." Paige said remembering the funeral early that day.

"What?" Glen asked.

Paige didn't reply. Glen squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"You can tell me, you know?" Glen said.

"Okay, but please don't think I'm crazy or something okay?" Paige said.

"Of course not," Glen said reassuring her.

"I went to a funeral today," Paige said.

"Who's funeral?" Glen asked.

"Phoebe Halliwell's funeral." Paige admitted.

"Didn't you think at once stage that you were related to the Halliwells?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, I did. I just found this newspaper with her obituary and I just felt that I had to go and pay my last respects." Paige said.

"Paige, you didn't even know her." Glen said as the waiter placed their drinks on the table.

"Thanks," Glen said.

The waiter smile and then walked away.

"Don't ask me to explain it, I just felt drawn to them." Paige said drawing the drink napkin to her and grabbing the pen the waiter had left on the table .

"To the sisters?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen her Glen. She was devastated." Paige said scribbling on the napkin.

"She? Don't you mean they?" Glen asked.

"Only one of the sisters were there. I think it was Piper, she owns this club remember." Paige explained.

"Is that all that upset you?" Glen asked.

"No." Paige said quickly taking a sip of her water.

"When I went to the front to give my condolences, when I touched Piper's hand something happened." Paige said.

"What?" Glen asked.

"I had like this picture in my head of a monster killing me." Paige said.

"Okay, you've been working way too hard." Glen said, obviously not believing her.

"I'm not kidding Glen," Paige said, hurt that her boyfriend didn't believe her.

"Come on Paige, that sounds a bit ridiculous." Glen said.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Paige said standing up from her chair.

"Well let me at least take you," Glen said.

"No, I think I'd rather be alone." Paige said grabbing her jacket and pulling it on.

"Paige, come on, you're overeating." Glen said.

"I don't think so," Paige said hurrying off.

"Paige!" Glen called after her as he stood up.

Glen looked down at the napkin on which Paige has made doodles. She had scribbled the triquetra on it. Glen squinted at the drawing not knowing what it was. Paige did not turn back, she hurried up the stairs and out of the club. She opened her purse and searched for keys.

"Come on you little suckers, where are you?" She mumbled.

Paige looked up as she heard the screeching tires of a car. A black BMW X5 turned into the parking area of P3 and came to a screeching halt. Paige didn't notice Shax appearing behind her. The Sisters, Leo and Cole quickly jumped out of the car and hurried to her. Shax formed an energy ball and hurled it at Paige.

"Watch out!" Prue said waving her hand and sending Shax backwards.

Paige lifted her hands over her head and orbed out of harms way.

"Where'd she go!?" Piper yelled.

Suddenly Paige reappeared. Cole ran towards Shax and started attacking him with energyballs while Leo stayed close to the girls.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?" Paige shrieked.

"Get over here, hurry!" Piper called.

"Get in the car!" Prue ordered.

Paige obeyed and climbed into the back seat with Leo and Piper.

"Cole, come on!" Prue yelled.

Cole formed one last energyball and knocked Shax off of his feet.

"Go, I'll hold him off!" Cole yelled back. Prue climbed back in her car and sped back to the manor.

(-v-)

The sisters along with Leo and Paige hurried into the manor. Piper put her arm around Paige, who was shaking. Piper let Paige over to the couch by the stairs and sat her down.

"It's okay, you're safe here." Prue said.

Paige nodded clasping her hands together.

"Leo would you please go and get her some water?" Prue asked.

"Sure," Leo said heading to the kitchen.

"Add some sugar!" Piper called after him.

Piper and Prue stood side by side looking at the poor girl.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I think I'm going to start charging people who ask me that." Paige said with a small laugh.

Piper gave a smile. She sure had the Halliwell sense of humour. Leo returned to the foyer and handed the glass to Paige.

"Drink up," He said.

Paige gladly took the glass and took a swig. She put it down on the table and stood up.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Paige said.

"You're welcome uh..." Piper began, waiting for the girl to fill in the blanks.

"Paige, my name is Paige." Paige said.

"Paige, another "P", knock me over with a feather." Prue said sarcastically.

Piper elbowed her sister.

"Ugh!" Prue said.

"It's nice to meet you Paige." Piper said holding out her hand.

Paige was resistant to shake Piper's hand, afraid that she might be hit with another vision.

"I won't bite," Piper said softly.

Paige blinked her eyes and took Piper's hand. The chandelier above the sisters started to shake and suddenly there was a beam of light bursting from it. Bathing them in bright light. Prue and Piper lifted their heads to the ceiling. Paige looked up, scared.

"The Power Of Three," Prue mumbled.

As soon as Paige pulled her hand away the light died down.

"Okay, what was that?" She asked.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Leo said.

The sisters twirled around as the front door burst open and a mini tornado rushed towards them knocking them down. The wind died down and left the grey-skinned demon, Shax, standing in front of them. Shax stared down at the sisters, ready to take all their lives. Leo jumped on Shax's back trying to tackle him to the ground.

"Leo!" Piper screamed.

"Get upstairs!" Leo hollered. "Go!"

Prue grabbed Paige's hand and they along with Piper hurried up the stairs to the attic.

The sisters burst into the attic and hurried to the Book Of Shadows.

"Prue look," Piper said pointing at the cover.

Prue stood in the middle of Piper and Paige. Prue couldn't help but give a little smile before throwing open the Book and flipping to the Shax entry.

"What are we doing?" Paige asked her voice trembling. "What is that thing?"

Prue finally stopped at the Shax entry.

"We'll explain later, just say this spell out loud with us okay?" Prue asked.

"Spell?" Paige blurted.

"What are you guys, witches?" Paige asked.

"I think you know Paige," Prue said.

The girls screamed as Shax appeared before them, wind surrounding him. The sisters peered down at the page and started to chant.

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell._"

Shax screamed in agony as his own winds over took him. He twirled around and finally disappeared.

"At least he's gone for good this time," Piper said.

"It's not enough, Shax was just the messenger. We have to get the Source." Prue said.

"The Source of what?" Paige asked terror printed on her face.

"Of all evil," Piper said slowly.

"What have you guys turned me into?" Paige said disgusted.

She shot them a horrified look before she ran to the attic door.

"Paige!" Prue called after her.

"Wait!" Piper yelled.

But in an instant Paige was gone. Prue and Piper glanced at each other, not knowing what to do next.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Ch 3 P3 Rewitched

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 3: P3 Rewitched**

(-v-)

The Source flamed into the Oracle lair, literally breathing fire. Oracle was on her glowing platform laying against her crystal ball.

"My assassin failed," The Source boomed. "The witch is alive!"

Oracle sat up. "Yes," She said. "I know."

The Source stalked towards her. "You told me her future was short lived," The Source said. "You told me..." The Source formed a fireball in his hand about to throw it at his useless servant.

"I told you only that it appeared to be short lived," She said quickly. "Seeing into the future isn't always exact, especially when magical forces are at play."

The Source lowered his hand, the fireball disappearing. "The Power Of Three is strong," The Source said in a sinister voice. "She'll be almost untouchable now that she's united with her new sisters."

Oracle lifted herself off of her podium. "Once their bond is formed, perhaps," She said. "it has yet to be formed. Which means she vulnerable – easily swayed."

The Source nodded his hooded head. She approached the Source and stood close to him.

"Forty-eight little hours," She said. "The window of opportunity agreed to aeons ago by both sides to protect Free Will." Oracle placed her hand on the Source's arm. "The great flaw in the grand design."

The Source turned towards her. "She hasn't chosen a side yet." He asked.

"She's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn." Oracle said softly. "But if you seduce her into using her powers for evil, she'll become evil. That's even better than killing her, which of course, you can always still do."

The Source brought his hands together.

"You just need to get close to her," She suggested. "Read her soul, corrupt it – and she's yours"

The Source reached out and grabbed a handful of Oracle's hair. He yanked her head back painfully.

"And you need to see the future more clearly from now on, Oracle," He threatened. "for your own future."

At once her flamed out leaving Oracle all alone.

(-v-)

Glen was pacing around the ling room in Paige's apartment, waiting for her to come home. He had left the club only a few minutes after she did and felt awful about what had happened on their date – so he decided to come over to tell her he was sorry. But it had been 2 hours already and Paige hadn't come home yet and he was getting worried. The Source flamed in behind Glen.

"What the hell?!" Glen shouted. "Who are you?"

The Source gave a laugh. "For now, I'm you." The Source said walking into Glen's body.

At first Glen fought him but in the end he wasn't powerful enough to suppress the evil that had over taken his body. Glen's eyes went completely black. He turned his attention to the front door opening. His eyes returned to normal. Paige stumbled inside crying.

"Paige!" The Source said in Glen's voice.

"Oh my god, you won't believe what happened." Paige cried as she ran into Glen's arms.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Glen said stroking Paige's hair. He gave an evil smile.

(-v-)-

The next morning Prue, Piper and Leo were sitting in the kitchen. Leo was slumped at the table, cradling his head in his hands.

"What I don't understand is, how you can heal others but you haven't figured out a way to heal yourself." Piper said placing an icepack on the back of Leo's neck.

"It's a little hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out." Prue gave a smile as she placed a cup of Chamomile tea in front of Leo.

"It will relax your muscles." Prue said.

"Thanks," Leo grumbled taking the cup in his hands and taking sip. "It's strong!" He complained.

"The stronger, the better." Prue said.

"How can you even get knocked out? You are technically dead." Piper asked handing a cup of coffee to Prue. Leo looked up.

"Three years together, now you're asking these questions." Leo said.

Piper gave a quite laugh.

"I think a better question is how can a whitelighter get someone knocked up?" Prue asked placing her cup back on the table. She gave Leo a pointed look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked putting his cup down as well.

"Gee, I don't know Leo, what do you think?" Prue said glaring at Leo.

"Prue, lay off." Piper warned.

"Come on Piper, admit it! You want to know just as much as I want to." Prue responded.

"If this is about Paige," Leo said. "I swear the Elders knew nothing about her, they didn't even know that she existed or that she was your sister." Leo turned his head back, picking up his cup and taking another sip.

"A sister-witch," Piper said.

"Half-witch, half-whitelighter, let's not forget that little surprise." Prue said.

Piper walked over to Leo and repositioned the ice pack on his neck.

"I can't believe Mom kept this from us." Prue said disappointed.

Piper sighed.

"It didn't sound as if she had much of a choice Prue." Piper defended their absent mother.

"We're her daughters, Piper." Prue said. "She could have found a way to tell us."

Piper opened her mouth to go on the defensive again, when the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, that better not be another long lost relative." Prue said stalking out of the kitchen.

"Prue!" Piper called after her. "Come with me," Piper said helping Leo up and following Prue.

Prue threw open the door to find Darryl standing there.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey Darryl," Prue said inviting him in.

Darryl walked to the foyer where he was met by Piper and Leo.

"Hey Darryl, nice to see you." Piper said.

"I wish I was here on friendly business." Darryl said.

Prue closed the door and hurried back to the group.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"Inspector Cortez is convinced I'm covering for you guys. He's going to do everything in his power to prove it." Darryl explained.

"Great, more problems." Piper said just as Cole shimmered in on top of the stairs.

"Speakin' of problems," Prue said rolling her eyes.

Cole was breathing heavily and he was scanning the room with his eyes.

"Cole?" Prue said. Cole held up his one hand.

"Wait," He said.

Everyone waited in silence. Suddenly a bald demon dressed in a long black coat shimmered into the foyer. He shot out an electricity bolt from his hand towards Cole. Prue quickly lifted her arm and telekinetically sent the lighting bolt in the opposite direction. Cole, just as quickly, formed an energyball and sent it back onto the demon. He exploded and was vanquished just as another bounty hunter appeared, this time sending a lighting bolt towards Prue. Cole stormed forward and tackled Prue to the ground. Piper waved her hands furiously trying to freeze the demon, but instead he exploded.

"Not what I was going for, but it'll do." Piper said lowering her hands.

Cole was still on top op Prue.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"I'll be fantastic once you get off of me!" Prue said shoving Cole off of her.

Cole fell down next to her.

"You're very welcome." He said.

"Agh!" Prue said trying to stand up.

Piper took Prue's arm and helped her up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Prue asked.

"Sorry, they're after me." Cole said.

"Gee, the Source must want you bad." Piper said sarcastically.

"You were saying?" Leo said turning towards Darryl.

"You guys need to keep this stuff under wraps." Darryl said.

"Stuff?" Piper asked.

"Magic," Darryl said.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"Cortez wants to put you two under surveillance." Darryl said.

"Ah, you've gotta be kidding me." Piper said annoyed.

"Darryl is there anyway to get him off our case?" Prue asked folding her arms.

"The Captain knows we got history, that's why he put another inspector on the case, my hands are tied." Darryl said.

"How are we going to find Paige now?" Piper asked.

"Paige? Who's Paige?" Darryl asked.

"Our long lost sister apparently." Prue said.

Darryl looked stunned.

"Sorry to add to your long list of problems but I heard something important down in the underworld." Cole said.

"What is it Cole?" Prue asked.

"I've heard rumours that the Source has surfaced." Cole said.

"What?" Piper asked.

Prue remained silent, her eyes filling with anger and hate.

"Demons say he's going after Paige, to stop the Charmed Ones from being reconstituted." Cole explained further.

"The window of opportunity," Leo mumbled.

"The what?" Piper asked.

"It's something good and evil agreed on aeons ago, to protect free will." Leo said.

"English please," Piper said.

"What he means is that a witch new to the craft has 48 hours to decide to be either good or evil. Once she's decided, it's permanent." Cole explained.

"So you guys think that the Source wants to turn Paige evil?" Piper asked.

"It's better than killing her. A Charmed One on the side of evil, that would be a huge power boost." Leo said.

"Prue, you okay over there?" Darryl asked looking over at a very silent Prue.

Prue didn't meet anyone's eyes. Arms folded over her chest, she walked forward and up the stairs, not uttering a word.

"I need to go talk to her," Piper said.

"Piper, just remember, keep the magical activity to a minimum." Darryl said.

"Thanks for everything Darryl, we'll handle it." Piper said before turning on her heel and hurrying up the stairs after Prue.

"I'll walk you out," Leo said following Darryl to the front door.

"Thanks again Darryl," Leo said opening the door.

"If you guys need me, just call." Darryl said.

Leo nodded and closed the door after Darryl had left.

"I think I'm going to go back to the underworld and see what else I can find out." Cole said shimmering away.

Leo was about to protest, but Cole was gone. Leo looked up as he heard a jingle and orbed away.

(-v-)

Piper walked down the hall to Prue's room. The door wasn't completely closed and Piper could hear Prue crying. Piper slowly opened the door and saw Prue lying on the bed.

"Prue?" Piper said softly.

Prue suddenly went quite. Piper hurried over to the bed and climbed on it. She wrapped her arms around her crying sister.

"I'm okay Piper," Prue said sitting up and wiping away her tears.

"Prue," Piper said tilting her head to the side. "It's okay to cry,"

Prue looked up at Piper.

"But it's not what I do," Prue said.

"We lost our sister; we have the right to cry about it." Piper said.

"But I'm supposed to be the big sister, the one who never cries, the one who stays strong and level-headed." Prue explained.

"Prue, you may be the big sister and super witch but you're only human." Piper said.

"I know," Prue said.

"It's just, I am so angry." Prue said gritting her teeth.

"About what, honey?" Piper asked.

"I'm mad at Phoebe," Prue said looking Piper straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Piper asked frowning.

"I'm angry at her for being so stupid, for going down into the underworld without us and I'm angry at her for getting killed." Prue said.

"Prue," Piper began.

"I think I'm angrier at myself than what I am at her." Prue said.

"Why are you angry at yourself?" Piper asked taking Prue's hand in hers.

"Because I couldn't save her," Prue said.

"Prue, nobody could've saved her." Piper said. "But even if we couldn't save Phoebe, we can at least try and save Paige."

Prue looked up at Piper and nodded her head.

"You're right," Prue said wiping away a stray tear.

"So where do we go from here?" Piper thought for a while.

"Maybe we should go to the church Mom was talking about, I think I know which one it was." Piper said.

"Okay, let's go save our sister." Prue said standing up from the bed.

Piper linked arms with Prue and the two sisters left the room together.

(-v-)

Paige's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone on her face.

"Morning there sunshine," Glen said holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning," Paige said sitting up. "Thanks," she said taking the cup from Glen's hands.

Glen sat down in front of her.

"How'd you sleep?" Glen asked.

"Like a baby," Paige said. "Oh my god, what time is it? I'm late for work!" Paige said placing the cup on her nightstand and throwing her covers off.

"Don't worry, I called them and told them you'd be a little late today." Glen said.

Paige gave a sigh and sat back down her long black hair falling over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Paige said taking her coffee cup back in her hands.

"I just thought after last night, you'd want to take it easy." Glen said.

Paige lowered her eyes.

"Which you haven't told me anything about." Glen said.

Paige finally lifted her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Paige said waving it away.

"I should get ready for work, I don't want to lose my job." Paige stood up again taking a last sip of her coffee before putting it back on the nightstand.

She placed a kiss on Glen's cheek before she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. As Paige closed the bathroom door, Glen's eyes turned black and he flamed out.

(-v-)

Oracle was laying on her podium staring into her crystal ball waving her hand over it. The Source, in Glen's body flamed into her cave.

"Who are you?" Oracle boomed as she climbed down from her podium.

"For an all knowing oracle, it surprises me that you still need to ask." The Source hollered.

"My liege, I did not realize. Why are you possessing this mortal?" Oracle asked.

Glen's body shook as the Source stepped out of him. Glen tumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Much better," The Source said walking over to Oracle.

"I need to know how to turn her Oracle, how do I prey on her soul?" The Source asked.

Oracle moved back to her crystal ball and waved her hand over it.

"She is as good as a soul can be," Oracle said softly.

"She has a need to help others, there is this one case where she works. It is suspected that the father is beating his child." Oracle explained. "She will do everything in her power to keep the little boy save."

The Source turned away.

"Interesting things," The Source said. "Mortals I mean, so easily manipulated, deceived."

Oracle smiled.

"This is the perfect opportunity to convert her, convince her evil is good. Make her do anything to protect the child from harm." Oracle said.

"You will be rewarded for your assistance Oracle." The Source said stepping back into Glen's body. His eyes were black once more. It rolled back to Glen's eyes. He gave Oracle a final smile before flaming out.

(-v-)

When Paige finished showering and came out of the bathroom, she realized that Glen was gone. She had gotten dressed and was brushing her hair when the front door opened.

"Where were you?" Paige asked.

"I went for a walk," Glen said closing the door.

"Oh okay, I've gotta run." Paige said placing a kiss on Glen's cheek.

"I'll see you later." She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the apartment.

"You definitely will," The Source said in his own voice before flaming out again.

(-v-)

An hour later Paige was sitting at her desk talking on the phone.

"Hi Uncle Dave, it's Paige." Paige said into the phone. "I'm fine thanks,"

Paige looked up as a man and a woman approached Marie, the receptionist's desk.

"Jake and Carol Hayden to see Mr Cowan." Jake said.

"I'll let him know you're here," Marie said as she picked up the phone to call Mr Cowan.

Paige stared at the man with utter disgust. She had been following the report Mr Cowan was doing. It concerned a boy that was being abused. Her anger started to boil at every second she was looking at the man. She suddenly snapped back to reality when she realized that she forgot about her uncle on the phone.

"Sorry Uncle Dave, I got distracted." Paige said.

Uncle Dave repeated the story he had just told while Paige continued to look at the accused child abuser.

"He'll be with you in 5 minutes if you care to wait." Marie said hanging up the phone.

"It's fine," Jake said returning to his sitting wife. She was clearly scared.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jake said looking at his wife.

She did not meet his eye, she just nodded.

Jake scoffed as he walked off. Paige shook her head before paying full attention to her uncle on the other side of the phone.

(-v-)

Jake entered the bathroom and walked over to the wash basin. He opened the tap and splashed his face with water. Before he looked up, the Source, still in Glen's body, flamed in behind him. Jake lifted his face to find the stranger staring at him in the mirror. Jake whirled around.

"Whoa!" He said clearly startled.

The Source stepped out of Glen's body, Glen fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Jake said taking step back against the basin.

The Source moved forward and into Jake's body. He turned around and checked his eyes in the mirror. The blinked black for second then went back to Jake's blue eyes. He looked back at Glen lying on the floor.

"I'll be back soon," The Source said before leaving the rest room.

Paige twirled the chord of the telephone as she spoke.

"I've got something to ask you." She said.

"Sure, honey what is it?" Uncle Dave said.

"You know that church you guys go too? Is there a Sister Agnes there?" Paige asked biting her lip.

"The one that found you?" Uncle Dave asked.

"Yeah, the one that found me." Paige said nodding.

"Yeah I think she's still there. Why do you ask?" Uncle Dave asked.

"Something's come up and I think I should go talk to her." Paige said.

Paige watched as Mr Cowan approached the Haydens.

"Uncle Dave, I've got to go." Paige said standing up from her desk chair. "Yeah, I love you too."

She hung up the phone and hurried over to Mr Cowan who was leading the couple into his office.

"Mr Cowan," Paige said approaching him.

"Paige, I've got this." Mr Cowan said holding his hand up.

"No, you don't understand." Paige said, her face flushing with anger. "You can't let that jerk keep that little boy."

"Paige, number one; we don't know if he is in fact abusing his son. Number two; this is none of your business. You're an assistant not a social worker." Mr Cowan explained.

"The only reason I'm not one is because you are too cheap to promote me!" Paige said.

Mr Cowan shook his head before walking into his office, closing the door behind him.

Paige looked through the blinds that covered the window looking into Mr Cowan's office. Jake was staring at Paige with a smart-ass grin on his face. Mr Cowan leaned in front of Jake and closed the blinds. Paige scoffed and turned around, leaning against the wall with her back. Paige stood her ground. She wasn't going to go away, Mr Cowan knew her better than to give up. Paige paced in front of the office waiting patiently for them to come out.

At long last the emerged. Mr Cowan stepped out of the office first.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Nothing's been decided yet, we're meeting again tomorrow." Mr Cowan said.

"Tomorrow?" Paige asked shocked. "Mr Cowan you can't let that kid go home with this…"

Paige stopped herself when the Hayden's stepped out of the office.

Mr Cowan dragged Paige to the side.

"I can and I am." Mr Cowan said sternly. "Look you weren't in there, he was very persuasive."

"Persuasive!" Paige barked. "What about the police reports and the councilor's recommendation?"

"Paige I know how you feel about these cases but we just can't make a decision on what you think." Mr Cowan said. "We have to base it on facts, and we don't have enough. I'm sorry."

Mr Cowan turned back to the Haydens. Paige shook her head, trying to control the intense anger she was feeling. She turned around when she heard someone approaching her.

"Hey lady, you have a problem?" Jake asked.

Paige glared at the pig. _Who does he think he's calling lady!?_

"Yeah I have a problem with people who hit and abuse their kids." Paige said a-matter-of-factly folding her arms over her chest.

Carol hurried towards her husband and grabbed him by his arm with her shaking hand.

"Jake, leave it. Let's go please." Carol begged.

Jake pulled his arm out of his wife's grasp.

"I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't stop me lady." Jake sneered.

"Jake, please!" Carol said talking his arm again. "Come on."

Jake turned but still glared at Paige.

Paige clenched her fists and stalked back to her cubicle. She grabbed her handbag and marched by Mr Cowan's office.

"Where are you going now?" Mr Cowan asked sticking his head out of his office door.

"Church!" Paige said as she continued walked out of the office.

(-v-)

Jake walked back into the bathroom to find an old man leaning over Glen's unconscious body.

"Can you give me a hand?" The old man said. "I think he might have fallen or something."

Jake lifted his hand and the old man instantly burst into flames before disappearing. The Source stepped out of Jake's body and back into Glen's. Glen shot back up onto his feet and stalked out of the bathroom.

(-v-)

Paige walked up to the church and pulled open the door to go inside. She walked down the aisle and removed her sunglasses. She slowly approached a older woman that was lighting some candles in the front of the church.

"Excuse me?" Paige said softly. "Are you Sister Agnes?"

The old woman smiled at Paige.

"Why yes I am and who might you be?" Sister Agnes asked.

"I'm Paige, Paige Matthews." Paige introduced herself.

Sister Agnes frowned and thought for a while. She shook her head at Paige when she couldn't remember her.

"It's okay, I've changed since the last time you saw me on August 2nd, 1977." Paige said. "Ring any bells?"

Sister Agnes brought her hand up to her chest.

"Oh my goodness, you've come back." Sister Agnes said.

Paige gave her a smile and Sister Agnes smiled back.

"Come with me," Sister Agnes said. "I have something to show you"

Sister Agnes took her hand and they hurried off into the corridor. They stopped at a wooden door. Sister Agnes removed a key from her pocket and unlocked the room and let Paige and herself in. She closed the door behind them and hurried to the back of the room and removed a small chest from her closet. She put it on a table and slowly opened it.

"I was just about your age when they came to me," Sister Agnes said.

"They?" Paige said stunned. "My mother and my father?"

Sister Agnes nodded her eyes blinking.

"They came in a swirl of bright white lights," She said. "Just like angels!"

"White lights?" Paige asked remembering when that monster had attacked her outside of P3. She had disappeared and reappeared in white lights.

"What do you mean?" Paige enquired. _Maybe she knows more…_

"That's how they appeared to me," Sister Agnes explained. "With you in their arms, you were such a beautiful little thing."

Paige lowered her head and blushed.

"They said that you were in great danger and that they had no choice but to give you up to protect you." Sister Agnes said.

"What kind of danger?" Paige asked frowning.

"They didn't say," Sister Agnes replied. "but I could tell by their pain that it was very real. They asked me to find you a good home, a safe home."

Paige nodded, she felt warmth inside of her as she thought of her adoptive parents whom she loved very much. They had passed some years ago.

"And to keep her secret - until you came looking."

"But how could they have known?" Paige asked surprised that her parents knew she'd someday come back here.

"Because you come from them my dear," Sister Agnes said placing her hand on Paige's arm. "As wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were, you still came from angels."

Sister Agnes and Paige shared a smile. Tears sprung to her eyes as she blinked. Sister Agnes looked away from Paige and back to the trunk she had removed from her closet earlier. She pulled out an old blanket and handing it to her. As soon as Paige's hands touched the blanket her mind filled with images.

(-v-)

_She saw a man and a woman orb into the church, stunning a poor young Sister Agnes. The woman was crying as she cradled a little baby in her arms. They told Sister Agnes everything she had told Paige. _

_"This is the only way Patty," The man said. _

_"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." Patty said holding the baby closer to her. _

_Baby Paige squeaked. _

_"Patty, we have to go." The man said. _

_"I can't abandon her like this," Patty said._

_"She will know the pain both of you felt for giving her up." Sister Agnes said. _

_"Find her a good and save home, please!" The man begged. _

_"Of course," Sister Agnes said. _

_Before Patty handed baby Paige to Sister Agnes she spoke._

_"I have a request, can you make sure her name begins with a 'P', it's a family tradition." Patty explained. _

_"Of course," Sister Agnes said with a smile. _

_"Goodbye my beautiful girl, I love you." Patty said placing a kiss on the baby's head. _

_The man stroked her head as well before placing a kiss on it as well. Patty reluctantly handed the baby over to Sister Agnes. _

_"She will be safe, I promise." Sister Agnes said. _

_Patty broke down in tears as the man wrapped his arms around her. He closed his tearing eyes and they both disappeared in orbs._

(-v-)

Paige opened her eyes and looked back at Sister Agnes.

"They asked me to save this for you for this day," Sister Agnes said. "It's what they bundled you up with."

Paige unfolded the blanket and gasped when she saw an embroidered pink "P" on it.

"You mother only had one request, that your name begin with a 'P'." Sister Agnes said looking down at the blanket as well.

Paige and Sister Agnes looked up when they heard the door open behind them.

"Can I help…" Sister Agnes began. Paige was stunned when she saw Prue and Piper enter the room. Piper was standing with her hands in the air.

"Okay," Prue said hurrying to Paige' side. "We need to get you out of here."

"What did you do to her?" Paige asked scared.

"Oh don't worry she's just frozen," Piper said. "Lucky I didn't blow her up, my powers have been kind of off lately."

Paige kept staring at them, not trusting them. Prue and Piper's eyes caught what Paige was holding.

"Piper?" Prue said.

"Is that our blanket?" Piper asked lifting her hand to touch the blanket.

Paige pulled the blanket back and held it against her chest.

"No that's mine!" Paige blurted. "Leave me alone!"

Paige sprinted passed Prue and Piper and out of the room.

"Paige!" Piper called as she and Prue hurried after her. "Paige, wait please!"

Paige kept walking down the aisle to the church doors.

"Stop, or I'll freeze!" Piper warned as she and Prue hurried to catch up to her.

Paige stopped immediately.

"Our powers don't work on each other Piper," Prue said under her breath.

"I know, but she doesn't know that." Piper said holding her hands up.

Paige turned back to her sisters.

"Please," She begged. "Just leave me alone."

"Look Paige, we know what you're going through," Piper began looking sympathetically at the scared girl. "We went through the same thing when we found out that we were witches."

Prue lifted her head and finally speaking.

"Look you've just got to trust us okay," Prue said sternly. "Someone very bad and evil is after you."

"Trust you guys?" Paige said with a laugh. "You just froze a nun, how do I know you're not the evil ones?"

"Well if were evil that means that you are too!" Prue spat.

"Prue…" Piper warned.

"No, I'm sick of this game." Prue said angrily.

Paige turned and started to walk away again.

"Calm down okay?" Piper said putting her hand on Prue's arm. "Let me take care of this."

Prue rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine," She said softly.

"Paige, do you know you have a power too?" Piper asked.

Paige stopped at the door and turned back to them.

"At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do." Piper said as she and Prue walked up and stood in front of her. "And the sooner you learn what that power is, the sooner you can protect yourself."

"I have a power?" Paige asked.

"According to the prophecy the third sister has the power to see the future." Prue explained.

Paige turned her head away.

"I think I already have," She said looking back at Prue and Piper.

"At the funeral, right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I saw that thing attack me." Paige said. "I thought I was losing my mind or something."

"That thing is something we call a demon," Prue said.

"Is he still after me?" Paige asked.

"No, when we said that spell we got rid of him for good." Piper said.

"Something much worse is after you," Prue said.

Paige fell down into a chair next to the door.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked hurrying to Paige.

"I think I need some water," Paige said.

At that moment a glass of water appeared in orbs in her hands.

Paige instantly dropped the glass and gasped as it shattered across the floor.

"How the hell did I do that?" Paige said her hands shaking.

"I don't know," Piper said, her eyes wide with confusion. "Prue?" Piper looked up at her sister.

"It must be her whitelighter powers," Prue said. "After all, Leo has some telekinetic abilities. Maybe she can move things to her by orbing them or something. Clearly she doesn't have much control over it."

Piper placed her hand on Paige's knee, trying to calm her down. She looked back at Prue.

Prue shrugged her shoulders; after all it was just a theory.

(-v-)

The Source flamed in while walking down the path that led to the church doors. As he was about to open the door, he fell to the floor bringing his hand to his ears as the stone gargoyles on the roof of the church started to shriek.

"No!" The Source cried in Glen's voice.

The sisters put their hands over their ears.

"Ooh what the hell is that?" Prue asked.

"I have no idea!" Piper said standing up and walking back to Prue.

The church doors swung open and the Source was lying outside them.

"Paige!" He called softly.

Paige jumped up from her chair and saw Glen lying on the porch.

"Glen!" Paige called grabbing her bag and running to her boyfriend's side.

"Paige!" Prue and Piper both called after her. "Wait!"

Paige helped Glen up. "What's the matter?" She shrieked.

"I don't know, something's after me." The Source said in Glen's voice.

"Come on," Paige said letting Glen lean on her.

"Paige!" Piper called again as she and Prue ran after Paige.

The Source quickly turned his head back to the door. His eyes flashed red as he sent Prue and Piper backwards sliding across the aisle. Prue and Piper stopped screaming as they reached the front of the church.

"What the hell was that?" Prue asked lifting her head.

"That's a very good question." A new voice said.

Prue quickly sat up and Piper turned her head. It was Sister Agnes. She was standing next to them, her arms crossed over her chest. Prue and Piper shared a quick look before looking back at the woman.

After a half hour Prue and Piper had explained everything to Sister Agnes, if she really believed them, heaven only knows. They had to tell her something otherwise she would have called the police. And the Halliwells had enough cop troubles at the moment.

Prue was standing by the living room window looking out into the street. Inspector Cortez was sitting in his car, keeping surveillance.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she and Leo came into the room, Leo carrying a tray with cups of tea.

"We're being watched." Prue said keeping her eyes on Cortez. She knew he knew she was watching him and she didn't care.

"What?" Piper said as she joined Prue at the window.

"So Darryl wasn't kidding when he said he was going to stake us out." Prue said.

"This is ridiculous, what is he going to find?" Piper said.

"He thinks we killed our sister and he's not going to rest until he proves it." Prue said closing the curtain and walking over to the couch. She sat down just as Leo handed her a cup.

"Thanks," She said happily taking a sip.

Piper also retreated from the window.

"As if we don't have enough problems," She muttered under her breath. She also took a cup from Leo and sat down next to Paige.

"So what happened with Paige?" Leo asked just as Cole entered the room. He took a cup as well and sat down on the couch across from the sisters. Leo sat on the one next to Cole.

"Well we told her about her powers and then she orbed a glass of water to her." Piper said.

"She orbed it to her?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Prue said. "Could it be that two of her whitelighter powers just sort of combined to form a new power?"

Leo frowned. "It's possible. As a whitelighter I have some telekinetic abilities but it needs to be developed to become like yours. Practiced." Leo said.

"So you think her power of telekinesis and orbing might have merged to become, what...telekinetic-orbing?" Piper asked cradling her cup.

"It's possible, but like I said; it takes practice to develop the power, because whitelighters are suppose to be pacifists." Leo explained.

"But she's a whitelighter and a witch; does that mean she might be able to fully develop it?" Cole asked.

"Yes, because of her bloodline, telekinesis is a Warren power." Leo said.

"But I have that power; both of us can't have the same power." Prue said.

"That's just it, your telekinesis stems from you Warren magic, Paige's comes from her Whitelighter heritage. The Warren blood will just help the power develop faster. Her telekinesis will be completely different from yours because orbing is involved." Leo explained.

Prue nodded her head understanding.

"Maybe I'll help her develop it once we get this mess sorted out." Prue said.

Piper gave Prue a smile. She was glad Prue was finally coming around.

"What else happened?" Cole asked.

"Well after the whole orbing incident, there was this intense shrieking sound outside the church." Prue explained.

"Kind of like an intense dog whistle?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Piper asked.

"Gargoyles," Cole said.

"Gargoyles?" Prue asked, her brow furrowing.

"They only come out of their resting states to ward of evil." Cole said.

Prue looked back at Piper.

"The Source?" Prue said.

"It must have been him that knocked us on our asses," Piper said.

"If he was there, that must mean he's tracking Paige." Leo said.

"He won't hurt her if he wants to turn her evil right?" Prue asked.

"I don't think he will," Cole said.

"We have to find him," Piper said.

"You can find him, can't you?" Leo asked turning his head to Cole.

Cole lowered his eyes.

"What does he mean?" Prue asked.

"Demons can sense the Source's aura; it's to remind us of his power, his reach." Cole explained.

"We'll track the Source first thing in the morning, I think we all need rest after the day we had." Prue said standing up from the couch and placing her cup back on the tray.

"I agree," Piper said standing up as well.

Leo raised as well taking Cole's cup from him and placing both of theirs on the tray, picking it up and carrying it to the kitchen.

(-v-)

Paige sat on a couch in her apartment covered by a blanket. She was staring out in front of her. Her mind was swimming. Ever since Phoebe's funeral Paige's life has been turned upside down. She discovered she had sisters and that she was a witch of all things. Paige knew when she wanted to find out who she was; she never thought she'd find out that she was a freak. Glen approached her and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Paige said thankfully taking the glass from his hands and taking a sip.

Glen sat down next to her, taking the glass from her hands and putting it down on the table.

"I'm so sorry that you are caught up in this," Paige said softly.

"Caught up in what?" Glen said. "Paige, talk to me, please."

"I don't know," Paige said her voice trembling. "I'm just so confused, I-…"

"Hey, it's okay." Glen whispered putting his fingers to her chin and lifting Paige's head so that their eyes could meet.

Paige looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm here for you, you're safe." Glen said.

Paige gave a small smile. How lucky could a girl be? Paige once again realized how much she loved Glen. He was the most understanding and supportive boyfriend. He almost seemed too perfect.

"I'll protect you," Glen said leaning in and kissing Paige.

Paige returned the kiss. For a moment her mind went blank and she only focused on this moment here and now. Everything that happened the last couple of days, faded away.

(-v-)

The sun glistened through the stain glass windows of the Halliwell Manor as Prue and Piper followed by Leo and Cole, made their way up to the attic.

"Okay we have a way to find the Source, but we still have no idea how to find Paige." Prue said hurrying to the podium and opening the Book Of Shadows.

She flipped through the pages as Cole went and stood at the attic windows. Leo sat down in a chair and allowed Piper to sit on his lap.

"What's up?" Prue asked glancing up from the Book.

"He's still out there," Cole said.

Inspector Cortez had been staking them out since the previous evening and clearly he wasn't going to leave until he got what he came for.

"He's the least of our worries right now," Prue said, her eyes returning to the Book.

"I could take care of him if you want," Cole said.

"Thanks, but let's handle one problem at a time." Piper said.

"I'm just trying to protect you guys," Cole said.

"Why?" Piper asked. "I thought since Phoebe's gone you wouldn't be sticking around anymore."

"Piper!" Prue said, making it obvious that Piper was being insensitive.

Piper still didn't trust Cole and always thought he might turn and try to kill them again. She knew he loved Phoebe, but was their love strong enough to suppress his evil side? And now that Phoebe was gone, would Belthazor be resurfacing soon?

"Phoebe would want me to look after you guys, I'm doing this for her." Cole explained. "I'm an asset to the side of good."

"He's right, he has over a 100 years of information." Leo said. "He could be useful for the side of good."

"We don't expect you leave Cole, we consider you part of the family." Prue said.

"Thanks Prue, that mean a lot to me." Cole said sincerely.

Prue nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Okay back to the issue at hand people." Piper said standing up from Leo's lap and approaching her sister.

"Alright," Prue said slamming the Book shut.

She winked at Piper and looked up. Piper gave her a confused look.

"If anyone's up there, we would appreciate some help in finding Paige!" Prue shouted.

The Book flipped open by it's own and the pages flipped for a while before coming to an halt. Prue and Piper both looked down at the page.

"An Enchantment Spell?" Piper asked. "How's that going to help us find Paige?"

"Maybe it's not to find her but to ID the Source," Prue said. "Here look at the last line."

Piper peered at the page.

"So she can reveal the evil within?" Piper read.

"The Source might be possessing somebody's body to roam around undetected, with that spell you'd see his true form." Cole said.

"Since the Source is tracking Paige we might be able to find them both, but that will only help if we can see him." Prue said.

"So what can we enchant?" Piper asked scanning the attic.

Prue walked to the back of the attic and opened a drawer of an old dresser. She pulled out a pair of pink plastic sunglasses.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen those in years." Piper said shocked.

"I found them the other day," Prue said.

"What's so special about them?" Leo asked.

"They belonged to Phoebe," Prue said.

"Oh," Leo said.

"These are perfect," Piper said as Prue stood closer to her.

Piper took the one side of the glasses, while Prue held onto the other side.

"Ready?" Prue asked.

"Yup," Piper said.

"_Magic Forces Far and Wide_

_Enchant These So Those Can't Hide_

_Allow This Witch To Use Therein_

_So She Can Reveal The Evil Within_"

The glasses gave a golden glow and then it returned to its former state.

"Alrighty, better test them." Prue said sliding the glasses on.

Prue looked over at Leo.

"Anything?" Leo asked.

"Nope, you are your charming whitelighter self." Prue said.

"How about me?" Cole asked walking towards her.

Prue gave a shriek.

"What?" Cole asked. "What do I look like?"

"You look like hell!" Prue said.

Piper gave a chuckle.

"Well these sure are enchanting," Prue said removing the glasses.

"Thanks for the magical assist Grams," Piper said lifting her eyes to the ceiling.

"How do you know it wasn't someone else?" Prue asked.

Piper gave a small smile thinking that Phoebe was up there looking done on them, helping them. Leo and Cole also had little smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Phoebs," Piper said softly.

"Alright Cole," Prue said turning to him. "It's all you,"

Cole nodded his head before closing his eyes and focusing on where to find the Source.

(-v-)

Paige awoke the next morning laying in her boyfriends arms. She had asked Glen to stay with her the previous night because she didn't want to be alone. She slowly removed Glen's arm that was draped over her. He stirred and his eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Paige said sitting up.

"It's fine," Glen said sitting up as well pulling the sheets off of him to reveal his nicely built torso. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel much better when I take a long hot shower." Paige said standing up and making her way to the bathroom.

Glen followed her with his eyes until she was in the bathroom and then he flamed out once she shut the door behind her.

Paige turned on the hot water and climbed into the shower. The hot spray of the water on her skin felt so good, that she never wanted to get out. After about 15 minutes Paige turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out of the shower and into a billow of steam. She made her way to the basin and stared blankly into her mirror. It was obscured by a layer of condensation. She could not see a thing and suddenly she saw Glen's reflection behind her. She stared into his eyes in the mirror.

"You know who you are now Paige," Glen said, his voice dark and deep. "You know where your destiny lies and it's not with your sister witches."

Paige's face remained unchanged; she seemed to be in a trance.

"This is what you've been searching for you're whole life," Glen whispered in her ear. "This is why you have this gift."

Paige stood still, transfixed at the image in front of her. Glen's appearance changed into that of Jake Hayden's. He was glaring at her.

"You can't stop me, no one can." He taunted her.

Hatred flickered in Paige's eyes as Glen reappeared behind her.

"Use your powers for your own desires, to seek your own revenge." Glen purred in her ears.

Paige could feel the power building up inside of her just like her anger.

"Call for his heart," Glen whispered. "Call for his life,"

Glen vanished and Paige kept staring into the mirror. She extended her hand towards the mirror, her powers surging through her body. The mirror exploded across her body and face, but Paige did not feel a thing. The only thing she felt was intense anger.

_He's right, I have to end this._ Paige thought continuing to stare at her reflection.

(-v-)

Two Hours later Paige was sitting at her desk at South Bay Social Services, still staring blankly in front of her. She turned her head when Jake Hayden threw open Mr. Cowan's office door and stormed out. His wife soon took after him. Paige stood up and followed them out.

(-v-)

Back at the manor Cole had already tracked the Source. They had all piled into Piper's jeep and made their way downtown. When they arrived at their destination everyone jumped out of the car and looked around.

"South Bay Social Services," Prue read the sign above the glass doors.

"Why would the Source be here, what does he want to adopt a demonic spawn?" Piper asked.

"This could be where Paige works," Leo suggested.

"Maybe, does anyone see her?" Prue asked scanning the terrain.

"Cole, are you sure this is the right place?" Leo asked.

"Positive, I can feel him." Cole said. "He's close,"

Everyone kept a look out for the Source.

"Prue, do you have the glasses?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah," Prue said quickly as she pulled out the glasses from her jacket pocket.

She quickly slipped the on and looked around.

"Anything?" Cole asked.

"Not yet," Prue said.

(-v-)

Paige was hot on the heels of the fleeing couple. They walked by some bushes, when Paige stopped, held out her hand and channeled her powers.

"Heart!" She called.

Jake grabbed at his chest and sunk to the ground.

"Jake what's the matter?" Carol shrieked as she clung to her falling husband.

(-v-)

The sisters, Leo and Cole turned their attention to the ruckus.

"What's going on over there?" Piper asked as she pointed to the screaming woman.

"I see Paige, she has a black aura around her." Prue said.

"The Source?" Leo asked.

"Can't be, if Prue saw my demonic half she'd see his too." Cole explained.

"What is she doing?" Piper asked.

"Well whatever it is, it's no good." Prue said grabbing Piper's hand. "Come on!"

All four of them hurried over to Paige.

"Paige, it's me Prue and Piper." Prue said looking at Paige.

Something was wrong, Prue could feel it. Carol screamed for someone to call for an ambulance.

"He's evil," Paige said. "He's hurting his child."

Paige kept her hand stretched out, turning her hand into a fist.

"Paige, you are being seduced into doing this." Piper said.

Jake was writhing on the ground from the intense pain he felt.

"Alright," Prue said grabbing Paige's arm. "Hi, it's time to go."

Paige tried to yank her arm away from Prue's grasp but Prue proved to be much stronger than her. Prue pulled her in behind the bushes.

"Leo get her to the manor, we'll meet you there!" Prue said keep a tight grip on her feisty sister.

Leo grabbed Paige from behind, making sure to wrap his arms around hers. They were taken over by swirling lights and they disappeared.

(-v-)

Jake became calm and tried to sit up.

"Jake are you okay?" Carol asked concerned. "Maybe you should lay back down"

Jake stood up, clearly feeling better.

"I'm not covering for you anymore Carol," Jake said giving a cough.

Carol did not meet her husband's eyes.

"You keep your hands off of our son," Jake said walking away.

(-v-)

"She sure is strong," Prue said as she, Piper and Cole made their way back to the Jeep.

Prue and Piper climbed into the car. Cole closed the door for Prue but did not get in as well.

"Cole, are you coming?" Prue asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here, make sure the Source isn't tracking Paige to you." Cole said.

Prue nodded. "Be safe," Prue said as Piper started the car.

Cole waited until the girls were out of sight before he made his way down the road. He could feel The Source, he knew he was close, but he didn't know where. Cole stood still as he felt a presence. He turned around to see Glen standing behind him with a sword in his hands. He ran the blade into Cole's stomach. Cole gasped for air as he fell to his knees. The Source took Cole's in his one hand. Cole's face gave off a red glow.

"Don't die to quickly traitor," Glen said with the Source's voice. "I want you to suffer for your betrayal."

Cole fell over to the ground. The Source turned around and walked down the road.

"Oracle, find Paige." The Source boomed. "One last time."

He disappeared in flames, leaving Cole there to die. Cole looked up and then shimmered away.

(-v-)

Prue and Piper hurried into the manor as they heard crashing noises. They made their way into the living room when a knife came flying at them. Prue flicked her finger and sent the knife into the wall.

"I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil!" Leo yelled in Paige's direction.

"We see that," Piper said.

Paige held her hand out to a crystal lamp standing on a table next the couch.

"Lamp!" She called.

It disappeared in orbs and Paige telekinetically sent it towards her sisters.

Piper lifted her hands and froze the oncoming lamp.

"Okay that is Mom's crystal!" Prue said storming towards Paige and tackling her to the ground.

Leo hurried over to Prue and pinned Paige's arms behind her back as Prue held onto her legs. Piper grabbed the frozen lamp and placed it back on the table and hurried to her sisters and husband.

"What do we do?" Piper asked.

"Check the Book and see if there's a Wiccan exorcism or something," Prue suggested.

"Okay, I'm on it!" Piper said turning around and heading for the stairs.

She stopped in her tracks when the lights started to flicker.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as someone appeared behind her sister.

It was Glen, but his eyes were black.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Take a wild guess," Glen said in the Source's voice.

His eyes flashed red as he sent Piper flying into the air. She crashed through the banister and landed on the top part of the stairs.

"Piper!" Prue called as she leapt up and approached the Source.

Prue stood strong and determined in front of the demon that killed her sister.

"You son of a bitch," Prue said through gritted teeth. "I will make you pay for what you have done."

Prue lifted both her hands and sent a telekinetic blast at the Source. It was something she had never done before. Piper stood up from the stairs and stared at the huge blast heading towards the Source. He lifted his hands which were glowing red and sent the impact back towards Prue. Prue's eyes widened as the impact was heading towards her. It hit her and sent her flying though the air. She went right through the boarded up dining room window and landed on the grass.

"Prue no!" Piper screamed as she limped down the stairs.

Leo let go of a now calmed down Paige and orbed outside to where Prue had landed. The Source gave a laugh.

"You Charmed Ones are getting too easy to kill nowadays." The Source said.

Piper limped to the bottom of the stairs.

"Glen, what's going on?" Paige asked as she stood up.

The Source looked over at Paige, now channeling Glen's voice again.

"It's okay honey, everything going to be fine." Glen said.

"Stay the hell away from me," Paige said, clearly no longer in a trance.

"You can't force her," Piper said.

"No but I can persuade her," The Source said.

"Paige listen to me, he just wants you for your power." Piper said. "He's the real evil one."

"Shut up!" The Source boomed.

"He killed Phoebe, Paige!" Piper cried. "And he just tried to kill Prue!"

Paige brought her hands up to her head.

"He's going to kill all of us, he is the Source Of All Evil, he is not your boyfriend!" Piper said.

"I have had enough of you!" The Source said as he lifted Piper off of her feet and trapped her in a vortex of energy.

"Paige please!" Piper begged. "Help me!"

Paige looked from Glen to a crying Piper above her.

"Stop it," She whispered. "I said stop!" She yelled.

Piper disappeared out of the vortex in orbs and landed next to Paige just as Leo and Prue orbed in mid-healing. Paige bent down and helped up an injured Piper. Leo finished healing Prue just as the clock struck seven. The 48-hours were over and Paige had passed the test with flying colours.

"Well, I guess blood sure as hell is thicker than evil." Prue said.

The Source looked over at the grandfather clock. He stepped out of Glen's body and he fell the ground.

"I've broken the Charmed circle once," The Source said. "And I will do it again."

"Not this time," Piper said.

"At least it wasn't a complete loss, thanks to Belthazor." The Source said.

"What did you do to him?" Prue yelled.

"Oh my god!" A man's voice said.

Everyone turned their attention to Inspector Cortez who was standing in the foyer videotaping them.

"Inspector, get the hell out of here!" Prue yelled.

With a wave of his hand the Source sent the inspector flying through the air. He landed against the wall, on a coat hook protruding from the wall. The hook stabbed him in the back. He hung there for a moment before falling to the ground. The Source turned back to the sisters and then quickly disappeared in flames. Leo rushed over to the inspector's side and placed his hands over him. Inspector Cortez sat up, checking for his wound.

"You're okay now," Leo said.

"What the hell are you people?" Cortez asked as he grabbed his camera and headed out the door.

"He's going to expose us!" Piper said.

"We'll get the tape back, first we need to find Cole and fast." Prue said.

"Leo can you sense him?" Piper asked.

"No, but Prue can," Leo said.

"Huh?" Prue asked.

"Take this," Leo said handing her Cole's jacket that had fallen to the floor when Cortez crashed into it.

"Concentrate; use your telepathy to track him, just like you tracked Paige." Leo said.

"Leo I'm still new to this power, Grams helped me to track Paige." Prue said.

"You can do it Prue," Leo said.

Prue nodded and closed her eyes trying to sense Cole. Then suddenly, like a vision she saw him.

"Prue, help me!" He moaned.

Prue opened her eyes and tossed the jacket on the floor. She quickly ran up the stairs, minding the broken pieces of the banister.

"Prue!" Piper called after her.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"We're about to find out," Piper said as she took Paige's hand.

Piper and Paige took to the stairs and followed Prue, with Leo not far behind them

(-v-)

When Piper, Paige and Leo arrived in the attic, they saw Prue leaning over Cole.

"He's still alive, Leo you need to heal him." Prue said.

"I can't, it's against the rules." Leo said.

"Screw the rules, Cole has done too much for him to die now." Prue said.

"Even if I do heal him, I won't be able to heal his demonic half and that won't save him." Leo explained.

"Well what do we do now?" Piper asked.

"Can't I help, I mean I guess Leo and I sort of have the same powers." Paige said. "Can't I try to heal his other half."

Paige didn't quite understand what she was saying but she knew she was doing something good.

"It might work," Leo said taking Paige's hand and lowering her to the floor.

"Hold onto my hand and place your other hand over his wound." Leo said.

Paige did as she was told and closed her eyes. A golden light emerged from both their hands. Cole's wound magically disappeared. Cole sat up and gasped.

"Take it easy Cole," Prue said holding him up.

"That was good, right?" Paige asked.

Piper bent down and helped Paige up.

"That was very good," She said with a smile.

Leo turned his head and saw blood dripping down Piper's leg.

"Come here honey," He said as he led Piper to the couch.

She laid down and Leo placed his hands over her to heal her.

"Cole, I need your help." Prue said.

"Anything," Cole said as he and Prue stood up from the floor. "What's going on?"

"We had a little run in with the inspector and he kind of video taped something he shouldn't have and now we need to get the tape back." Prue quickly explained.

"We'll be back," Cole said taking Prue's hand and shimmering away.

"That was cool," Paige said admiring Cole's way of transportation.

Leo finished healing her and Piper said up with a smile.

"So you need some help with your boyfriend?" Piper asked.

"Could Leo, what do you call it, orb us to my apartment?" Paige asked.

"Yes it's called orbing, I'm sure he can do that, right honey?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded his head. Paige started out of the attic.

"Paige?" Piper said.

Paige turned back to Piper.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? We sort of have some stuff to talk about." Piper said.

"I'd love to, see you tomorrow Piper." Paige said with a smile and she and Leo made their way downstairs.

Piper walked over to the Book and closed it. She ran her finger across the Triquetra before leaving the attic.

(-v-)

Prue and Cole shimmered into the evidence room of the San Francisco Police Department.

"Why can't Darryl just get rid of the tape?" Cole asked.

"He could lose his job Cole," Prue explained softly.

She flicked her finger towards the security camera and turned it towards the wall.

Prue walked through the passages until she found a box labeled "Halliwell"

"I think I got it," Prue said as she opened the box. "Bingo!" Prue removed the tape and put it in her back pocket.

She closed the box and put it back in its spot just as they heard someone unlocking the door.

"Someone's coming!" Cole whispered as he grabbed Prue's hand.

They shimmered away just as the door opened. Inspector Cortez, Darryl and Captain Lewis stepped into the room.

"You won't believe the footage I have Sir," Cortez said.

"Well I hope it is as important as you say, after all you dragged me back here on my night off." Captain Lewis said.

Cortez kept smiling as he opened the box to find it empty.

"What the hell!" He yelled. "Where is it?"

Darryl took the box from him.

"Are you sure you put it in here?" Darryl asked.

"It was you, you're covering for them again!" Cortez yelled. "Aren't you?"

"Morris was with us the entire time, where could he possibly have found the time to sneak off and steal the tape?" Lewis said.

Cortez didn't know what to say.

"You've wasted enough of my evening Cortez, good night." Lewis said as he made his way out of the evidence room.

"I know you had something to do with this, I'm going to bust them," Cortez warned as he walked towards the door. "And then I'm going to bust you."

Cortez disappeared into the hall as Darryl was left standing alone.

(-v-)

The next evening Paige came out of the bathroom dressed in a hot pink dress trying to get her earrings on when her doorbell rang. She hurried over to the door and opened it to see Glen standing there.

"Hey you!" Paige said leaning forward and placing a kiss on Glen's lips.

She stood aside to let him in.

"We need to talk," Glen said walking into the apartment and making his way to the couch to sit down.

Paige closed the door and joined him.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"These last couple of days has been kind of weird for me." Glen said.

"I know, it has been for me too." Paige said.

"Look Paige, I never dreamt that stuff like demons and witches existed." Glen said.

"What are you trying to say to me Glen?" Paige asked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, not at all." Glen said. "I just think we need some time apart,"

"That's breaking up," Paige said tears forming in her eyes. "I did not ask for this you know?"

"It's not about you being a witch Paige, I think it's pretty awesome." Glen said. "But the world's biggest evil took over my body and I just feel like I need to sort that out on my own."

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked.

"I was thinking of going to Australia for a while, until I can clear my head." Glen said.

Paige nodded her head, knowing there was nothing she could say to change his mind. After all, she had known him her whole life. She knew him better than anyone.

"Call me when you get there?" Paige asked.

Glen nodded as he leaned in a kissed Paige. He pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"I love you," He said standing up from the couch.

Paige didn't look at him, she just took a deep breath, trying not to cry. Glen gave a sigh as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Glen!" Paige said as she jumped up from the couch.

She jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and gave him a hug.

"I love you too, be careful." Paige said breaking the hug.

Glen gave her a smile and left the apartment. Paige stood there as he closed the door. She stood there for a moment before rushing to the door. She threw it open just in time to see Glen enter the elevator. She lifted her hand and waved at him. He gave her a smile just as the elevator doors closed. Paige leaned against the doorjamb.

"I'll miss you," She said before heading back into her apartment.

(-v-)

Prue and Piper stepped out of the kitchen carrying the food from the kitchen to the dining table.

"I hope Paige isn't picky about food." Piper said placing the food on the table.

"If she's a Halliwell, she'll love your food no matter what." Prue said.

"Let's hope so," Piper said as Leo orbed into the dining room holding a bottle of Apple Cider.

"It was the last bottle!" Leo said handing it to Piper.

"Talk about luck." Piper said taking the bottle and putting it in an ice bucket.

The doorbell rang and everyone glanced over to it.

"She's here," Piper said hurrying over to the door and opening it. "Hi Paige,"

"Hi," Paige said giving Piper a warm smile.

"You look beautiful," Piper said letting Paige into the manor.

"Thank you, so do you." Paige said handing Piper a bunch of flowers.

"Thank you," Piper said accepting the flowers. "Come on,"

Piper walked towards the dining room followed by Paige.

"Hi everyone," Paige said awkwardly.

"Hey Paige," Leo said.

Prue lifted her hand and gave Paige a small wave. She still felt a little uncomfortable around Paige, not that it was her fault. She just didn't know her. Just then Cole shimmered in.

"Did you take care of it?" Prue asked.

"Yep, that tape is burning at the bottom of a volcano." Cole assured her.

"Thanks," Prue said with a smile.

"Anytime," Cole said.

"Is everything okay Paige?" Piper asked looking at her new sister.

"Yeah I'm just a little upset that's all," Paige said.

"About what?" Piper asked standing closer to Paige.

"Glen and I broke up, he's left for Australia." Paige said.

"Oh my god, Paige I'm so sorry." Piper said.

"Was it about you being a witch?" Prue asked, no for the first time speaking to Paige.

"He says it's not because of that, he says that he just needs time to figure it all out, with him being possessed by the Source and all." Paige explained.

"He'll come around," Piper said.

Paige nodded her head. Everyone remained silent until Leo spoke up.

"So, shall we?" Leo asked.

"We have something we have to do first, would you boys excuse us?" Prue said.

"Come on Paige," Piper said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Paige asked.

"To show you what good magic can do?" Prue said as she led Piper and Paige up the stairs.

(-v-)

In the attic, Prue had arranged candles in a circle was lighting them. She finished the last one and made her way to Piper, who was standing by the Book. She gave Paige a small smile as she passed her. Prue went and stood next to Piper. The two sisters took a deep breath each and started the spell.

"_Hear These Words, Hear My Cry_

_Spirit From The Other Side,_

_Come To Me, I Summon Thee_

_Cross Now The Great Divide._"

In a swirl of lights Patty appeared in the middle of the circle. Paige looked confused at the stranger.

"There's somebody here we thought you should meet," Piper said.

"Paige!" Patty said, her voice echoing through out the attic.

Paige took a deep breath as Patty walked out of the circle and became corporeal. Patty took a stunned Paige into her arms. Paige gasped as she touched her mother's body. Patty closed her eyes and held onto Paige for a moment. She pulled back and looked at a smiling Paige.

"Welcome home," She said.

Tears streamed down Paige's cheeks as Patty embraced her again. Prue wrapped her arm around Piper as they laid their heads against each other to enjoy this moment. The Power Of Three was reunited, though there will be many more battles on the horizon for the new Charmed Ones, at least they can face it together.

(-v-)


	4. Ch 4 Crime & Witchcraft

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4: Crime and Witchcraft**

(-v-)

It was a beautiful sunshine morning in San Francisco as the sun shone high above the Golden Gate Bridge. Prue stumbled down the grand stair case of the Halliwell manor, balancing her camera equipment in her arms. Prue suddenly felt her camera start to slip under all the other things she was carrying.

"No!" Prue screamed as the camera started to fall.

Suddenly it froze a few centimeters from the ground. Prue looked up to see her sister, Piper standing in front of the stairs with her hands outstretched in front of her.

"Oh my god, Piper!" Prue said breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Piper bent down and picked up the camera. She also took some of the other equipment from Prue's hands.

"Don't mention it," Piper said carrying it all to the couch. "Are you going back to work?"

Piper turned back to Prue, who had made her way down the last few steps.

"Better late than never huh?" Prue said.

"Are you ready to go back to work?" Piper asked.

"Piper, we can't keep hiding in the manor." Prue said. "We have to go out and brave the big bad world."

"Yeah but-" Piper began.

"No buts, Phoebe wouldn't want us to put our lives on hold for her." Prue explained." You should get back to P3 too."

"Do you think about her?" Piper asked lowering her eyes.

"Everyday," Prue said softy.

"I miss her, Prue. I miss how she'd always drink all the coffee and eat all the cereal." Piper said remembering her now deceased sister. "I miss everything about her,"

Prue blinked her eyes and pulled Piper closer. Piper wrapped her arms around her sister. Some time ago, Piper thought that Prue was the only sister she had left until they had discovered Paige, who was their half sister. She was the daughter of their mother and her whitelighter Sam. They had saved her from the Source and Paige was now a part of the new Charmed Ones.

"I know sweetie," Prue said breaking the hug. "So are you going to P3?"

"No, I have other plans actually." Piper said avoiding Prue's eyes.

"Plans? What plans?" Prue asked putting her camera into her camera bag.

"Um Paige is coming over later," Piper said.

"What?" Prue asked. "Why?"

"I'm giving her some lessons. You know, getting her into the whole witch thing." Piper explained.

"Oh," Prue said.

"I have to help her out Prue, she needs some guidance." Piper said.

"It's fine," Prue said closing her camera bag.

"Why are you being so hard on her?" Piper asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Piper, can we talk about this later." Prue said slinging her camera bag strap over her shoulder. "I'm going to be late,"

"You always say we'll talk about it later and then we never do," Piper said.

"Leo, a little help please!" Prue called clearly ignoring Piper.

Leo, Piper's whitelighter husband, made his way over to the sisters from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Leo asked walking up next to Piper.

"Can you help me take all this to my car?" Prue asked.

"Sure, no problem." Leo said.

Prue turned on her heel and made her way to the door. Leo quickly grabbed all of the heavy equipment on the couch and rushed after Prue.

"Prue?" Piper said.

"Later Piper," Prue said as she made her way out the door.

Leo glanced back at Piper, confused.

"Never mind," Piper said to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and hurried to Prue's car.

Piper looked over at a table that held the photo of her, Prue and Phoebe. Grams had taken it many years ago before the sisters became the Charmed Ones. The day she took the photo they stood far apart but since then magic had brought the sisters closer together on the picture and in real life too.

"I thought my job as a sisterly mediator was long over," Piper said with a sigh as she made her way to the kitchen.

(-v-)

"What's going on between you two?" Leo asked as he placed all the camera equipment in the back on Prue' SUV.

"It's nothing," Prue said.

"Prue?" Leo said looking her directly in the eyes.

"Fine," Prue said. "I'm upset about Paige."

"Why? You guys seemed fine when she was over for dinner last week." Leo said.

"I'm not ready to accept a new sister in our lives just yet Leo, we barely get to mourn Phoebe and then here comes this half sister just waiting to take her place." Prue said.

"I don't think Paige wants to take Phoebe's place, Prue." Leo said.

"And then we have Piper who is more than willing to show Paige the magical ropes and she is welcoming her into our lives with open arms." Prue said. "It's like she is trying to ease her pain by looking after Paige. Trying to protect her because we couldn't protect Phoebe."

"I get it, but can't you just give her a chance. Try to accept her as your sister?" Leo asked.

"I'm not ready Leo, I'm…just not." Prue said climbing into her car and driving off leaving Leo behind.

(-v-)

Paige sat at her desk in the busy social services offices reading a book. She seemed to be concentrating really hard as she did not look up from it when her friend Lila came up to her desk.

"Paige?" Lila said.

Paige did not look up as she was too caught up in the book.

"Paige!" Lila said a little louder.

Paige quickly lifted her head at the sound of her name.

"Oh my god!" Paige said closing the book and cradling it in her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"That's strange, considering I've been calling your name for the last 30 seconds!" Lila said.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in my book." Paige said.

"What are you reading?" Lila asked leaning over the desk to see.

Paige tried to hide the book from her friend but it was too late.

"A book about Witchcraft?" Lila asked. "Are you into that kind of stuff?"

"God no!" Paige exclaimed. "I was just curious."

"I think the supernatural kind of makes life interesting." Lila said sitting on Paige's desk.

Paige's eyes brightened. Could she possibly share with her friend that she is in fact a witch? But what if Lila was a demon? She remembered Piper warning her that warlocks and demons could hide themselves in the mortal world to blend in and gain witches' trust to kill them. Paige shook the thought away. She knew Lila for a very long time, there's no way she could be evil.

"You believe in the supernatural?" Paige asked surprised.

"Sort of, I mean I don't believe in ghosts and stuff like that, but I believe in luck, fate, destiny. Those types of things."

"Oh, I see." Paige said relieved.

"Paige!" A voice boomed behind them.

"Gotta go!" Lila said as she jumped off the desk and hurried away.

Paige squirmed as her boss, Mr Cowan approached her desk.

"Yes Mr Cowan?" Paige said sweetly.

"Why hasn't the court received those papers yet?" Mr Cowan asked.

"Papers?" Paige asked.

"The court documents for the custody case of Ryan Jacobs. I told you the court needed them ASAP for the hearing this afternoon."

"Oh my god, I forgot all about it!" Paige said guilty.

Paige wasn't the type of girl to not obey orders. She always took her job seriously and never let something like this happen. She knew she had let the book distract her but she didn't know it had distracted her for so long.

"You better run those papers over there pronto and then get back here because I've got some other errands for you to run." Mr Cowan said sternly.

Paige started to panic as she remembered her plans with Piper that afternoon. She planned on asking her boss if she could have the afternoon off but that seemed out of the question now.

_I'll just have to improvise, _Paige thought.

"Mr Cowan, would you mind if I went home after I deliver the papers?" Paige asked. "I don't feel too well."

"You don't look sick," Mr Cowan said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm not sick it's just…" Paige trailed off. "It's that time of the month and I've got horrible cramps."

"Oh!" Mr Cowan said clearly uncomfortable. "Okay then, I'll get Lila to deliver the documents. You go on home."

Paige bit her lip, trying not to smile as her plan had succeeded brilliantly.

"Thank you, Mr Cowan." Paige said grabbing her bag and her book and hurrying out of the office.

(-v-)

Prue stepped into the offices of 415 Magazine. Many co-workers gave her sympathetic smiles and hugs. All of them giving their condolences about Phoebe's death. Mr Corso came into the hall and gestured Prue into his office. Prue nodded as she hurried into the office. Mr Corso closed the door behind her and they walked over to his desk. They both sat down.

"I'm so sorry about your sister, Prue." Mr Corso said.

"Thank you Sir," Prue said.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back to work so soon after…" Mr Corso trailed off.

"I like to keep busy, it keeps my mind off of what happened and I don't think my sister would want me to sit at home all the time." Prue said. "She loves my work, I mean she _loved_ my work."

"If that's what you want, I can give you an assignment right away." Mr Corso said pulling open his desk drawer and pulling out a piece of paper. "We are doing in interest piece on San Francisco, so if you can take some shots of the city, that would be great."

"That sounds fine," Prue said taking the info sheet from him.

"I have listed some things that you can photograph and you can let your imagination run wild if you like." Mr Corso said. "Take your time with it; it's only due in 2 weeks."

"Thank you sir," Prue said standing up and heading to the door.

"Oh Prue," Mr Corso said.

"Yes," Prue replied.

"You have been working here for over two years now, I consider you a friend so please call me Gill." Gill said.

"Thanks for saying that, Gill." Prue said smiling as she opened the door and made her way out of his office.

(-v-)

Piper hurried out of the kitchen carrying bottles of potion ingredients when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Piper yelled as she placed the bottles on the dining room table and hurrying to the door.

Piper opened the door to find Paige standing there.

"Hey Paige, how are ya?" Piper asked letting her sister enter the manor.

"I'm good, how about you?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine thanks," Piper said closing the door.

They stood silently for a few moments.

"So are you ready to get started with your lessons?" Piper asked.

"I guess," Paige said.

"Alrighty." Piper said. "Would you just grab those bottles on the table and head up to the attic?"

Piper and Paige approached the table and Paige pulled a face as she looked at the bottles.

"What is this stuff?" Paige asked.

"Potion ingredients, it may look gross now but you will get used to it." Piper said.

"I doubt that," Paige said with an uncomfortable giggle.

Piper gave a smile. "Take those; I'll meet you up in the attic." Piper said walking towards the kitchen.

Paige lifted a bottle that contained a pig's feet.

"Poor piggy, piggy!" Paige said grabbing the bottles and heading up to the attic. "What have I gotten myself into?"

(-v-)

Prue stopped her car in the parking area of Golden Gate Park. She grabbed her camera bag which laid on the passenger seat and climbed out of her car. She locked it and made her way across the park. She looked around the park as she walked, memories flashing in her mind. She remembered when they were little. Grams had brought them to the park for a picnic. Prue remembered how close she, Piper and Phoebe were when they were little. She saw three little girls playing with a ball, their mom sitting on a blanket reading a book when her mind flashed back.

(-v-)

_"Prue, over here!" A little girl called._

_Little Prue turned towards the voice. "Here you go Phoebs!" Little Prue said as she tossed the ball in Little Phoebe's direction._

_"What about me?" Little Piper asked holding her hands in the air._

_"Here you go, Piper!" Little Phoebe called as she rolled the ball to Piper. _

_"Girls, it's time for lunch!" Grams called from the blanket they had laid out for the picnic. _

_Piper and Prue hurried to Grams as Phoebe tried to catch up to them with her short legs. Prue turned around as she heard her sister falling. _

_"Phoebe!" Prue called as she hurried to her baby sister. _

_"I hurt my leg!" Phoebe cried._

_"It's okay, it's just a scratch." Prue said helping Phoebe up. "Come on, I'll help you get to the blanket."_

_"I love you, Prue." Phoebe said._

_"You too sis," Prue said helping Phoebe to Grams._

(-v-)

Prue blinked as a ball landed by her feet. She looked up and saw the girls waiting for her to throw the ball back. Prue bent down, picked up the ball and tossed it back to the girls.

"Thank you!" The oldest girl said.

"No problem," Prue said as she continued to walk.

_I should have told Phoebe I loved her more often, _Prue thought.

Prue finally came to a halt when she reached the perfect place to take pictures of the bridge. It was the perfect day, no clouds in the sky, no wind – just blissfully peaceful. She removed her camera from her bag and took a couple of shots of the bridge just as Cole shimmered in.

"Whoa!" Prue said startled. "Are you crazy? Someone could have seen you!"

"We've got a bigger problem than that," Cole said.

"What's going on?" Prue asked putting away her camera.

"I've got more bounty hunters on my tail now, I need a spell to cloak me from them for a while." Cole explained. "I can't keep shimmering through dimensions, it's getting exhausting."

"Well, we can check the Book, there might be something in there." Prue said.

"Let's go," Cole said holding his hand out to Prue.

"No shimmering, Cole." Prue said. "We drive like normal people."

Prue started to walk off and Cole followed her.

(-v-)

Inspector Cortez sat at his desk looking through some folders marked "Halliwell".

"Cortez, what are you doing?" Darryl asked as he approached the inspector's desk.

"I'm trying to find a way to prove what I saw that night. The tape may have disappeared but there is other evidence against the Halliwells." Cortez said. "Things your partner Trudeau knew about them."

"You leave Andy out of this!" Darryl warned.

"So he knew a lot about the Halliwells, didn't he?" Cortez taunted him. "After all, he dated Prue Halliwell. He must have known all about her dirty little secret."

Cortez stood up from his chair and settled in front of Darryl. Darryl clenched his fists, trying to remain calm.

"If he knew all about them, then he was a disgrace to his badge!" Cortez said.

Darryl finally lost his temper. He grabbed Cortez by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"The Halliwells are the most decent and good people I know and so was Trudeau. He offered up his life to protect the greater good." Darryl whispered into his ear. "Something you'll never do."

"Whoa there, inspector!" One of the rookie cops said as he pulled them apart.

"I'm good," Darryl said stepping backwards.

Darryl turned around and made his way to the exit.

"I will expose them Morris and you will go down with them!" Cortez warned as he straitened his tie.

(-v-)

Piper and Paige stood in the attic over a cauldron.

"Okay add the mandrake root, slowly though." Piper instructed.

Paige nodded as she added the mandrake root. Both sisters closed their eyes waiting for the explosion but nothing happened.

"What did I do wrong?" Paige asked disappointed.

"I don't know," Piper said. "Did you do everything I said?"

"I followed every step!" Paige said as she peered into the cauldron.

Suddenly an explosion erupted and sent Paige falling backwards.

"Whoops!" Piper said extending her hand to Paige.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked taking Piper's hand as she helped her up.

"A delayed after effect?" Piper guessed. "It's never happened before."

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a witch," Paige said. "I mean if I can't even mix a lousy basic vanquishing potion."

"Don't be ridiculous," Piper said. "You've got it in you, you just need more practice."

"Can't that Book help?" Paige asked,

"Yes it can, but you need to learn potions first." Piper explained. "The basic principals of Magic."

"Can evil get its hands on it?" Paige asked.

"Magic protects the Book from any harm," Piper said.

"How?" Paige asked.

"It's just what it does," Piper replied.

Piper looked up as the phone rang.

"Damn, I left the phone downstairs." Piper said. "I'll be right back."

Piper hurried out of the attic to go answer the telephone.

Paige sighed as she sat down on the couch, disappointed in her first potion failure. Her eyes then focused on the Book Of Shadows. She hurried over to the Book and started to flip through its pages.

"This could help me get a hang of magic more easily." Paige said to herself.

She looked around the attic and her eyes fixed on the window. She grabbed the book in her arms and hurried to the window. She opened it and looked down at the Book.

"Okay Book," She said. "Protect yourself."

She tossed the Book out of the window just as she heard Piper calling her name. Paige ran to the couch and grabbed her purse and hurried to the door. She ran into Piper just as she was coming up the stairs to the attic.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to cut the lesson short." Piper said. "There are some electrical issues at P3 and I have to go check on it before the club opens tonight."

"That's fine, I have to go anyways." Paige said uncomfortably.

"Alright, I'll call you later to reschedule." Piper said.

"That would be great, thanks Piper!" Paige said as she hurried down the stairs. "Bye."

"Bye," Piper said as she walked down the stairs as well.

(-v-)

Paige hurried out of the manor and walked over to the spot where the Book had landed. She grabbed the Book and hurried to her car, climbed in and drove off.

(-v-)

Piper hurried downstairs, grabbed her purse and keys. She head out of the door, jumped into her car and drove to P3.

(-v-)

Just as Piper's car disappeared from view, Prue's car came up on the road. She parked the car and she and Cole jumped out of her car. They made their way into the manor.

"I think I can come up with a vanquishing potion for the bounty hunters." Prue said taking off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

"But I need a cloaking spell not a vanquishing potion." Cole said.

"Many of the bounty hunters know you stay here Cole," Prue explained. "A cloaking spell won't help you much."

"Wouldn't a Power Of Three spell be better then?" Cole asked closing the door behind them.

"Ha!" Prue laughed. "You're very funny,"

"What?" Cole asked.

"I'm not ready to accept Paige into the family yet and I'm not even close to welcoming her to the Power Of Three." Prue said as she started up the stairs.

"Oh boy," Cole sighed as he followed Prue upstairs.

(-v-)

Paige parked her car in the parking lot of the local supermarket. She grabbed her purse and quickly glanced at the Book Of Shadows laid on the passenger seat. She climbed out of the car, locked it and walked into the supermarket. As the doors closed behind Paige, someone walked up to her car. He unlocked her car with a tool, climbed in and drove off.

(-v-)

Prue walked into the attic and over to the podium.

"Uhm, something's missing." Prue said placing her hands on the podium. "Do you see the Book anywhere?"

Cole searched the attic. "No, I don't see it." Cole said.

"I'm going to call Piper, she must have used it." Prue said pulling her cellphone out of her back pocket.

(-v-)

Piper stood in her office with an electrician when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Piper said as she answered the phone. "What do you mean you can't find the Book?"

"Excuse me Ma'am?" The Electrician said.

Piper held her finger up to show the electrician that she'd be with him in a minute.

"I was giving Paige her lessons and the Book was still in the attic." Piper said. "You don't think she…"

The electrician flicked the switch and suddenly all the power went out. Piper looked up as the lights went off.

"Perfect," She said sighing. "I'll be home soon."

Piper hung up her phone and turned to the electrician.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Short circuit Ma'am, I can fix it if you like." The electrician said.

"That's what I'm paying you for," Piper said. "I've got to head home but my manager should be here in a couple of minutes."

The electrician nodded his head as Piper turned to leave her office to head home.

(-v-)

Paige stepped out of the supermarket with a grocery bag in her arms. She scratched in her bag for her car keys. She found them but when she looked up her car was gone.

"Oh," Paige said panicked. "This is not good,"

(-v-)

"I cannot believe this!" Prue said hanging up her phone.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Piper says she was giving Paige her witchcraft lessons and the Book was right here in the attic and unless that book grew feet and walked away, our new sister took the Book with her." Prue explained.

"How did she get it passed Piper?" Cole asked surprised.

Prue shook her head just as her eye caught the open window.

"Oh no, she did not!" Prue said hurrying to the window.

"She threw it out of the window?" Cole asked.

"She threw it out of the window!" Prue shrieked.

"So you want me to go see if I can find her?" Cole asked.

"What about the bounty hunters?" Prue asked.

"I think I can hold them off for a little while longer," Cole said shimmering away.

Prue sat down on the couch waiting for Piper to get home. 15 Minutes later Piper hurried into the attic.

"Have you found the Book?" Piper asked.

"No, because our new sister took the Book!" Prue said placing her hands on her hips.

"Prue, how could she get it passed me?" Piper asked.

"The window." Prue said pointing to the open window.

"How could she?" Piper asked. "I was with her the whole time!"

"The whole time?" Prue asked.

"Yes-no wait…" Piper trailed off. "I went downstairs to answer the phone and I was on my way back upstairs when she came down in a hurry."

"Piper!" Prue said.

"I'm sorry!" Piper said.

"How could you even leave her alone with it?" Prue asked angrily.

"Because she's our sisters." Piper said.

"Not until I get my hands on her," Prue said.

"What are you gonna do?" Piper asked. "Vanquish her?"

"That's not a bad idea!" Prue spat.

As she was about to storm out of the attic, inspector Cortez came into the attic followed by a rookie police officer.

"Prue and Piper Halliwell, you are under arrest for two counts of homicide and tampering with police evidence." Cortez said.

"What?!" Piper shrieked but as she was about to freeze the scene the rookie cop cuffed her.

"You are making a huge mistake!" Prue said.

"You have the right to remain silent Ms Halliwell, now please come quietly." Cortez said cuffing Prue as well.

The rookie and Piper left the attic first followed by Cortez and Prue. Leo came out of his hiding place. He had orbed in just as Cortez cuffed Prue and thought it best to not let his presence be known.

"This is bad," He said.

He frowned as he heard someone calling him.

"Paige?" Leo said as he orbed away.

(-v-)

"Come on, Leo!" Paige called.

She now stood in the alley next to the supermarket calling for Leo. Leo orbed in startling Paige.

"Whoa!" Paige said.

"You called?" Leo asked.

"I have a big problem," Paige said.

"So do I," Leo said.

"Well my problem is that I lost the Book Of Shadows." Paige said.

"What!?" Leo said. "You took the Book out of the manor?"

"I didn't mean to lose it," Paige defended. "I left the Book in my car and went into the market and when I came out, my car was gone."

"Along with the Book?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Paige said sheepishly.

Paige nearly jumped out of her skin when Cole shimmered in behind her.

"You guys have to warn me before you do that," She said.

"Paige, we don't have time to look for the Book." Leo said. "Your sisters are in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Cole asked.

"Cortez just arrested them for murder, they are in jail." Leo said.

"Damn it," Cole said as two bounty hunters shimmered in. "Duck!" He yelled.

Leo pulled Paige to the ground as Cole attacked the bounty hunters with two energyballs. A third bounty hunter appeared behind Paige and Leo. Paige turned to the demon as he formed an energyball. Paige held out her hand.

"Lightning ball thingie!" She yelled.

The energyball appeared in her hand and she threw it back onto the demon. He screamed as he was vanquished. Cole threw two final energyballs and vanquished the demons instantly.

"Impressive," Leo said.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." Paige said standing up.

"By the way, they are called 'energyballs' not what you called them." Leo said.

"Well it did the job," Paige said folding her arms over her chest.

"I think you two should go look for the Book while I try to help out Piper and Prue." Cole suggested.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"I used to be a lawyer so I'll use my resources to try to help them." Cole said.

"Okay, you do that while we head back to the manor to try and find the Book." Leo said.

"And my car," Paige added.

Cole shimmered away just as Leo took Paige's hand and orbed them to the manor.

(-v-)

"You wanna tell me exactly how screwed we are?" Piper said as she paced around their jail cell.

"Pretty screwed," Prue replied as she sat on the bed cupping her head in her hands.

"Thanks," Piper said as she went and sat down next to Prue.

"I can't believe this is happening," Prue said.

"Me either, I mean how can they think we'd murder our own sister?" Piper said.

"Hey Piper," Prue said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"No Prue, I deserved it. I should have known better." Piper said.

"I'm sorry about everything actually," Prue said.

"Everything?" Piper asked.

"For giving you such a hard time about Paige, I was just feeling as if you were trying to replace Phoebe with Paige." Prue said.

"I'm not doing that at all," Piper said.

"I know you're not," Prue said. "I know you are trying to help her out and I respect that."

"And I know you are not ready to accept a new sister into your life right now," Piper said.

"Thanks for understanding that," Prue said.

"No problem," Piper said leaning her head on Prue's shoulder.

Cole shimmered into their cell.

"Cole!" Prue whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you two out of this mess." Cole said.

"Well that's easier said than done." Piper said waving her hand to emphasize the sticky situation they are in.

"How are you going to get us out of here?" Prue asked.

"I don't know yet," Cole said. "What have you been booked on?"

"Two counts of murder and tampering with police evidence." Prue said.

"Cortez thinks you guys murdered Phoebe and the doctor?" Cole asked.

"And for stealing the tape," Piper said.

"He has no proof that you guys had anything to do with the tape disappearing." Cole said.

"He knows what we can do and all the proof he has is in his head." Prue said.

"He can't keep you guys locked up if he doesn't have hard evidence, the proof in his head won't stick." Cole explained.

"Sometimes I'm glad we know a demon lawyer," Piper said.

"I'll go see Darryl and find out what's going on." Cole said as he shimmered away.

"Hurry Cole," Prue whispered. "Please hurry,"

(-v-)

The man that stole Paige's car parked the car outside of an abandoned warehouse. He turned off the car and looked over at the Book Of Shadows that laid beside him. He took the Book and climbed out of the car. He walked into the warehouse and sat down on an old couch and started to flip through the Book. He started to chant one of the Latin spells and suddenly a couple of lower level demons shimmered in.

"What the hell!?" The man screamed as he jumped up from the couch.

"Did you summon us mortal?" One of the demons asked.

"Summon you?" The man said scared.

"Kill him," One of the demons said.

(-v-)

"What exactly am I doing?" Paige asked as she swayed a small crystal over a map of San Francisco.

"It's called scrying, it's like a magical low-jack." Leo said as he stood next to her.

"Why do I have to suffer with the arm cramp?" Paige asked.

"Hey! I'm not the one that lost the Book and it's connected to you." Leo explained. "You are the only one that can find it as your sisters can't help out with that right now."

"For the 30th time, I'm sorry!" Paige said holding her arm up with her hand.

"I'm not trying to punish you, Paige. We just have to get the Book back." Leo said. "If a mortal uses the Book, there could be great consequences."

The crystal started to pull and stopped on the map.

"I think I found it," Paige said.

Leo looked the address over.

"Didn't you make a vanquishing potion earlier?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, for lower level demons." Paige replied.

"I think you should bottle some," Leo said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because I sense demons at that address and we might need the potion." Leo said.

"Will you help me out?" Paige asked. "I'm very new at this, remember?"

Paige walked over to the table which held her potion.

"I don't think this will be enough," Leo said. "Do you remember how you made the potion?"

"I think so," Paige said bottling the little bit of potion in the cauldron.

Once she finished bottling the potions she started on the new batch. She and Leo quickly bottled a couple of potion vials before orbing out.

(-v-)

Prue and Piper looked up as they heard footsteps approaching their cell. It was Darryl, Cortez and Captain Lewis.

"You two are free to go," Darryl said as he unlocked the cell.

"What?" Prue asked standing up along with Piper.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ladies," Captain Lewis said. "Inspector Cortez had no right to arrest you two."

"The hell I didn't!" Cortez yelled. "They are some kind of supernatural things and they killed their sister and the doctor I know it!"

"That's it Cortez!" Lewis yelled. "You are suspended until further notice."

"What?" Cortez yelled.

"You were instructed to drop your investigation on the Halliwells and you did not follow orders." Lewis said. "And you arrested the Halliwells without any proof or an arrest warrant."

"But sir, I have all the proof I need to send these two to the death chamber!" Cortez defended.

"Enough Cortez!" Lewis boomed. "Turn in your badge and your gun and get out of here before I make your suspension permanent."

Cortez gave a huff and stormed off. "This is not over," Cortez yelled to the sisters as he walked away.

"I'm really sorry about this ladies. There will of course be no record of this." Lewis said. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Piper said.

Captain Lewis turned around and walked off.

"Thanks Darryl," Prue said.

"Thank Cole." Darryl said. "Nobody even knew you two were in here, Cortez somehow snuck it by everyone."

"I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of him considering we just got him suspended." Piper said.

"He's the least of our concerns right now," Prue said. "We need to find Leo and Paige and the go and find the Book."

"Cole said he'd meet you out front," Darryl said. "He said that Leo and Paige have found the Book and he'd take the two of you to them."

"Alright, let's go!" Prue said grabbing Piper's hand. "Thanks for everything Darryl"

Prue and Piper hurried down the hall to find Cole.

(-v-)

Leo and Paige orbed in just as the man who stole Paige's car got incinerated by an energyball.

"Oh my god!" Paige shrieked as the man disappeared.

The demons turned their attention to Leo and Paige.

"Throw the potions!" Leo ordered.

Paige flung two of the potions at the demons that exploded as the potion hit two of them.

"That was so cool!" Paige said with a smile.

"There are some more demons!" Leo said as he pointed to the group at the other side of the warehouse.

"What are they doing?" Paige asked.

Two of the demons flew backwards.

"It's the Book!" Leo said grabbing Paige's hand and hurrying towards them.

Just as Paige was about to throw the potions she was hit by an energyball. She flew backwards into a wall. As she hit the ground the potions in her pocket shattered.

"Paige!" Leo yelled as he ran to her just as Cole, Prue and Piper shimmered in.

"Oh my god," Piper said hurrying to Leo and Paige. "Is she okay?"

"Not sure yet." Leo said as he placed his hands over Paige to heal her.

Piper turned towards Prue and Cole and saw demons approaching them.

"Prue!" Piper pointed. "Behind you!"

Prue and Cole spun around to see the demons running towards them. Prue waved her arm and sent one of the demons through the air as Cole attacked him with an energyball. He was instantly vanquished.

"They are trying to get the Book!" Leo said while still healing Paige.

"Cole, attack them with energyballs so that I can get to the Book." Prue ordered.

"I'm all over it!" Cole said as he ran towards the demons while throwing energyballs at them.

All the demons turned their attention to Cole as Prue waved her arm and pulled the book towards her. As it shot up into her hands, it glowed. Leo finished healing Paige and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked taking Paige by her other arm.

"Piper, I'm so sorry about the Book." Paige said.

"Don't worry about that now, we have demons to vanquish." Piper said as three bounty hunters shimmered in.

"Piper!" Paige said.

"What is up with the demons today?" Piper asked flicking her hands and blowing two of the bounty hunters up. The other one shimmered away.

"Have you been practicing too?" Leo asked.

"Annoyed, Leo!" Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Piper!" Prue called.

Piper grabbed Paige's hand and hurried to Prue. Cole was ducking many energyballs while keeping the demons away from the sisters.

"I found a spell to vanquish the demons," Prue said.

"All of them?" Piper asked.

"It should work if…" Prue said.

"If?" Piper asked.

"If we use the Power Of Three." Prue forced out her words.

"Let's do it," Piper said.

Prue sighed and held up the Book. The sisters took deep breaths before saying the spell.

"_Powers that be_

_Hear our plea_

_Destroy these demons_

_By the Power Of Three._"

The rest of the demons screamed as they imploded.

"Nice vanquish," Cole said as he walked towards them.

"Thanks," Prue said closing the Book and holding it tightly.

"I'm really sorry about the Book," Paige said.

"You are not off the hook just yet," Prue said.

"Prue!" Piper warned.

"Paige, there are rules to being a witch." Prue said. "Rules you'll have to learn and follow and one of them is that the Book does not leave the manor."

"I'm really sorry," Paige said.

Prue just turned her head away and walked to Cole.

"Take me home please," Prue said to Cole.

Cole took Prue's hand and they shimmered away.

"Paige, I'm sorry about that." Piper said. "Prue's just…"

"Don't worry about it, Piper." Paige said. "I get it,"

Paige turned and headed towards the warehouse door. Piper wanted to go after her when Leo stopped her.

"Let her be," Leo said.

"Leo, I have to…" Piper began.

"Prue and Paige need more time apart," Leo said. "They are just not ready,"

Piper nodded as Leo put his arm around her. He closed his eyes and orbed them home.

(-v-)

The next morning Piper was busy cleaning up the attic when Leo came in.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Just cleaning up the potion ingredients from yesterday." Piper said.

"Paige handled herself pretty well with the demons yesterday," Leo said.

"Before she got knocked out?" Piper asked tightening the lids on a bottle.

"She was caught off guard. She vanquished a couple of them with the potion she made." Leo said.

"She made more of the potion?" Piper asked.

"Yep, she's a talented witch." Leo said. "She just needs to practice."

"I know she has potential, it's just I can't keep training her on my own." Piper said.

"I'll help you if you want," Leo said.

"It's not that, I'd like Prue to just accept Paige in a way and stop treating her like a stranger." Piper explained. "Prue is all about family and that's why I can't understand why she is pushing Paige away."

"Just give her some more time," Leo said putting his arms around her. "She'll come around."

"I hope so, I really hate being a mediator again." Piper said.

"Have you talked to Paige?" Leo asked.

"I called her this morning," Piper said.

"How's she doing?" Leo asked.

"She's doing okay, she couldn't stop apologizing to me about the Book." Piper said with a smile. "I'm not mad at her about it, I know she isn't used to being a witch and following rules."

"So are you still going to give her lessons?" Leo asked.

"I told her to come over anytime, for lessons or just to hang out." Piper said. "She's really alone, Leo. She has no one to talk to about her magic. She only has us - I mean me at the moment."

"Because Prue's not ready yet," Leo said.

"That was the good thing about having sisters. Prue, Phoebe and I could always count on each other no matter what." Piper said. "Phoebe loved being a witch; she was definitely born to be one."

Piper lowered her head as she thought of Phoebe.

"How are you holding up?" Leo asked.

"I don't think it's really hit me yet, that Phoebe isn't going to walk through the door at any moment." Piper said. "I miss her and I feel this horrible anger and hatred inside of me and I'm not sure how long I can control it."

"You have every right to be angry," Leo said.

"I know, but Prue and I can't both be on the war path at the same time." Piper said. "Then we'd both be irresponsible and useless."

"So you have to be the responsible one?" Leo asked.

"Yep, just your everyday typical middle sister." Piper said. "Level-headed old Piper."

"Where's your big sister anyway?" Leo asked.

"She left early this morning, she didn't tell me where she was going." Piper said.

"And Cortez?" Leo asked.

"I'm worried that he's not going to stop until he gets what he's after, considering we got him suspended." Piper explained.

"What do you think he'll do?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Piper said. "But I can't help feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Leo looked worriedly at Piper and they both knew they would have to watch over their shoulders now.

(-v-)

Prue stood in the mausoleum looking up at Phoebe's plaque.

"I don't know what to do, Phoebs." Prue said. "I hate being this way."

Prue held on tightly to the flowers in her hands.

"I hate that I'm hurting Paige but if I show any weakness now I'll never be able to defeat the Source." Prue said as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I also don't know how to accept her into my life. I don't want to replace you."

Prue wiped away her tears.

"I promise I'll stay strong for you, I will avenge your death." Prue said as she placed the flowers on the floor. "I love you Phoebe, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that more often."

Prue turned around and left the mausoleum as a white light floated across the room.

"I love you too, Prue." A voice said as they light died down leaving everything dark and peaceful once more.

(-v-)

Prue walked out of the mausoleum and towards her car. She got it, turned the ignition and drove off. Another car moved forward and stopped where Prue's car had stood. It was Inspector Cortez.

"You filthy witches will pay for what you've done," Cortez said through gritted teeth. "I swear to God, you'll pay."

(-v-)


	5. Ch 5 In My Time Of Dying

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**A/N:**_** I take no credit for the idea of this chapter and part 2; Chapter 6, it was based off the episode of Supernatural with the same title with my own twists to make it fit the storyline.**_

**Chapter 5: In My Time Of Dying**

(-v-)

Piper jumped across the sitting room and over the couch as an energyball zoomed towards her. It went right through the couch and created a big hole and a scorched the couch. Piper peeked over from behind the couch, her hair sticking to her face. She blew the hair out of her face and stood up.

"I'm so tired of your bounty hunters destroying my house!" Piper yelled flicking her hands and blowing one of the bounty hunters up.

Suddenly another demon appeared.

"Oh, come on!" Piper said annoyed. "Cole!"

Cole suddenly shimmered in right in front of a bounty hunter just as he was about to throw an energyball.

"Whoa there, buddy!" Cole said sending energyballs towards the demons.

They all screamed as they were vanquished. Cole rushed over to Piper and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Piper asked. "I'm tired of _your _bounty hunters, Cole."

"I'm sorry," Cole said. "The Source sure is desperate to get rid of me it seems."

"Yeah well I can't keep paying for the furniture repair," Piper said checking the wound on her shoulder. "Leo!"

Piper and Cole turned their attention to the front door opening. Prue closed the door and stepped into the sitting room.

"Hey!" Prue said. "What happened here?"

"Bounty hunters," Piper said.

"More?" Prue asked shocked.

"Yep!" Piper said annoyed. "And I need some healing here!" Piper yelled to the ceiling.

"Leo's not answering?" Prue asked putting her bag down on the sofa couch.

"Clearly not," Piper said.

"What's up Miss cranky pants?" Prue asked.

"I'm just annoyed with being attacked and all and the fact that they weren't after me," Piper explained giving a sarcastic grin. "I'm just a bonus."

"If you guys want me to stay away," Cole said. "I will."

"It's not that, Cole, I'm just tired of the constant demon attacks here lately." Piper said. "And of course my husband who doesn't answer my calls!"

"He's probably busy," Prue said.

"He's been busy a lot lately," Piper said. "But don't worry, I still remember how to apply a bandage."

Piper stalked off to the kitchen.

"She sure is angry," Cole said.

"I think her anger over Phoebe's death is surfacing a bit," Prue said. "She doesn't mean anything by what she says."

"I'm really sorry about the bounty hunters," Cole said. "They just won't leave me alone."

"I think it's time you and me go to the underworld and take care of the bounty hunters once and for all." Prue said.

"That's not the reason why you want to go to the underworld." Cole said.

"I may have an ulterior motive," Prue said flicking her head and letting her long dark hair fall off her shoulder.

"Prue, you can't just go looking for the Source." Cole said.

"I need to find him, Cole and find out what his plan of action is." Prue said. "I need to know what he's planning so that I can protect my family."

"Prue…" Cole began.

"Cole, I can do this without your help but I'd much rather have you by my side in this." Prue said. "It's for Phoebe, after all."

Cole thought for a while. "Fine, but if you get killed…" Cole said.

"I know, I know!" Prue said. "I will not haunt your ass."

(-v-)

"Leo!" Piper called holding a cloth to her bleeding arm. "Come on!"

Orbs showered into the kitchen. As the orbs died down, Leo was left standing in front of his angry wife.

"Hi honey," Leo said cautiously.

"Don't "Hi honey" me, mister." Piper said.

"Piper, I was busy." Leo said.

"Yeah and I'm bleeding to death," Piper said removing the cloth from her arm. "A little healing would be nice."

Leo frowned and made his way over to his wife's side.

"What happened?" Leo asked placing his hands over Piper's wound.

"Another bounty hunter attack," Piper said. "I'm sure it's Cole's plot to get us killed."

"Piper!" Prue said as she walked into the kitchen. "I heard that,"

"So did I," Cole said as he followed Prue into the kitchen.

Leo finished healing Piper's arm as Cole and Prue stood by the table.

"I'm sorry Cole, I didn't mean it." Piper said. "I'm just cranky."

"Hm-mm, we've noticed," Prue said with a smile.

"You are not funny, missy." Piper said.

"Cole and I just wanted to let you know we're going demon hunting." Prue said adjusting the potion purse that hung over her shoulders.

"Demon hunting?" Leo said. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Well we have to get a message to the demons," Prue said. "Or would you like your house being blown to pieces every few minutes?"

"No thank you, the clean-up is a nightmare." Piper said.

"So we're going," Prue said taking Cole's hand.

"But Prue!" Piper began as Cole and Prue shimmered out.

"Damn it!" Piper said rolling her eyes as the doorbell rang. "Now what?"

Piper threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I'll get it," Leo said hurrying out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Piper walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two cups to make some tea when Paige and Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Piper," Paige said.

"Hey Paige," Piper said. "Was I expecting you?"

"No, this is a spontaneous visit," Paige said. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Piper said. "Tea?"

"Sure, thanks." Paige said sitting down at the table.

Leo looked up as he heard one of his other charges calling him.

"Honey, I have to go." Leo said.

"What's new?" Piper said.

Leo sighed as he walked over to Piper to give her a kiss. She turned her face away and Leo placed a kiss on her head before orbing away.

"Are you two having some problems?" Paige asked.

Piper looked up from pouring the tea.

"Sorry, it's none of my business." Paige said.

"No, it's not that at all." Piper said carrying the two cups over to the table.

"Thanks," Paige said taking the cup from Piper.

Piper made her way to the fridge and pulled out the milk and carried it to the table before sitting down with Paige.

"I have just been a bit hormonal lately," Piper said.

"Oh," Paige said adding milk to her tea.

Piper thought for a while before speaking again. Paige was after all her sister and she really needed someone to talk to and since her husband was off helping charges and her oldest sister off hunting demons, Paige was the last resort.

"Well, you know I've told you that Leo and I have been thinking about having kids." Piper began.

"Are you two having trouble about that?" Paige asked.

"Well I missed my period and I thought I might be pregnant." Piper said.

"And?" Paige asked taking a sip of her steaming tea.

"I took the test and it came back negative." Piper said.

"Oh Piper, I'm sorry." Paige said taking Piper's hand in hers.

"I kind of got excited there for a while, you know?" Piper said. "I thought about my little girl that I saw in the future and I got so excited by the idea of finally having her."

"Of course you'd be excited by the idea," Paige said.

"And I've had no one to talk to and Leo's always busy and Prue's hardly here." Piper said.

"Piper, I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to," Paige said. "I'm here."

"Thanks for saying that, Paige." Piper said giving her sister a smile.

(-v-)

Prue and Cole came running out of a cave and hid behind a huge boulder. Prue jumped up and grabbed the bounty hunter who was following them. She placed an athame to his neck.

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once," Prue said. "Where is the Source hiding?"

"I'll never tell, witch, so you might as well vanquish me." The bounty hunter said.

Prue stuck the athame in the bounty hunter's back and he was vanquished.

"How could you do that with the athame?" Cole asked.

"I used a spell to charge it at home," Prue said putting the athame back in her purse.

"How many was that now?" Cole asked as he and Prue started to walk through the cave.

"Twelve, I think." Prue said.

"We sure kick demon ass together," Cole said.

"But we still haven't found anything out about the Source's whereabouts." Prue said.

"Prue, the chances of finding him are slim to none." Cole said.

"Can't you sense him?" Prue asked.

"Only if he surfaces." Cole said. "He must be hiding out in his secret cavern. No one can get him there, it protects him."

"Perfect, well we'll just have to vanquish many of his demons and maybe he'll show his ugly face." Prue said taking Cole's hand. "Let's get back to the manor and scry for more demons."

Cole nodded as he shimmered himself and Prue back to the manor.

(-v-)

Piper and Paige were now sitting in the attic going through some old family albums when Cole and Prue shimmered in.

"Paige," Prue said stunned. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Sorry, I should probably leave." Paige said standing up from the couch, feeling the vibe from Prue.

"Paige, no…" Piper began.

"I'll drop by tomorrow after work for my next lesson." Paige said.

"Nice seeing you, Prue." Paige said. "You too, Cole."

Cole gave her a smile and nodded.

"Bye Piper," Paige said as she hurried out of the attic.

"For god's sake Prue," Piper said. "Lighten up!"

"Piper, this is not the time." Prue said hurrying over to the Book.

"It's been a month since she took the Book, are you going to keep on punishing her for it?" Piper said.

"I'm not punishing her," Prue said flipping through the Book.

"Oh really?" Piper asked. "Then why is it every time you two are in a room together it suddenly becomes very icy."

"You are being paranoid," Prue said.

"She's right you know," Cole said.

"Hey!" Prue said. "Whose side are you on?"

"There are no sides here, Prue, you know Piper is right and you just can't admit it." Cole said.

"Why don't you just wait downstairs before I decide to vanquish you?" Prue said.

Cole lifted up his hands. "Fine, I'll be downstairs." He said leaving the attic just as Leo orbed in.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked.

"An icy family reunion," Piper said.

Prue looked up from the Book, annoyed at Piper.

"I see," Leo said. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for some of the Source's demons, I was thinking if I vanquish some of his best ones that he might resurface." Prue said.

"And then what are you going to do, Prue?" Piper asked.

"Vanquish him of course," Prue said.

"Prue, there is no way in hell that you can vanquish the Source by yourself." Piper said.

"Oh no?" Prue said. "Watch me."

"Why are you being so reckless?" Piper asked.

"Why aren't you?" Prue asked slamming her hands on the Book.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"The only thing you care about is taking care of Paige, you don't care about the fact that the demon that killed our sister is still walking around out there." Prue said. "I would have expected you to support me on this."

"How can she support you if are walking into the devil's lair, Prue?" Leo said defending his wife.

"You know what?" Piper said. "At least Paige is there when I need someone to talk to unlike you who has made it her life's mission to get revenge."

"This is our sister we are talking about, avenging her death!" Prue yelled.

"What about our other sister, Prue?" Piper asked. "What if we weren't there to protect her and the Source got to her as well."

Prue lowered her head taking Piper's words in.

"How would you feel if that happened to her?" Piper asked.

"It's not the same," Prue said.

"Why isn't it?" Piper asked.

"Because she's not our sister, we didn't grow up with her and we didn't know her like we knew Phoebe." Prue said.

"Sooner or later you will have to face the facts, Prue, she is our sister and she shares our blood." Piper said. "Family has always been so important to you."

"What has changed?" Leo asked.

"Besides the fact that our sister was killed and we discovered that our mother has been lying to us for our entire lives." Prue said. "Gee, I don't know."

"So that's the real reason," Piper said. "You are still angry at Mom for not telling us about Paige."

"I'm not angry at Mom, Piper." Prue said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm just...angry."

Piper looked from Prue to Leo.

"Leo, could you give us a minute?" Piper asked.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs." Leo said as he walked out of the attic.

"Come here, sweetie." Piper said taking Prue's hand and leading her to the couch.

"Please talk to me," Piper said.

"I'm just so angry," Prue said.

"About what?" Piper asked gently.

"I don't know, I just have this intense rage inside of me and I don't know how to control it." Prue said.

"We can handle it together if you'd only let me help you." Piper said tucking Prue's hair in behind her ear.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Piper, I don't think I'll survive if I lost you too." Prue said.

"You're not going to lose me," Piper said. "But I don't want to lose you either, so let me help you."

"That's why I'm keeping you out of harm's way. I can handle it and I have Cole to back me up." Prue said. "Don't worry, Piper."

Prue stood up from the couch and made her way out of the attic to find Cole, leaving Piper all alone.

(-v-)

Cole and Prue shimmered into the back alley behind a building to see a group of demons.

"Hey!" Prue called.

The demons turned their attention to the new arrivals in the alley and started attacking them with energy- and fireballs. Prue lifted her hands and sent the fireballs back towards the demons while Cole took care of the energyballs. Prue kicked one of the demon's straight across the jaw and he fell to the ground. Another demon came up to Prue and kicked her in the stomach sending her stumbling backwards into the busy street outside the alley. Cole vanquished his demons and made his way to Prue as the demon advanced on her with an athame in the open street. Cole turned his attention to the sound of screeching wheels. He saw a black car speeding towards Prue. Prue didn't notice anything as she was bent forward trying to regain her breath.

"Prue, look out!" Cole called as the demon flung his athame towards him.

Prue looked up and saw the car speeding towards her. There was nothing she could do. The car was to close to her to be flung away. Prue closed her eyes as the car hit her. Her back hit the windscreen and it smashed into pieces. She continued to tumble across the top of the car until she finally fell to the ground. The car sped on until it smashed into the side of a building. Cole built up a huge energyball and instantly vanquished the three remaining demons. His eyes widened as he ran towards Prue. People in the street were in shock of what had just happened.

"Prue?" Cole said falling down next to her.

He slowly lifted her hand to feel for a pulse, carefully trying not to move her too much. The pulse was faint.

"Someone call an ambulance, please!" Cole yelled his eyes starting to tear up.

(-v-)

Piper and Leo along with Paige hurried down the hospital corridor to the front desk where the nurse was sitting.

"I'm looking for Prue Halliwell, we're family." Piper said to the nurse.

"One moment, Ma'am." The nurse said as she spoke into the telephone.

"She's been in an accident and we'd just like to know where she is." Paige said.

"Ma'am, you'll just have to wait a moment." The nurse said.

Anger built up inside of Piper and she grabbed the phone from the nurse's hand and slammed it back onto it's base.

"Just tell us where our sister is, now!" Piper yelled.

"Piper?" Cole said as he came up to them.

"Cole, where is she?" Piper asked. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know if she's okay, they have her in surgery." Cole said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, she somehow ended up in the middle of the street and this car just drove into her." Cole explained. "They didn't even try to stop."

"Do you know who was in the car?" Paige asked.

"The nurse told me they should be bringing the person in any minute now." Cole said.

The group turned their attention to paramedics pushing in an injured patient. He was cut badly and bleeding quite a lot.

"He was involved in the accident with a young brunette woman." The one paramedic said.

"That's him," Paige said.

As they rolled the man by, their eyes widened. Piper filled with anger as she rushed forward to the man.

"Damn you, Cortez!" Piper screamed.

Leo grabbed Piper by her waist and held her back.

"Piper, don't!" Leo said.

"If she dies, I'm going to kill you!" Piper yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"You will pay," Cortez said groggily.

Cortez stares at Piper and then his heart stops.

"He's gone into full arrest," The paramedic said.

"Get him into the ER, STAT!" The doctor said.

The paramedics wheeled him away as the doctor followed him.

"Please, don't let her die." Piper begged as she fell to floor sobbing. "I can't lose another sister, I just can't!"

Leo sat down on the floor next to Piper and pulled her closer to him.

"I can't lose Prue," Piper cried.

(-v-)

In a separate ER, Prue lay on a stretcher fighting for her life.

"She's not responding!" The nurse said.

"Hand me the paddles!" The doctor said.

The nurse quickly grabbed the paddles and handed them to the doctor. He told her how much to charge it before placing it firmly on Prue's chest.

"Charging!" The nurse said.

"Clear!" The doctor responded.

Prue body jerked up from underneath the paddles as the doctor tried desperately to bring her back.

"Come on, Miss Halliwell!" The doctor said checking her heartbeat. "Stay with us."

He brought the paddles to her chest again, hoping to save her from a tragic death. He gave her two more jolts when her heart finally started to beat again.

"That's good, Miss Halliwell." The Doctor. "Come on back!"

Prue's eyes shot open and she murmured something.

"Phoebe…" Prue whispered before closing her eyes again.

"Doctor, she has slipped into a coma." The nurse said.

"Is she stable?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," The nurse said.

"We need to run some tests to make certain that she doesn't have any brain damage from the blow she took to the head." The doctor said.

"Yes, doctor." The nurse said.

Another nurse entered the ER and helped the other nurse put gauze over Prue's injuries before rolling her off to ICU.

(-v-)

Leo and Paige picked Piper up from the floor and helped her over to the waiting room chairs.

"Don't worry, honey." Leo said wrapping his arm around his weeping wife. "Prue's a fighter, she's going to pull through this."

"Yeah, we just have to stay positive." Paige said.

Piper didn't say a word, she just kept sobbing and looking at the floor.

"I'm going to check if there's any news," Cole whispered to Paige.

Paige folded her arms and nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Paige asked Piper.

"The only thing I want is for Prue to be okay," Piper finally said.

The threesome remained silent for a few minutes before Cole returned.

"Anything?" Paige asked.

"I've got some bad news and good news." Cole said somberly.

Piper jumped up out of her chair and grabbed Cole by his shirt collar.

"If you say Prue is dead, I'm going to kill you!" Piper yelled.

"Easy Piper, why are you blaming Cole?" Leo said grabbing Piper by her arms and pulling her back.

"Because he let her go on this demon rampage to find the Source!" Piper cried. "He could have stopped her!"

"Piper calm down, Prue is fine!" Cole said.

"She is?" Piper's eyes lit up.

"She's alive but she slipped into a coma after they got her heart beating again." Cole explained.

"A coma?" Piper said, her hope falling.

"The doctor sent her to have some scans done and then you can see her." Cole said.

"Is that the good and the bad news?" Paige asked.

"No," Cole said.

"Cole, what happened?" Leo questioned.

"It's Cortez, he didn't make it." Cole said. "He couldn't be resuscitated."

"He deserved it!" Piper blurted.

"Piper, calm down!" Leo ordered.

"No, Leo!" Piper said freeing herself from his grasp. "He tried to kill my sister, he deserved to die!"

Piper retreated from the room to the hospital restroom. She locked the door behind her and slid down to the floor with her back against the door. A hand reached down and took Piper by the shoulder. She kept on crying, not noticing the hand.

"Piper?" a voice said.

Piper remained oblivious to the person. The silhouette of a woman could be seen. It was Prue dressed in a long flowing white dress. As she tried to touch Piper, her hand went through her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Prue mumbled as she looked down at her hand.

Piper shook as she felt a chill. She looked to her left, her eyes scanning the abandoned bathroom. Prue's eyes widened as she stood there shocked. She whipped her head from side to side before heading through the wall and entering the hallway.

"I said I hoped I wouldn't see you soon," A voice said.

Prue whipped her head to her left and saw a figure cloaked in black attire. He stood tall with his hands clasped together. Prue had seen him many times before, her face became terrified. It was the Angel Of Death.

"Guess you didn't get my subtle hint," Death said.

Prue started to walk the other way while still keeping her eyes on Death. As he started to walk after her, Prue began to run her hair whipping wildly as she ran down the white shaded corridors of the hospital. Everything turned dark around her as she kept on running, not daring to stop for one minute.

"It's inevitable, Prue. You can't run from Death, you can't run from your own either!" Death yelled after her while slowly following behind her.

Prue panted as she ran as fast as her bare feet could carry her.

"I'm not going to die," She whispered over and over to herself.

She looked back over her shoulder to see where Death was, her eyes were riddled with confusion as she no longer saw him. Prue gave a groan as she ran into something and plummeted to the floor.

"It's time, Prue, no more second chances." Death said holding his hand out to her.

Prue looked up at him, seemingly defeated. The only word she could utter was: "No!"

(-v-)

**Thanks for reading, please review & tell me what you think of this chapter & the ones before it if you haven't read them before.**


	6. Ch 6 Return Her Now From Whence She Came

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**A/N: I know some of the first chapters were very long & the grammar was not so fantastic but I have improved a lot & most of the future chapters of Rewitched will not be more than 15 or 16 pages if I have my way with it. Enjoy the latest chapter of Rewitched!**

**Chapter 6: Return Her Now From Whence She Came**

(-v-)

Piper sat next to Prue's hospital bed, her hands were clasped around those of her comatose sister. Piper looked worn and tired. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were blood red. She was still softly sobbing as she kept her eyes on Prue in hopes that she would wake up. Piper looked to the door as she felt a presence behind her.

"Leo, do something, please!" Piper begged.

"Piper, I have told you before. I can't do anything." Leo said.

"Why the hell not?" Piper asked, anger rising in her voice. "It's not like you haven't done it before!"

"Coma's are a state of mind, I can't heal that." Leo explained to his wife, as delicately as he possibly could. "Besides I have already tried before."

"Could you at least try again?" Piper asked, her voice practically begging her Whitelighter husband.

Leo looked into Piper's teary eyes before giving a sigh. He closed the door behind him and locked it before he made his way to the other side of Prue's bed. He lifted his hands and hovered them over her body. A golden light emanated from them, illuminating Prue's motionless body. Piper's eyes lit up as Leo's healing power became stronger.

"Is it working?" She asked hopeful.

Leo halted his power and lowered his hands, shaking his head.

"I can't heal her, Piper. As much as I want to, I can't." Leo said.

Piper didn't say a word; she lowered her head and squeezed Prue's hand.

"Prue, you have got to pull through this. I need you." Piper begged.

"Piper, I'm here." Prue's voice echoed.

There was a flash of white light when Prue appeared behind Piper.

"I'm not leaving you." Prue said.

"You'll have to leave eventually." A voice said.

Prue's expression became terrified. She knew that voice; it's the voice of the being she'd been running from these last two days.

"You can't take me, Death." Prue said turning to him. "It's not my time to go, I know it isn't."

A small grin played across Death's dark features.

"Why do you think I gave you a subtle warning, Prue?" Death asked. "You are on my list and therefore you are meant to crossover."

"Over my dead body," Prue said as she disappeared in a white flash.

"Why must you always run?" Death asked as he disappeared in a skeleton-like black shadow.

(-v-)

Leo walked over to the door to unlock it and made his way back to Piper. He placed his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged away. Leo's face expressed the hurt he felt that he couldn't console his wife.

"Piper, why don't you go home?" Leo suggested. "You've been here for two days straight."

"I'm not leaving her," Piper insisted. "I can't,"

Piper and Leo both looked to the door when it opened. In walked a man with jet black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a long white trench coat. It was Prue's doctor.

"Piper, Leo? I didn't expect you both to still be here." The doctor said.

"Dr. Henderson, how is she doing?" Piper asked, while still clutching Prue's hand in hers.

"Her injuries are healing nicely, but I'd like to run some more scans." Dr Henderson explained.

"How long will that take?" Piper asked.

"A couple of hours; we want to run some other tests as well." Dr Henderson said checking Prue's chart before looking up at Piper. "Go home, Piper. You can come back in a couple of hours. You are no good to Prue this way."

Piper looked over at Prue, she didn't want to leave but the doctor was right; she was no good to Prue at that moment. She had been awake for the past 48 hours and even though she tried not to show it, she was exhausted.

"He's right, honey. Maybe you should go home, take a bath and maybe take a nap and then come back when Prue's tests are over. She wouldn't want you tiring yourself out like this." Leo said.

Piper nodded as she grabbed her jacket and purse. She stood up and became unsteady.

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I just feel a little lightheaded." Piper replied.

The doctor inspected Piper with his eyes.Her skin was pale and her brow was beaded with sweat causing strings of her long brunette hair to stick to her wet face.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Dr Henderson asked.

"I've not been in the mood to eat lately," Piper replied.

"Piper, I'd really like to have you get some tests done." Dr Henderson said.

"I'm fine, really." Piper countered.

"I'd feel much better having you with Prue if you weren't coming down with the flu that's been going around." Dr Henderson urged.

"I think it's a good idea, honey." Leo said placing his hand on her arms. Piper didn't pull away this time.

"Okay, I'll take the tests, just so that I can be with Prue." Piper said as she followed the doctor out of Prue's room with Leo following close behind her.

(-v-)

Paige was sitting at her desk twirling her pen around with her fingers. He chin was cupped in her other hand and she was starring off into space.

"Paige?" a voice said. "Earth to Paige!"

Paige's broke her stare and looked up to her blonde haired friend.

"Sorry, Lila." Paige said placing her pen down on the desk.

"What is up with you lately?" Lila asked sitting on the side of the desk. "You've been so spacey."

"I've just got a lot on my mind," Paige said straightening out her desk.

"Paige, I'm your best friend and you have hardly talked to me these last two months." Lila said. "Talk to me, please."

"I'm just worried about Prue; you know. I don't want her to die before I get to know her. I already missed out on the chance to bond with Phoebe. I just found my sisters and I'd rather not lose them all at once." Paige explained.

"How is Prue doing?" Lila asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had the guts to go there since she was admitted." Paige said.

"I think you might want to give it a shot, Paige." Lila said.

"I'm so intimidated by her and I can hardly get any words out when I'm around her." Paige said.

"Maybe this is the perfect time to talk to her, you know with her being in a coma and all." Lila suggested.

"Maybe. I'll swing by there during lunch." Paige said.

"Just remember, I'm here if you want to talk." Lila said with a smile.

"Thanks," Paige said as Lila walked away from her.

(-v-)

Piper entered through the front door alone as Leo had been called away as they arrived at the manor. She placed her bag and coat on the table before moving towards the sitting room.

"Cole." Piper said as she saw the half-demon sitting on the sofa.

"How's Prue?" He asked.

"She's healing but she's still in a coma." Piper said as she sat down on the chair opposite Cole.

Piper looked over at the coffee table at a stained pouch.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's Prue's potions purse; that's what she called it. She kept all her potions in there. I removed it from her before the paramedics arrived. I didn't want you guys to get exposed." Cole said. "The potion bottles kind of shattered when she…"

"Oh," Piper said realizing what Cole was going to say. "Thanks for doing that."

"I'm so sorry, Piper." Cole said.

"Me too," Piper said. "About lashing out at you when I was actually mad at Prue and at Cortez."

"No, I mean I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you guys. First Phoebe, now Prue…." Cole explained. "Maybe I shouldn't be around you guys."

"Cole, it wasn't your fault." Piper said.

"I've been trying to stay strong for you and Prue because that's what Phoebe would want me to do. I've been trying to push the pain away but it's not working, I'm not the same without her." Cole explained.

"Cole, you don't need to be strong and funny all the time to cover your feelings. We're all hurting." Piper said, empathy filling her voice.

"There's nothing left for me here, Piper, I've lost Phoebe and I can't explain to you how much it hurts knowing I'm never going to be with her again." Cole said as a tear rolled over his cheek.

"Cole, we all miss Phoebe. But that doesn't mean you don't have a place here. You have been good to us these last two months. You have taken care of us; this thing with Cortez would have happened regardless of your presence."

Cole lowered his head, shaking it while clasping his hands together.

"I'm no good to you, I place your lives in danger with bounty hunters and I nearly get Prue killed because I didn't listen to you. I think it's better if I just go away for a while." Cole said.

"Cole…" Piper began.

"Take care, Piper." Cole said as he shimmered away leaving Piper all alone.

Piper sighed as she stood up from the chair and made her towards the staircase. She was still feeling lightheaded but tried to push it aside as she climbed the stairs to her room.

(-v-)

Prue walked down the corridors of the hospital. There was no one around her as she walked in the astral plane. Over the last two days Prue had learned how to project herself between the real world and the astral plane; it was the only way she could lose Death for a while.

"This is getting very tiresome, Prue." Death said as he appeared behind her. "Why are you having so much trouble letting go of this world?"

He waved his hand and a large blue portal appeared behind Prue. She turned to it and looked into the whirling vortex. She turned back to Death, determination written over her face.

"Because I'm not ready to die yet and as I'm a spirit with unfinished business I have the right to run from death as long as I still have legs." Prue said as she sprinted away from him.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Death called after her. "I'll always find you!"

In a flash of light Prue was back in the real world. She ran into her room and saw Paige sitting there by her side.

"Paige?" Prue said, her forehead creasing with confusion.

This was the first time Prue had seen Paige since she was admitted to the hospital. She was very surprised to find her half sister in her room, talking to her. Prue walked closer towards Paige to hear what she was saying.

"When I found out I had sisters, I was kind of excited. I've always been on my own and I liked it that way but when you and Piper came along, I knew I wasn't meant to be alone anymore." Paige said.

Prue walked closer, she tilted her head slightly and listened intently.

"I know you think I'm trying to replace Phoebe and I'm not. I swear I'm not. I'm trying to find my place in the family and you are making it so hard by treating me like an outsider." Paige continued. "I just want to fit in with all of you, not replace Phoebe. I'm your sister, Prue and Piper tells me that there's nothing more important to you than your family so why won't you let me in?"

Prue registered Paige's words. They never really had the chance to talk like she talked with Piper because Prue never made time for Paige; she never cared, that is until now.

"I'm so sorry, Paige." Prue whispered.

Prue knew she now had another reason not to give up. She had been so focused on getting revenge for Phoebe's death that she never had time for Paige. Her anger and hurt over her mother's secret made things even harder to accept Paige but Prue now realized that Paige is in fact her sister, her blood. She is a part of Phoebe, a part of them and it's time to let all the anger go and accept Paige in her life.

"Can't you let me in, Prue?" Paige asked. "I can't find you guys and then lose you too."

"Prue…" A voice called.

Prue slowly turned around and disappeared in a white light. She was in the corridor, once again in the astral plane.

"Prue…" The voice called again.

"It can't be…" Prue said as she saw someone walking towards her, dressed in a satin white dress.

"Hey Prue," The voice said.

"Phoebe," Prue said.

The two sisters embraced. Tears streamed from Prue's eyes as she held onto her younger sister.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked breaking the hug. "Oh god, are you trapped here?"

"No, no, Prue." Phoebe said. "I'm here to save you."

"Save me?" Prue asked.

"You are not meant to die, Prue, something is very wrong with Death." Phoebe explained. "You need to find a way to contact Piper, she and Paige are your only hope of survival because you can't run from Death much longer."

"How do you…" Prue began.

"Just trust me, Prue. You need to get out of here before it's too late."

"Phoebe…" Prue began, her face becoming sad.

"What?" Phoebe asked with a small smile. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Prue asked, her voice cracking.

"I've never been better. I'm fine, Prue, you don't have to worry about me." Phoebe said. "You just concentrate on getting back to the real world and getting to know Paige. I love you for trying to avenge my death but you are missing all the good things in life."

"How did you…?" Prue began.

"I've been watching over you three." Phoebe said smiling. "Make time to get to know her, Prue. She's a sweet girl and I think you two might hit it off if you just talked. Paige is the innocent in all of this. She needs guidance...she needs you."

"Me? Why?" Prue asked.

"You are her big sister, Prue. You are the one that always looked out for us and protected us no matter what. You were always there no matter what stupid thing we did. She's a talented witch and she is destined to be something greater and she'll become that by learning from you." Phoebe explained.

"Thank you, Phoebe." Prue said softly.

"Do me a favour, when you get back, go and find Cole." Phoebe said.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" Prue asked.

"He left; he thought he was putting you all in danger." Phoebe explained.

Prue frowned not understanding why Cole would just leave like that.

"When you find him and tell him that I'm happy and that I'm okay. That he doesn't need to feel that he let me down." Phoebe said. "And tell him that I love him and I want him to go on with his life. I want him to live for me; I want you both to live for me."

Prue nodded her head.

"I love you." Prue said pulling Phoebe into her embrace.

"I love you, too." Phoebe said closing her eyes.

The sisters were illuminated by a bright white light until nothing could be seen anymore.

(-v-)

Piper walked into the attic in search of her reading glasses. She walked over to the table in the far corner of the attic. The spacious table was laid out with potion ingredients, Wiccan tools and the spirit board. In their last lesson, Piper was teaching Paige about the spirit world and told her about the significance of the spirit board. As Piper lifted her glasses from the table she saw the pointer move.

"What the…?" Piper began as she looked down at the board.

She saw it move to different letters. Piper swiftly grabbed the notepad and pen from the table and began to write. With a flash of light Prue is finally visible, it's her hands that are moving the pointer around. Piper mumbled the letters as she wrote them down.

The pointer ceased to move any further as Piper lifted up the paper to read it. It contained single words.

"Prue. Angel of Death. Not supposed to die. Something wrong."

Piper looks up from the pad, her eyes searching the attic.

"Prue, are you here?" Piper asked. "Please give me a sign, Prue."

Prue stepped towards Piper and tried to touch her. Piper gasped as she felt Prue's presence.

"Don't worry, we'll save you." Piper said pulling her cellphone from her pocket.

She quickly searched the phonebook on the phone for Paige's number. When she found it she pressed the call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Paige?" Piper said into the phone. "I need you at the manor as soon as possible."

(-v-)

Fifteen minutes later Paige made her way into the attic where Piper was getting everything ready.

"What's going on?" Paige asked placing her red oversized purse on the sofa.

"It's Prue; I got a message from her." Piper said setting up candles on the floor around the circular carpet.

"How?" Paige asked.

"Through the spirit board." Piper replied. "Paige, she's in trouble, Death is after her soul but she's not meant do die."

"How does she know that?" Paige asked.

"I trust Prue and she wouldn't lie to me. I think I know how to save her but it could get us into big trouble with the Elders." Piper explained as she grabbed the lighter to ignite the wicks.

"What do you want to do?" Paige asked.

"We're going to banish the Angel Of Death." Piper replied.

"Piper, are you crazy?" Paige began. "We can't banish Death. Won't that throw off the natural order of things?"

"I'm trusting Prue when she says something is not right. If she's not meant to die now, why is Death so hell bent on taking her?" Piper asked. "There must be something behind this and it's a risk I'm willing to take with or without you. I'm not about to lose another sister."

"I'll do it but when we get in trouble, you're taking the blame." Paige said walking into the circle of candles.

Piper couldn't help but smirk. Paige was really starting adjust to the life as a witch and as a sister, now if only Prue would come around.

"So, what do we do?" Paige asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I have a spell with which we summon him and then I have a spell to banish him." Piper said handing Paige the banishing spell.

"Okay, let's do this." Paige said holding out her hands.

Piper stepped into the circle and took Paige's hands. Both of them closed their eyes as Piper began the spell.

"Spirits of air, sand and sea,

Converge to set the Angel free,

On the wind, I send this rhyme,

Bring Death before us, before our time"

A skeletal shadow appeared slowly and finally revealed Death.

"What do you want?" Death asked annoyed.

"Our sister back." Piper said. "Spell, now!"

Piper and Paige both lifted their copies of the spell and began to chant.

"Here now our witch's call

He who made our sister fall

Banish this being away from here

Death shall no longer be her fear."

Death gasped as black shadows emerged from the floor and swirled around him. Piper grabbed Paige by the arm and the both of them stepped back. Paige looked on at the happenings, stunned. Death screamed as the shadow took him over and carried him away.

Behind Piper and Paige stood Prue, smiling. She looked up as a bright light surrounded her.

"You did it," Prue said as she was consumed by the light and carried away.

"Do you think it worked?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. We should get to the hospital." Piper said as she began to blow out the candles.

Paige grabbed her purse from the couch. Piper hurried towards her and took Paige's hand, both sisters hurried out of the attic to head to the hospital.

(-v-)

The room was quite, as Prue's body laid still in her bed. She was slightly sitting upright with a pillow behind her back. Her broken left arm was in a sling and her head was covered with fresh gauze. A golden light appeared from the ceiling and sank into Prue's sleeping body. She gasped as her spirit returned to its rightful place. Prue slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain. A few moments later Piper and Paige entered the room.

"Prue?" Piper said hurrying to Prue's side and sitting down in the chair where she had sat earlier that day.

Paige came up and stood behind Piper's chair.

"Hey," Prue said groggily.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Thanks to you two." Prue said. "But if I knew how sore my body would be I would have stayed in the astral plane."

"Bite your tongue," Piper said with a slight smile.

The sisters looked to the corner of the room when white lights shimmered in from above. The lights died down and revealed Leo.

"Leo, are you crazy?!" Piper scolded. "Paige, get the door!"

Paige hurried to the door and closed it.

"You can't just orb in whenever you like, what if there was someone else in here?" Piper said.

"That's why I have sensing power, honey." Leo said a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah, right." Piper said. "Sorry."

"Leo, what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"You being awake, that's what's wrong," Leo said.

"What are you…" Piper began.

"Piper, the Elders know what you and Paige did. They are furious and they are taking it out on me for not stopping you." Leo explained.

"Leo, we had to do it." Piper said.

"Piper, you banished Death! Do you know how many problems that can cause?" Leo asked.

"Leo, something was wrong with Death. I wasn't supposed to die yet; he must have been possessed or something." Prue said.

"How would you know?" Leo asked.

"Let's just say I had an encounter with someone in the astral plane." Prue said.

Piper looked at her curiously.

"Later." Prue said.

"Well either way, the Elders are not thrilled at all." Leo said.

"They really laid into you, didn't they?" Paige asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Leo said.

"So what now?" Piper asked.

"The Elders are still deciding on your punishment." Leo said.

"Punishment?" Piper asked, her voice filled with disbelief. "One would think they'd be thrilled that the world hasn't lost the Charmed Ones again, but no, now they have to pass punishment on us?"

"Piper, rules are rules. They are there for a reason and right now I'm afraid for all of you." Leo said. "I have no idea what the Elders could do to you."

Piper's anger softened, finally realizing that she had not only gotten her whitelighter in trouble but her husband as well.

"I'm sorry; I know we've placed you in an awkward situation." Piper said.

"Thank you," Leo said, letting out a breath.

He looked up worriedly as he heard the Elders' call.

"You better go," Piper said.

"I'll be back soon," Leo said.

"If we're getting a terrible punishment then please take your time coming back." Paige joked.

Leo gave a side grin before he is surrounded by swirling orbs and carried away.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you are okay." Piper said taking Prue's hand in hers again.

"Me too," Paige said softly.

"Thanks Paige," Prue said giving her youngest sister a small smile.

"Do you need anything?" Piper asked.

"I need to see Cole," Prue said.

"Prue, he left. I don't know where he is." Piper said.

"Don't worry, I'll summon him." Prue said.

Prue closed her eyes and tried to remember the summoning spell.

"Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far or be he near,

Bring me the demon Belthazor here."

Smoke rose from the floor and spun around like a tornado. It grew higher until it revealed Cole.

"Why don't you guys head back home and wait for Leo?" Prue asked. "Come by again later to fill me in on what happened, okay?"

"Okay, sure." Piper said as she stood up and took Paige by the arm.

Together they left the room and closed the door again behind them.

"I'm glad you are awake but I shouldn't be here, Prue." Cole said.

"Cole, I saw Phoebe." Prue said.

"What?" Cole asked taken aback.

"While I was in the astral plane, she came to me." Prue said. "And she wanted me to give you a message."

"What message?" Cole asked, hope filling his eyes.

"She wanted me to tell you that she's okay and that she doesn't want you to think that you let her down."

"She's okay?" Cole asked.

"She says she's never been better. She also wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that's she wants you to move forward with your life. She wants you to live for her." Prue said.

"It's going to be a while before I can move on," Cole said sitting in the chair where Piper had sat a few moments ago.

"Of course it will be. It will be a while before any of us can really move on without her. Cole, you don't need to stay away from us. What happened was my fault, not yours." Prue said.

"In the moment I felt like I had let you down like I let her down. I was supposed to protect both of you, then Phoebe got killed and you almost died." Cole said.

"None of this is your fault, Cole." Prue said taking his hand.

"Thanks, Prue. I was kind of expecting you to blame me for everything." Cole admitted.

"Why would you say that?" Prue asked.

"We've never had the best relationship; you had me pegged from the first moment we met. You and I have been on opposite sides of everything since the beginning." Cole explained.

"Things change," Prue said. "Even after you killed Jenna, I still counted you as good. You have proved yourself over and over again to us, Cole. Phoebe saw the good in you and now it's time we do too. You are practically family and you have taken care of us since Phoebe died."

"So are you saying we can be friends?" Cole asked.

"I thought we were," Prue said with a smile.

Cole smiled back and then lowered his head thinking about Phoebe. Prue looked up to the corner of the room and saw Phoebe, as an apparition, standing there smiling at her.

"Thank you," She mouthed.

Prue smiled at her and nodded her head before Phoebe whispered away.

(-v-)

Leo appeared in orbs and was surrounded by a blinding light and mist. He was in the heavens, the place Elders and Whitelighters all called home. Leo walked towards a big golden engraved door. He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door to enter the room. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the council of head Elders. The three of them were standing shoulder to shoulder clothed in long white robes with gold trimmings in front and around the hem of the robe.

"Leo, what do your charges have to say for themselves?" The one Elder asked.

"Odin, they think that Death might have been possessed. Prue said that she was informed by someone in the astral plane that it is not yet her time to die. Is that true?" Leo asked.

"We have no knowledge of who has to die or who doesn't. Only the Angel of Death knows that." The female Elder said.

"Is there any way to find out if what Prue is saying is true, Sandra?" Leo asked.

"We can look into the matter, Leo, as it seems that the sisters banished him because they were informed that something was not right." Sandra replied.

"Did Prue say who the informant was?" The Third Elder asked.

"No, Zola, she didn't." Leo replied.

Leo turned around and the Elders looked towards the door as a young whitelighter entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but I have important information." The young whitelighter said.

"What is it, Harry?" Odin asked irritably.

"While I was in the underworld I heard something from the demons." Harry said.

"What were you doing in the Underworld?" Sandra asked.

"I was helping my charge but that's beside the point, the demons were talking about the Source's latest plan to get the Charmed Ones." Harry said.

"What is his plan?" Leo asked.

"He had found a way to get to the Angel Of Death and corrupted him into chasing after the oldest Charmed One's soul before she could move on to the after life. He's keeping her prisoner in the astral plane."

"What?" Zola said shocked.

"Did they mention anything about an Agent Cortez?" Leo asked.

"They just said something about the Source was waiting for him to take his revenge and then everything will play into his hands." Harry responded.

Leo looked back towards the Elders, waiting for them to speak.

"Clearly the Source does not yet know that the sisters have banished Death." Odin said.

"Are they still going to be punished?" Leo asked.

"No, the sisters did the right thing otherwise Prue would be in the hands of the Source right now." Sandra replied. "A new Angel of Death will be appointed soon."

"But Prue will be okay?" Leo asked. "She won't be moving on?"

"Clearly, Prue was never meant to be on that list so she will remain on earth where she belongs for the time being." Zola explained.

"But warn them to never try something like that again, next time they won't escape punishment that easily." Odin warned.

"I will; thank you." Leo said.

He smiled happily as he disappeared in swirling orbs.

(-v-)

"How much trouble do you think we're in?" Paige asked as she paced the attic.

Piper was sitting on the couch flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"I wish I could answer that but it's not like we took the decision lightly. We did as Prue asked." Piper said.

"And what if Prue was wrong?" Paige asked still pacing the floor.

"Would you pace on another piece of the floor, please?" Piper asked.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because you have been pacing on that spot for 10 minutes now and I'm afraid you might fall through." Piper said.

Paige brought her hand to her mouth and gave a laugh. Piper put the Book down next to her as Leo appeared in the attic.

"So?" She asked.

"You two are off the hook." Leo said happily.

"What?" Paige asked shocked.

"Are you kidding?" Piper asked.

"No, you guys were right about Death. It was the Source's plan to get his hands on Prue's soul." Leo explained.

"The Source was behind all of this?" Piper asked. "Even Cortez?"

"No, the Source was just banking on him to get his revenge. He wasn't working with the Source." Leo explained.

"So Prue will be fine?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Leo said.

Piper stood up from the sofa and made her way into Leo's arms and embracing him tightly.

"Things are going to be okay for a while now, right?" Piper asked.

"I think so, for a little while at least." Leo said looking over at Paige.

Piper opened her eyes and looked towards Paige as well.

"Come here, you!" Piper said as she and Leo grabbed Paige and hugged her as well.

They all laughed, for that moment everything was okay. Prue had come out of her coma and they had saved her from the Source's grasp and Cole seemed to be back. Unbeknownst to them, Phoebe was standing by the door of the attic; watching the nice moment. She smiled as she turned around and walked out the door towards the stairs. In a flash of light, she was gone.

(-v-)

Down in the underworld in a secret cavern, The Source was sitting on his throne. His cape was over his head, his face unseen but the lightning strikes around him emphasized his anger that could not be seen on his face.

"How could they have figured it out?!" He boomed.

His two minions, Alec and Damian cringed under their leader's terror.

"We don't know, Sire." Alec said, smoothing his black hair back.

"It was the perfect plan, I needed her soul!" The Source said.

"Why, Sire? Why is the soul of the oldest Charmed One so important?" Damian asked.

"I have my reasons that should not concern any of you at this point." The Source said. "Leave me!"

The minions bowed and made a hasty exit through the sealed cavern door. They stepped through the wall to get out of the cavern.

"Oracle!" The Source yelled.

On the pedestal across the room a woman's silhouette began to form out of bright white smoke and finally revealed the Oracle in her slinky gold dress.

"How can I be of service?" She asked seductively.

"How could you have not foreseen this?" He asked angrily, standing up from his thrown and making his way towards Oracle.

"My visions aren't always clear, Sire." Oracle said.

"I should vanquish you on the spot as this is not the first time that your visions have not been clear." The Source threatened.

"But you need me, Sire, without my help you wouldn't have known what that pathetic mortal was planning and your plan wouldn't have been put into motion." Oracle said.

"True, but one more mistake, Oracle and you can teleport yourself to the Wasteland." The Source said. "Do you have any knowledge on why my plan fell apart?"

The Oracle looked down at her crystal ball and moved her hand slowly over it. The smoke swirled within in the ball and finally parted to reveal an image of Phoebe talking to Prue in the astral plane.

"It seems the fallen sister returned to warn the witch." Oracle said looking up at the Source.

"Damn her!" The Source bellowed.

He took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"No matter, the time will come when I'll finally face the Charmed Ones. Their ultimate battle is closer then they might think…" The Source said.

(-v-)

2 WEEKS LATER…

All three sisters, Leo and Cole sat around the dining room table, making a toast.

"Here's to Prue, welcome home, sis." Piper said.

"Trust me; it's good to be home. I hate hospitals." Prue said smiling as she took a sip of her apple cider. "It's good to have everyone here."

Prue raised her glass to Paige who smiled, she finally felt comfortable around both of her sisters.

"Thanks," Paige said raising her glass to Prue.

"Would you guys excuse me and Paige for a second?" Prue said as she slowly stood up, her arm now in a cast.

"Sure," Leo said.

Paige rose from the table and followed Prue to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked as she stood in front of Prue.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you these last two months." Prue said.

"Prue, it's okay..." Paige began.

"Now wait, let me finish please." Prue said gently.

Paige nodded her head indicating that Prue could continue.

"I have just been so angry about everything that happened and I was so obsessed with getting revenge for Phoebe's death that I didn't think what you were going through." Prue explained. "I'm sorry for treating you like a stranger and I'd really like us to get to know each other better."

Paige gave a smile and lowered her head.

"We are sisters after all." Prue said with a smile.

"I'd really like that," Paige said returning the smile.

"Come on," Prue said as she took Paige's hand.

They returned to the table and joined in on the festivities.

(-v-)

**Thanks for stopping by and reading chapter 6. A review is much appreciated. It will help me make the series more enjoyable and help me grow as a writer. I am not sure when the next chapter will be out but it won't be too long. I'm writing like a crazy person to get more chapters done before I release them. I hope you all will be back for chapter 7. Things will be starting to heat up in the Halliwell Manor…**


	7. Ch 7 Expect The Unexpected

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**A/N: I appreciate you all reading & leaving reviews & thanks to many of you who have added Rewitched to your "Favourite story" lists & me under your "Favourite Author". That means the world to me. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I edit these on my own & I try to read them through at least a coupe of times before I post them but sometimes some things can slip through the editing cracks. I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter of Rewitched as I'm sure it will leave you all shocked & craving for the next chapter which I promise will be posted soon! Enjoy the latest instalment of Rewitched!**

**Chapter 7: Expect The Unexpected**

(-v-)

Paige stood down in the gloomy basement of the Halliwell Manor, her eyes carefully searching the vast room. She was dressed in a red tight fitting jog top and black sweat pants. Her dark hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes widened as a crackling ball of energy flew towards her. She lifted her hand.

"Energy ball!" She called.

The energy ball disappeared in glowing orbs. She caught the orbing ball in her hands and hurled it back towards her attacker. It was Prue. She was dressed in a black gym halter top and black sweat pants. Half of her long raven hair was tied up. Prue fell to her stomach and rolled out of the way. She jumped to her feet and launched another energy ball towards Paige. Paige closed her eyes, summoning her orbing power and disappeared in glowing lights. She appeared behind Prue, pulled an athame from the belt around her waist and held it to Prue's neck.

"Gotcha!" Paige said, triumphantly.

"Impressive." Prue said as Paige removed the athame from her sister's neck.

"Thanks," Paige said putting the athame back in its original place.

"I'm very impressed." Cole said clapping his hands as he came down the stairs. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans.

Prue nodded her head and began to chant a spell.

"What's mine is yours,

What's yours is mine,

We offered up our gifts to share,

Now switch back the powers through the air." Prue chanted.

White lights sprung out of Prue and Cole and traveled in opposite directions. The shimmering lights danced in the air for a moment before returning the powers to their rightful owners.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your powers," Prue said.

"No problem, I'd rather you injure your sister than me." Cole responded.

"As if I would have hurt her," Prue said placing her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Hello people!" Paige said waving her hands in the air. "I totally kicked your butt."

"I'm very proud of you, Paige; your defenses are really good." Prue said.

"You are learning pretty fast and you have gained great control over your powers." Cole said. "I mean you orbed without getting scared first."

"Well, I had a good teacher." Paige said bumping shoulders with Prue. "And the orbing thing is not as hard as I thought it was. Leo taught me some tricks on how to channel it and I can easily orb all of us somewhere now."

"That will come in pretty handy, think of all the money we'll save on gas." Prue joked. "But you did very well; you could totally kick my butt any day."

"You know, you could easily know what my next attack would be with the telepathy power of yours." Paige said.

"More lack there of actually, I've been having trouble accessing it lately." Prue explained.

"It could be from the blow you took to your head in the accident." Cole said.

"Maybe, but let's not dwell on my lack of telepathy." Prue said. "I'll worry about that later."

"Are you sure your arm is okay to be giving Paige fighting lessons already?" Cole asked.

"Oh come on, Cole, it's been more than a month since the accident and it was only a fracture." Prue said lifting her arm. "It's perfectly okay and besides it would have been worse if Leo didn't keep healing me in the hospital."

"I can't help but worrying," Cole said.

"I appreciate you worrying but I'm fine. Even the doctor said some exercise to my arm is a good idea." Prue said.

"I still think that Leo should have fully healed you." Cole said.

"No, okay, it was my fault that I landed in front of Cortez's car in the first place so I did not deserve to be healed." Prue insisted.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes...just like Phoebe." Cole said.

"Well, it is a family trait." Prue said, thinking fondly about Phoebe.

It was, after all, thanks to Phoebe that Prue was standing there and bonding with Paige. Phoebe had been the one that had warned Prue that there was something the matter with Death and that she was not yet meant to die. Even if Prue couldn't save Phoebe, Phoebe had saved her in the end and gave her a second chance at living the life she's supposed to.

"Will we be having another lesson tomorrow?" Paige asked sitting down on the stairs.

"I think Piper has some potion lessons for you tomorrow." Prue said.

"Oh come on! I know enough about potions, I want to fight some more." Paige whined.

"You need to learn all the potion basics, Paige. You'll be needing them in the future and besides, we shouldn't make you a fighting machine since you are in fact half-pacifist." Prue explained.

"Well, I think my witch half is stronger than my Whitelighter half, thank you very much." Paige said folding her arms over her chest.

Prue smiled. Paige was really doing well with her witchcraft lessons. Over the last month while Prue was recovering, Piper had been giving Paige some defensive lessons and then it was up to Prue to give her the combat lessons. Her potion skills had advanced greatly and she was becoming a good fighter as well. Her powers were developing very well and Prue was greatly surprised by Paige's determination to get up to her and Piper's levels.

"I think you've done enough for today," Prue said removing the band from her hair and tying it all up in a ponytail.

Paige sighed as she stood up from the bottom stairs, Cole still standing behind her.

"Can't I take a few rounds with Cole?" Paige asked as she turned to Cole and took a fighting stance. "Come on, Cole, or are you chicken?"

"No, not chicken at all but I think you might need some more training with your sisters." Cole said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

Cole took a deep breath before a shimmering wave enveloped his body and turned him into his red-skinned demonic half, Belthazor.

"Whoa!" Paige shrieked as she took a step back.

"What? You knew he was half demon." Prue said taking Paige by the shoulders.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he could turn into that." Paige said. "Maybe I do need some more training." Paige face sunk as the realization hit her.

Cole changed back into his human form and smiled.

"At the pace you are going now you'll be ready to take me on in no time, don't you worry." Cole said.

"Okay, let's go see what Piper's up to." Prue said.

Paige nodded and made her way up the stairs first and was then followed by Prue and Cole.

(-v-)

Piper was sitting by the kitchen table, sipping some herbal tea. She was dressed in jeans with a long sleeved brown top. She placed her cup down & lifted her glasses into her hands before putting them on. She opened the pages of the San Francisco Chronicle to the crossword puzzles. That was something Piper liked to do, that is when she found the time to do them. She took her pencil into her hands & started on the puzzle when Prue, Paige and Cole came through the basement door.

"Hey!" Piper said lowering her pencil. "How's the training going?"

"Very well, Paige almost whipped my butt." Prue said grabbing a muffin from the basket on the island and sitting down next to Piper.

"That's great," Piper said removing her glasses & placing them down.

Prue looked at her and frowned.

"Not that she whipped your butt; I just meant her getting the hang of her fighting skills." Piper defended.

Prue smiled while Piper shook her head at her knowing that her sister was just teasing her.

"Where's Leo?" Paige asked.

"He's off to work already; they had a staff meeting this morning." Piper replied.

"Staff meeting?" Paige chuckled.

Prue and Piper couldn't help but give a laugh as well. The first time they had learned that even Leo had staff meetings they found it pretty amusing. But it was an important part of Leo's job as a Whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches and innocents. During their staff meetings, important announcements were made, Whitelighters were assigned new charges and they were also informed of future Whitelighters that needed protecting. Leo took his job as a Whitelighter very seriously and Piper understood that, that's why she never said anything about how funny some of the things they do are.

"I'm going to go out for a while, try to dodge some of the bounty hunters that are still looking for me." Cole said.

"One would think the Source would leave you alone for a while." Prue said.

"He has been leaving me alone for two weeks but I can sense I'm being tracked, so I'll be hiding out in the mausoleum for a while just so they can lose my scent." Cole explained.

"Okay, be careful." Prue said biting into her muffin.

Cole took a breath before shimmering away as Paige grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and joined her sisters at the table.

"Ugh," Piper groaned bringing her arm up to her nose.

"What's wrong, honey?" Prue asked.

"That smell, it's making me nauseous." Piper complained.

Prue dropped the muffin, her eyes widening and the curves of her mouth expanding.

"Oh my god!" Prue shrieked.

"Control yourself!" Piper ordered.

"Are you...?" Prue began.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Piper said.

"Say it so that I can believe it." Prue said anxiously.

"What are you crazy people talking about?" Paige asked her brow furrowing.

"Enlighten her, Piper." Prue said, grinning.

"I'm pregnant." Piper said with a small grin.

Paige and Prue shrieked as they jumped up and embraced Piper.

"Whoa!" Piper said as she laughed. "Get off me, you crazy sisters!"

"Honey, that's great! Have you told Leo yet?" Prue asked as she and Paige backed away.

"I haven't had the courage to yet," Piper said.

"Are you afraid he might not be happy?" Paige asked.

"I'm sure he will be, we've been talking about starting a family but I thought we'd be doing that after we vanquish the Source and I'm a little nervous going up against him while I'm pregnant."

"Ooh, you're right." Prue said. "But don't you worry; Paige and I will be there by your side. We won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

Piper smiled at Prue before lowering her eyes.

"How long have you known?" Paige asked.

"About a month now," Piper admitted.

"A month?" Prue asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I felt like I wanted to keep it to myself for a while." Piper said.

"So the test was wrong?" Paige asked.

"Test? When did you take a test & why don't I know about it?" Prue asked looking sternly at Piper.

"Excuse me, but you were too busy trying to get yourself killed to pay any attention to me, remember?" Piper said.

"Oops, you're right. I'm sorry." Prue said taking Piper's hand in hers.

"Did you take another test?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded her head. "The doctor insisted that I take some tests at the hospital. He didn't want me near Prue if I was coming down with the flu." She explained. "He called me with the results the night Prue woke up."

"This really is great, Piper. Congratulations." Paige said.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"So when do you plan on telling, Leo?" Prue asked.

"Soon, I promise." Piper said.

The sisters looked up as shimmering lights showered into the room from above. It dissipated and left Leo standing there.

"Tell me what?" Leo asked, dressed in jeans and a dark blue sweater.

"How much I want us to have a romantic evening together tonight." Piper lied.

"That sounds great, honey but we'll have to see if there's time because duty calls." Leo said.

"What's going on?" Prue asked turning her body completely to Leo and crossing her legs.

"The Elders want you guys to protect a future Whitelighter. She's apparently being stalked by a renegade Darklighter." Leo explained.

"A renegade Darklighter?" Piper asked. "So if he's living outside the rules of his group then why is he going after future Whitelighters?"

"Probably to prove himself to the Underworld so that he can move up the demonic ranks." Paige suggested.

Everyone looked at her surprised.

"What? I told you I was studying the Book." Paige said shrugging her shoulders.

"She could be right, you know?" Leo said.

"Okay, so do they know where the innocent is?" Prue asked.

"She's an intern at Bay General; she's studying to become a nurse. We should be able to find her there." Leo said. "She's stuck at the hospital for a few more hours until her shift is done so she'll be safe until then."

Prue nodded her head as she stood up from the table. "Alright, I just have to get changed and then we can go." She said.

"I should probably head home and get changed too. I don't want anyone dying because of my stench." Paige joked. "I'll meet you guys at the hospital."

Paige stood up from the table while still holding her water bottle in her hands. In a matter of seconds orbs consumed her body and teleported her away.

"She's really getting a hang on that power, isn't she?" Leo smiled.

"All thanks to you and the tips you gave her." Prue said before leaving the kitchen to take a shower.

"I'm going to head on over to the hospital to keep an eye on her. I'll meet you guys in the lobby in an hour." Leo said placing a kiss on Piper's lips before he disappeared in glowing orbs.

Piper sat all alone in the kitchen and looked up to the ceiling, thinking for a moment.

Piper knew she hadn't always been the mothering type. Phoebe was usually the one that loved babies and that was proven when they had to take care of an abandoned baby that was being chased by a vengeful spirit. All three of the girls had grown attached to the baby but Phoebe was the one that loved being a surrogate mother the most. It was only recently when she and Leo finally got married that she knew she wanted to become a mother. But the looming battle worried her. She didn't want to place her baby in harms way but she also didn't want her sisters to fight the battle of their lives alone. It was a difficult choice to make but hopefully the Source would only launch his attack after the baby was born. At least Piper hoped it would be that way.

(-v-)

A half hour later Prue pulled her black SUV into a parking space a few blocks from the hospital before she and Piper climbed out. Prue met up with Piper on the sidewalk and hooked arms with her as they walked up to the hospital. The day was averagely sunny & there were few clouds in the sky. Summer was definitely in the air.

"How do you feel?" Prue asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Aside from the constant nausea and the breast pain, it's not that bad." Piper said.

"Sounds peachy," Prue smiled.

"You just wait until you are pregnant." Piper said.

"That won't be anytime soon considering the fact that I don't even have a boyfriend." Prue sighed.

"You are just too picky, Prue and you have had such fly by night relationships." Piper said.

"Like who?" Prue asked, stunned.

"Uhm, okay, Jack, Mitch then it was Shawn, then Justin and then…"

"Ugh, okay I get it. Clearly I don't have the "stable relationship card" down." Prue admitted.

"You just have to open yourself up to the world again, Prue. Since Phoebe died, you've kind of been reclusive." Piper said.

"I've been out," Prue protested.

"You went out to fight demons." Piper pointed out. "When's the last time you were at P3?"

Prue thought for a while. It was true; her revenge trip had made a serious dent in her social and romantic life, even if romance wasn't high on her priority list at that moment. She has always had a one track mind and that was sometimes her down fall.

"Oh god, you're right. I'm such a neurotic little freak." Prue said, her face falling.

"Don't worry; we all get that way sometimes." Piper said. "You just need to get yourself out into the real world more, Prue; you can't keep staying at home, waiting for the Source to make his move."

"I know. You're right. Why don't you, me and Paige go to P3 on Saturday night? You know, celebrate your pregnancy and hang out with each other." Prue suggested.

"That might be fun and maybe you'll even pick up a hottie or three." Piper laughed.

"From your mouth to God's ears." Prue said brining her hand up to Piper's head and kissing it while they continued to walk. "So are you showing yet?"

"It's too soon for me to be showing." Piper responded.

"How far along are you?" Prue asked.

"About 8 weeks," Piper said.

"So we'll be meeting little Melinda soon, huh?" Prue said.

"It's kind of nerve-wracking thinking about me becoming a mother." Piper said.

"Piper, what are you talking about? You've always dreamed about having a family with Leo." Prue said.

"I know, but I can't help but worry if I'm going to be a good mother." Piper said.

"Well at least you have me and Paige to help you out." Prue said.

"It's nice to see you and Paige finally getting along; I was getting really tired of playing mediator between you two. It's rather tiring." Piper said.

"Yeah, we're actually getting along great, strangely enough. I see a little bit of Phoebe in her sometimes." Prue said.

"Yeah, it's like we never lost her to begin with. You know, I mean Paige is her own person but she definitely has the Halliwell traits." Piper explained.

"That she does," Prue responded.

(-v-)

Prue and Piper entered the hospital through the double doors and moved into the lobby to find Paige and Leo already waiting for them.

"Hey, do you know where she is?" Prue asked as they walked up to the Whitelighter and her sister.

"I asked the front desk and they say she's working on the second floor today." Paige informed them.

"Alrighty, up to the second floor we go then." Prue said as she led the way with the others following close behind her.

(-v-)

As the elevator doors opened and revealed the sisters and Leo stepping out from it into the bustling hospital floor. Doctors were hurrying about or checking charts, while family & friends sat in the waiting area anxiously waiting upon news of their loved ones. Piper closed her eyes for a moment, trying to not let the intense antiseptic smell of the hospital get to her. She just squeezed Leo's hand as she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"How are we supposed to find her when we don't even know what she looks like?" Piper asked still holding onto Leo's hand while trying to steady herself.

"I can sense her; she's here somewhere." Leo said, his eyes scanning the vast room with patients and doctors filling it.

"Speaking of sensing, where the heck is her Whitelighter?" Piper asked. "Shouldn't he be watching over her?"

"That's the thing that's been bothering the Elders; he keeps disappearing off of their radar. It's like he doesn't want to be found." Leo explained.

"Lazy Whitelighter, if you ask me." Piper scoffed.

"One would think that I'd not come back to a hospital since I was stuck in one for two weeks." Prue quipped.

"Suck it up, Lady." Piper teased as she and Leo walked forward.

Prue smiled at Paige before they followed behind Piper and Leo who were searching the room, in hopes that they might find the girl.

"What's her name?" Paige asked.

"Laura Daniels," Leo replied.

Prue stopped in her tracks. "Did you say Laura Daniels?" She asked.

Leo nodded his head. "Why?" He asked.

"She's one of the interns that took care of me." Prue responded.

"So you know what she looks like?" Paige asked.

"Kinda tall, skinny with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes." Prue responded.

Prue looked up to the nurse's station and saw the back of a woman's head.

"That might be her," She said pointing to the young woman.

"Should we just confront her?" Piper asked.

"No, you don't want to freak her out. Let's just follow her and see what happens." Leo suggested.

"See you later, Laura!" The nurse at the station said as the young intern turned around and headed to the stairwell door.

"We're going to lose her," Prue said as she hurried towards the door as well.

Piper, Paige and Leo took after Prue in a hurry.

(-v-)

Laura stepped through a back door of the hospital building and walked down the musky alley towards the back parking lot.

The Charmed Ones and Leo peeked out from the door, careful not to be seen by Laura.

"Agh! I could strangle innocents who walk so willingly into abandoned alleyways." Prue complained, imitating strangling someone with her hands.

"Tell me about it," Piper agreed.

"Let's just keep a low profile. We don't want to alert her." Leo suggested.

"Agreed. Paige and I will try to stay close to her, you two be our back-up." Prue said as she pulled Paige by the arm.

Leo and Piper nodded in agreement as Prue and Paige hurried behind a dumpster while still keeping their eyes on the innocent. As Laura walked down the musky alley, the Darklighter appeared behind her in dark purple and black swirling orbs. He didn't look like your average Darklighter; he had markings on his face and he wore a long black trench coat with dark purple trimmings. His black hair was slicked back and he had a goatee. He lowered his hand and in a plume of smoke a crossbow appeared.

"Paige, it's all you!" Prue said as they jumped out from behind the dumpster.

"Crossbow!" Paige shouted.

Laura spun around when she heard someone shout behind her. The Darklighter turned towards the sisters as well, as his crossbow disappeared in blue dancing orbs. The crossbow was now safely in Paige's hands. Laura was about to run away when the Darklighter lifted his hand towards her. Her body became immobile. She began to cry, not understanding what was happening. Piper and Leo came up behind Prue and Paige.

"You think I'd let witches get in my way." The Darklighter reached into his pocket and pulled out an athame. The blade was suddenly surrounded by small lightning bolts.

He launched it towards Laura, all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the electrifying blade to penetrate her skin.

"No!" Piper yelled as she raised her hands, releasing her freezing power.

The athame froze a few inches from Laura's chest. Prue flicked her fingers and telekinetically moved the athame away from Laura.

"You witches are really stating to get on my nerves." The Darklighter said as he lifted his hands and sent multiple energy balls towards them.

"Prue!" Piper yelled.

Prue flung her arm but her powers had no effect on the oncoming balls of energy.

"It's not working!" Prue yelled as one energy ball smacked her in the shoulder and sent her falling to the ground.

Piper lifted her hands to freeze the two energy balls that were coming at her and Leo, but her powers were also ineffective. Leo grabbed Piper by the waist and pulled her out of harms way. Both of them fell to the ground as the energyballs crashed into the dumpster behind them, causing most of the contents within it to fly across the alley.

"Paige, shoot the Darklighter!" Leo ordered.

Paige lifted the crossbow and released one of the poison arrows towards the Darklighter. He smiled before disappearing in black and purple shimmering orbs. The arrow traveled through his orbs and was heading towards Laura.

Fear filled within Paige as she saw the arrow now soaring towards their innocent. Paige began to raise her arm to orb the arrow away when someone appeared in white lights and pushed Laura out of the way. The arrow hit him in the chest as he fell to the ground next to a terrified Laura.

"Are you guys okay?" Paige asked her sisters and brother-in-law.

"Oh yeah; just great." Piper said as she sat up on the ground.

Paige made her way over to the innocent and the Whitelighter that got hit by the arrow. Leo hurried over to Prue whose shoulder was oozing blood from the energy ball that hit her.

"I'm really sick and tired of hurting my arm." Prue complained as Leo laid his hand over the wound.

Prue's wound began to heal as the golden light emanated from Leo's hands. Once the wound was fully healed, he helped her up.

"Ooh, thanks Leo." Prue said.

"No problem," Leo said as he took Piper's hand and helped her up as well.

"Why the hell didn't our powers work?" Piper asked dusting off her pants.

"That is a good question." Leo said.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked her eyes darting from Piper's eyes to her stomach and back again.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Piper said clearly understanding her sister was worried about the baby.

Leo frowned, not understanding what was going on between the sisters.

"Leo, help!" Paige yelled.

Paige was sitting on the ground cradling the injured Whitelighter's head on her lap. Laura was sitting up and looking at the man that saved her life. She was still shaking as she looked up at the sisters & Leo rushing towards them.

"Prue, is that you?" Laura said.

Leo hurried over to Paige with Piper and Prue moving towards Laura.

"Yeah, Laura, don't worry you are safe now." Prue said giving the young women a reassuring smile while helping her up from the ground.

Prue and Piper looked over at the injured lighter.

"Oh my god," Prue said softly, while nudging Piper's arm.

Both of them stared down at the man.

"Is that who I think it is?" Piper asked.

"Sam?" Prue whispered.

Paige didn't hear their conversation; she was more concerned about the man. If it wasn't for him Laura would be dead now. In that moment when the arrow was traveling towards Laura Paige thought that she wouldn't be able to save the girl & she was so grateful that a fellow whitelighter had come to help them.

"Is he okay?" Laura asked concerned for the man that saved her life.

Paige turned to the innocent. "He will be, right, Leo?" She asked looking towards at her whitelighter.

Leo nodded as he turned to Prue.

"Prue, a little help please." Leo said.

Leo helped Sam sit up a bit. Prue knelt down next to them and broke off the end of the arrow. Prue then pushed the arrow out with her powers. Sam screamed as the arrow drove deeper into his chest & finally shot out of his back. Prue flicked it into the dumpster as Leo placed his hands over Sam's wound. Prue pulled Paige up by the arm. The youngest Charmed One studied her sisters' worried expressions.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Piper lied.

"You guys are lying, I've known you for 3 months now and I can feel something's up. What is it?" Paige pushed on.

"It's about the Whitelighter," Prue began.

"What about him?" Paige asked.

Piper and Prue both hesitated. Paige lifted her eyebrows to her sisters.

"Well?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"He…is…your father, Paige." Prue said slowly hoping that it would soften the blow.

Paige's expression became confused and shocked; she turned back to Leo as he healed her father. She whipped her head back to her sisters.

"What?" Was the only words she could utter.

(-v-)

In showering white lights, the sisters along with Leo, Laura and Sam appeared in the conservatory. Paige let go of her sisters' arms and rushed towards the stairs.

"Paige, wait!" Piper called after her.

But Paige did not stop, she hurried up the stairs and soon she was out of sight.

"Clearly she's upset," Prue said.

"I don't blame her," Sam said lowering his head and pocketing his hands in his jeans.

"Leo, why don't you take Laura to the kitchen, get her something to drink and explain everything to her while Piper and I have a word with Sam." Prue said.

"Sure, come on." Leo said as he and Laura left for the kitchen.

"Long time no see," Piper said raising her eyebrow to Sam.

"How have you two been?" Sam asked sitting down in the wicker couch.

"Sam, what happened?" Prue asked.

"With what?" Sam asked.

"The last time we saw you, you were heading into the afterlife with our mother. What happened?" Piper asked.

"The Elders, in all their wisdom, went and made me a Whitelighter again." Sam explained sarcastically.

"Why have you been falling off the radar?" Prue asked.

"As you could imagine, I'm not really thrilled about being a Whitelighter again, I would have been perfectly fine going into the afterlife with Patty but I guess the Elders are doing everything to keep us apart, even in death." Sam said disgusted.

Piper shook her head, feeling anger rise within her. She understood what Sam felt. All he wanted was to be with her mother but the Elders had to butt in where ever they liked. Piper and Leo have had their share of problems with the Elders. They were dead set against Piper and Leo being together too. After they were given an ultimatum about their relationship, Piper and Leo decided to elope on the eve of the Eternal Equinox but because of Cole, the Elders discovered their plans and Leo was forcefully removed from the manor during the ceremony, leaving Piper absolutely devastated. After having proved herself to the Elders, Leo was returned and they were later on given permission to marry. Piper now worried about the fate of her baby. What would the Elders think once they discovered that she was carrying a hybrid-baby like her mother once had?

"Did you tell them that you didn't want to be a Whitelighter again?" Prue asked.

"They refused to listen to me, they said either I remain a Whitelighter or they will recycle me." Sam replied. "After they made me a Whitelighter again I didn't think I had anything to live for until I saw Paige today."

"Why didn't you tell us about her two years ago?" Piper asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Sam said sadly. "I promised your mother I wouldn't say anything."

"Why did you come and save your charge if you keep trying to disappear from the Elders?" Prue asked.

"I felt a strong connection, a pull if you will, to where my charge was. When I saw the two of you with her, I knew she must be my daughter." Sam said. "Her Whitelighter side is surfacing and that was pulling me, calling me."

"She hasn't really been tapping into her Whitelighter side," Prue said, doubtfully.

"By helping innocents, she is." Sam said.

"Okay, we might want to put all of this on hold and check the Book and see what we can find out about that Darklighter. I'd really like to know why our powers didn't work on him." Piper said.

"Okay, you go check the Book while I go and have a little chat with Paige." Prue instructed.

Piper nodded and made her way to the stairs to head on up to the attic.

"As you can see, Paige isn't taking this very well." Prue said turning back to Sam.

"I know; she's probably confused. I don't think she was expecting to ever see me." Sam said.

"I'll talk to her and try to convince her to talk to you." Prue said.

"Thank you, Prue." Sam said as he rose from the couch.

Prue smiled at him before making her way towards the stairs. Prue stopped before the landing when the doorbell chimed. She sighed as she made her way to the door to see who it was.

"Dad!" Prue said shocked as she saw her father standing on the threshold with a big grin on his face.

"Surprise!" He said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(-v-)

**Thanks for stopping by and reading chapter 7. A review is much appreciated. It will help me make the series more enjoyable and help me grow as a writer. I've pretty much shocked you guys to the core, huh? I'm leaving you all to wonder what the hell will happen now with Victor & Sam in the same house? That could only cause drama, right?**

**Look forward to the next part of this Paige inspired 2-parter. It shouldn't be too long before I post it so I hope to get some stunning reviews from you all & that you'll be back for the Chapter 7, which was personally my all time favourite chapter to write. Thanks, sweeties!**


	8. Ch 8 Embrace Thy Inner Whitelighter

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**A/N: Now I kept you all hanging last week with the cliff-hanger so I decided to release the next chapter a little earlier than I wanted. So since you are getting this chapter now, you'll have to wait a bit for the next one which will also be worth the wait. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I edit these on my own & I try to read them through at least a coupe of times before I post them but sometimes some things can slip through the editing cracks. This was by far my favourite chapter to write for Rewitched, but in particular a certain Paige scene that I'm sure many of you will enjoy.**

**So without further ado, I give you the next instalment of Rewitched.**

**Chapter 8: Embrace Thy Inner Whitelighter**

(-v-)

"Hi honey," Victor said as he stepped into the foyer and gave his eldest daughter a hug. He was dressed in dark pants and a blue golf shirt.

Prue didn't know what to do; Victor's visit was a complete surprise. She was even more nervous about the fact that she knew Sam was just a few feet away from them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Prue asked trying to block him from stepping into the Manor.

Victor pushed his way into the Manor, not really understanding what was wrong with his daughter.

"Well my business trip ended early and I had a few extra days off before heading to Atlanta so I decided to come and visit with my girls. I hope that's okay?" Victor said closing the door.

"Of course it is, Dad, but things are going a little crazy here and by crazy I mean supernatural crazy and I know you are not one for that kind of crazy so maybe you should stop by tomorrow, okay?" Prue rambled trying to usher her father to the door.

"Dad?" Piper's voice ringed from the living room. Surprise filled her voice as well.

Victor smiled and Prue turned to her sister with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked stepping forward.

She checked the conservatory but Sam wasn't there anymore. She then hastily walked over to her sister and father.

"Do I have to explain it all again?" Victor joked as he placed a kiss on Piper's head.

"This is quite the surprise, isn't it, Prue?" Piper said with a fake smile while bumping shoulders with Prue.

"I know," Prue said indicating to Piper that she knew what she was thinking.

Piper lifted her hands and froze Victor.

Prue gasped. "Piper, you can't freeze our father!" She said.

"Well, do you have a better idea considering the fact that he and Sam might kill each other when they see one another?" Piper said.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. Is Sam still in the conservatory?" Prue asked.

"No, he might have gone to the kitchen to sit with Leo and Laura." Piper replied looking at her frozen father.

Both sisters turned to the stairs as they heard footsteps.

"What's going on?" Paige asked as she came closer to them.

"It's our dad." Piper said.

"Oh, are you planning to unfreeze him anytime soon?" Paige asked.

"I don't know; this is the only way I can prevent a bloodbath." Piper said.

"Piper!" Prue scolded.

"What did you mean by that?" Paige asked.

"Sam and Victor haven't seen each other since Mom divorced Dad and Piper is afraid that our Dad might blow a fuse when he sees Sam here." Prue explained.

"Oh, I thought Sam left already." Paige said, disappointed.

"Paige, you have got to give him a chance to explain." Prue began.

"No, I don't." Paige snapped.

"Why?" Piper asked. "You weren't this way with Mom."

"Mom had a good solid reason for not being able to look for me all of those years ago, he doesn't have a reason." Paige said. "He didn't care enough to look for me, his own daughter. I don't owe him anything."

Prue sighed understanding why Paige felt the way she did. It was true; Sam had spent most of his life up at the lake living in seclusion. He had many years to go and search for his daughter but he didn't. Did he have a valid reason for not looking for Paige? Only he knew that.

"Okay, let's put your father-issues aside for now." Prue said. "We have to take care of our dad and then we have a Darklighter to find before he comes after Laura again."

"Right," Piper said.

With a flick of her wrist Piper's freezing power wore off of her father. Victor looked stunned to see another person in front of him that wasn't there before.

"What happened?" Victor asked.

"Sorry Dad, I got startled and froze you." Piper lied.

"Oh, a little on edge I see. Well it's understandable." Victor said turning to Paige. "Who are you?"

"Oh uhm, Dad, this is Paige." Prue began. "Our half sister."

Victor looked at her stunned. "What?" he bellowed.

Paige eyes widened as she took a step back.

"Dad, calm down." Piper said.

"It's his, isn't it?" Victor said.

"It's?" Prue said stunned that her father was referring to Paige that way. "Her name is Paige, Dad and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude."

"Answer the question! She's Sam's child, isn't she?" Victor asked.

"Did someone call me?" A voice said from the dining room.

Prue and Piper's eyes both widened as they looked towards the dining room to find Sam standing there.

"You bastard!" Victor said as he stormed towards Sam and delivering a swift belt across the jaw. Sam plummeted to the floor.

"Dad, stop it!" Prue yelled as she raised her arm and pulled her father back with her powers.

Victor skidded across the floor and into the foyer.

"Now both of you stop it right now or I will freeze you." Piper warned lifting her hands.

Victor stood up from the floor and so did Sam. Both of them stood on the opposite sides of the manor, glaring at one another.

"Is this why Patty left me?" Victor asked as he moved forward and pointed at Paige. "Because she was pregnant with your spawn?"

"Don't speak about Paige that way, Victor. She had nothing to do with your marriage falling apart. That was your doing!" Sam said.

"She wanted to leave me for you!" Victor spat.

"Patty and I didn't have a relationship until after you two were split up." Sam defended.

"I can't believe Patty would have a child with you; she was my wife, damn it!" Victor shouted. "Her getting pregnant was a mistake; she should never have had that child because if she hadn't we'd still be together right now and she wouldn't be dead!"

Paige didn't know what to say. She wanted to speak but the words just wouldn't form. It felt like someone had stabbed her and was twisting the knife within her gut. Paige lowered her head, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders. Everyone turned their attention to Paige as she was surrounded by blue and white orbs before disappearing.

"Paige!" Piper called after her.

"You two, knock it off now." Prue warned pointing a finger at each of them. "That girl has been through enough today and Dad, I don't want to hear another bad word about Paige coming from your mouth or I swear to god I'll use a spell to keep it shut for you."

Victor, even though still angry, nodded his head. "Fine," he said with a grunt.

Prue was never afraid to stand up to her father. She had done it many times before but this time she did not hold back. She had never been so angry at him and the way he was behaving was inexcusable.

Piper turned to Prue and spoke to her in a whisper.

"You go talk to Paige and then you two can search the Book for the Darklighter. I'll take care of Dad and Sam." Piper suggested.

"Good idea, you being the ultimate mediator and all." Prue joked.

"Oh, scoot!" Piper said as Prue made her way up the stairs.

The two men still stood on opposite sides of Piper, practically glaring daggers at each other.

"You two, follow me!" Piper ordered as she made her way to the conservatory, followed by Sam and Victor.

Each of them sat on opposite sides of the room, continuing their glaring match.

"Oh boy," Piper said under her breath.

(-v-)

Prue walked into the attic to find Paige standing behind the podium, leafing through the Book of Shadows.

"Paige…" Prue began.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Prue, please." Paige said giving Prue a small smile.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it." Prue said. "Have you found something on the Darklighter?"

"Nothing on the specific one though, there is this just a general page on different types of Darklighters but he's not featured there." Paige explained.

"I think he's not your typical Darklighter as our powers had no effect on him, except yours though." Prue said.

"What do you mean?" Paige enquired.

"I mean if he's immune to our magic then you wouldn't have been able to orb the crossbow to you." Prue said.

Prue thought for a moment and then looked up at the ceiling.

"How about some magical assist, please?" Prue called out.

Paige shrieked as the pages of the Book of Shadows began to flip on their own.

"I have got to get used to this stuff," Paige said, her cheeks becoming a rosy pink.

"It's okay; we were like that not too long ago." Prue reassured her.

The pages kept on flipping for a few seconds more until it stopped at a page labeled "Ronan".

"I think we've found what we've been looking for." Prue said as she looked down at the page to read it.

"What does it say?" Paige asked.

"_Ronan is a renegade Darklighter who has been striking it out on his own for the last two decades. Over this time his powers have incessantly increased because of all the kills he has made. He finds pleasure in killing witches, future Whitelighters as well as fellow warlocks, demons and Darklighters to help him move up to the hierarchy of demons. The number of powers he possesses is unknown since he has made hundreds of killings in his lifetime._" Prue read.

"Guess I was right about him then." Paige said.

"_He is immune to witches' magic and can only be defeated by his prophesized opposite, the one called the witchlighter._" Prue read further.

"His prophesized opposite? Witchlighter?" Paige asked, confused. "Is that me? Was…am I prophesized to take out this Darklighter?"

Prue checked the page over once more. "It seems like it, I mean you are the only Whitelighter who has an active defensive and offensive power and is half witch. I guess he's kind of like a warlock as well since he has the ability to steal powers now." She said.

"I can't do this, Prue. I just started taking lessons; I can't take a Darklighter on by myself." Paige protested.

"You can, you just have to believe in yourself. You are a witchlighter after all." Prue said with a proud smile.

Paige smiled back nervously; fear was rising within her. She had never faced a Darklighter on her own before. She always had Prue, Paige, Leo or even Cole by her side. She was adjusting well to her witchy lifestyle but now she had to tap into her Whitelighter side as she was the only one who will be able to put a stop to Ronan's plan. It was still pretty unnerving knowing that she'll have to fight this evil entity on her own.

Prue's forehead creased and her eyes searched the floor. "That's what she meant," She muttered.

"Who meant what?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe," Prue replied. "She told me that I should look out for you and help you because you are destined for something greater. She must have been talking about this."

"How would she have known?" Paige asked inquisitively.

"I don't know; the afterlife is beyond our understanding." Prue responded. "Come on, we have to get you ready for this battle."

(-v-)

Piper was now sitting down on the couch in the conservatory. Her head was lowered and her hands were entangled in her hair, her eyes were closed as she listened to the older men continue to bicker over her mother.

"You Whitelighters come off as such good beings but you are sneaky little bastards!" Victor shouted.

"How many times to I have to tell you?" Sam said frustrated as he threw his hands up. "Patty and I didn't confront our feelings for one another until four months after you left."

"You were after her long before our marriage fell apart. Maybe if you didn't stand in the way of us getting back together my daughter would still be alive." Victor said, his face now becoming a shade of crimson.

"What does Phoebe's death have to do with this?" Sam asked.

"If Patty and I were still together I could have kept my girls from becoming witches and then Phoebe wouldn't have been killed by the ultimate evil!" Victor replied.

Piper stood up from the couch and directed her head from her father to Sam and back.

"Dad, even if you had stayed in our lives when we were young, we'd still have become the Charmed Ones. Grams wouldn't have let us give up on our destiny. I sense that you are blaming Sam for Phoebe's death." Piper said, hoping that her last statement wasn't true.

"Maybe I am," Victor said bluntly.

"How dare you place the blame on me!" Sam yelled.

"How dare your daughter trying to take the place of my daughter!" Victor countered.

"Okay, enough!" Piper shouted, closing her eyes and lifting her hands.

Both Victor and Sam ceased movement as Piper's freezing power took effect. Piper groaned as she lowered her head and ran both her hands through her long brunette hair. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards her; it was Leo.

"How long are you going to keep them like that?" Leo asked pointing at Sam and Victor.

"For as long as I can." Piper said placing her hands on her hips. "They are giving me a migraine. How's Laura?"

"She's okay for now; she's sitting in the kitchen." Leo replied.

"How's she handling everything?" Piper asked.

"She's kind of scared but I think she's dealing." Leo answered.

"That's good, at least she's okay." Piper said.

Leo moved closer to Piper and placed his hands on her arms.

"They were really going at it, weren't they?" Leo asked.

"And it's the same stuff over and over again. They keep talking in circles. If it's not about how Sam stole Mom away from Dad, it's about Paige's existence and how she could be the reason for my parents splitting up." Piper explained. "I am so sick of it, not even I can mediate this."

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Leo ran his hands up and down her arms to calm her down.

"So what are you going to do?" Leo asked.

Piper turned back to her Whitelighter husband.

"Call in the only one who can put an end to this once and for all." Piper said.

(-v-)

Prue was standing across the attic armed with a crossbow. She held it up and released one of the arrows.

Paige lifted her hand. "Arrow!" She called.

The arrow disappeared in orbs and traveled to Paige. Her hand remained in front of her. She twirled her finger and sent the arrow back towards Prue.

Prue dropped the crossbow, lifted her hand and directed the arrow into the wall. "Good job," She praised.

"Thanks," Paige said.

"Paige, you've got this. You just have to remember all your training and you'll be fine." Prue encouraged her little sister.

"So why do I feel like I'm going to throw up at any minute?" Paige asked.

"You're just nervous. You're stepping out of your comfort zone and that's going to be scary but just know that Piper and I will be there to back you up. We'll just have to take a leap in the dark." Prue said picking up the crossbow and placing it in a chest with all the other demon leftovers they had.

Paige's eyes became worried as she lowered herself down to the couch.

"I can't do this; I don't have the confidence to do this on my own." Paige said looking up at her older sister.

Paige's eyes were practically begging Prue for her help. Prue could see desperation filling her younger sister. Prue knew this was something that she couldn't help Paige out of. She looked at Paige sympathetically. She couldn't get mad at her for being so afraid. In the beginning when they first received their powers, the Halliwells hardly fought demons on their own so Prue understood how nerve wracking it could be for Paige.

"Let's go downstairs; maybe getting something to eat will get your mind off of everything." Prue said.

"What if Sam and your dad are still down there?" Paige asked.

"We'll just ignore them, just keep walking." Prue said as she led the way out of the attic, Paige now following close behind.

(-v-)

Piper was setting up candles on the other side of the conservatory near the dining room entrance. Leo was standing nearby, his arms crossed over his chest. Sam and Victor were still in their frozen states.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leo asked.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Piper asked moving in a clockwise movement around the thick white candles.

Leo was about to speak but swallowed his words.

"That's what I thought." Piper said lighting the last candle.

Piper stepped away from the circle and stood next to Leo.

"This is going to cause some problems." Leo said looking at Piper.

Piper returned an annoyed look. She took a breath before starting her chant.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

Shimmering silver lights sunk into the room from the ceiling. A woman's silhouette began to form within the bright flowing lights. It finally dissipated and left the Charmed Ones' mother standing in front of Piper and Leo. Patty looked stunned as she walked out of the circle and embraced her now corporeal form.

"Piper?" Patty asked. "Honey, why did you summon me?"

Piper pointed to the back of the room. Patty slowly turned to what her middle child was pointing at. Her stunned expression turned to utter shock as she saw Victor and Sam.

"Oh no!" Patty said. "I really hoped that this would never happen."

"Mom, I really need your help. Both of them need some clarity on everything and Dad needs to know everything." Piper said.

"What happened?" Patty asked.

"It's a long story but the bottom line is that Dad has some issues that need resolving before he says horrible things to Paige again." Piper explained.

"Again?" Patty asked.

"He said some horrible things about her, Patty, they were pretty hurtful." Leo said.

"She's been through a lot today, Mom and now to finally find her birth father and have Dad come down on her and say that she's the reason you two never got back together again." Piper said.

"That is a lot for anyone to deal with," Patty agreed. "Unfreeze them, Piper so that we can end this once and for all."

Piper nodded her head as she twirled her wrist and released her freezing hold on Victor and Sam. Both of them were stunned not to see Piper standing between them anymore. They turned around to see Leo, Piper and Patty standing across the room.

"Patty?" Victor said.

"I guess we have to talk." Patty said.

(-v-)

As Prue and Paige came down the stairs they saw Patty moving towards Victor and Sam.

"Mom?" Paige said.

Prue grabbed Paige by the arm and yanked her down. They sat down on the steps watching and listening to the conversation that was about to commence.

"Piper tells me you need some clarity on certain things, Victor." Patty said.

"I guess I do. For one, when did you decide to have a child with him?" Victor asked, pointing a finger at Sam.

"Paige was not planned, Victor but it did not mean that we didn't love her. Sam was willing to give up his powers to keep her safe. That was the only way we could shield her from the Elders." Patty explained.

Paige looked over at Sam, now seeing him in a different light. In that moment she felt like he cared for her. She could not believe he gave up his powers to protect her, but somehow she didn't understand how that could have worked. Listening to her mother talk gave Paige this warm feeling that she could never describe. It was possibly the feeling that she was never abandoned in the first place.

"Did you leave me for him?" Victor asked.

"No, I loved you, Victor. You gave me my three beautiful girls but you were too resistant of their powers. All the fighting about magic and their destiny came between us and no one else. At the time Sam was a good friend, nothing more. You have to believe that." Patty insisted.

"I know we had our troubles, Patty but you were the one that wanted a divorce in the end." Victor said.

"You walked out on us, I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I was so angry at you for just abandoning us like that." Patty admitted.

"It was the final argument with your mother that pushed me over the edge, Patty. She never thought I was good enough for you or that I could protect my girls." Victor said.

"I never wanted you to leave but I can't say that I wish it didn't happen because then I wouldn't have had Paige. I wouldn't wish not to have any of my girls." Patty explained.

"So your relationship with Sam..." Victor began.

"Was strictly platonic." Patty finished. "After you left our feelings for each other surfaced and we fell in love and because of that love our daughter was born."

Victor turned away, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"Victor, you can't keep living with this anger. You just have to put your stubbornness aside and realize that Sam is the innocent in all of this. Our marriage fell apart because we weren't willing to try hard enough." Patty said placing a gentle hand on her ex-husband's shoulder.

"You're right...as usual." Victor said with a slight smile.

(-v-)

"Come on," Prue said as she took Paige by the hand.

Both of them hurried down the stairs to the landing.

Paige yanked her hand back. "Prue…I can't." She said.

"You'll have to face them sooner or later and right now we need to fill Piper in on what's going on before you battle the Darklighter." Prue said.

Paige did not move; she was clearly scared about walking into a room where her parents and Victor were.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," Prue promised.

Paige shut her eyes for a moment, took a breath and followed behind Prue into the conservatory. Everyone turned they attention to the sisters entering the room.

"Paige," Patty breathed as she embraced her youngest daughter.

Paige's arms tightened around Patty as she closed her eyes. While embracing Paige, Patty glanced over at her oldest daughter and gave her a warm smile. Prue returned the smile.

After Prue had returned from the hospital she had summoned Patty to discuss the issues she had been bottling up since they had discovered Paige. Prue and Patty had worked out their problems and were once again on good terms.

"I think it's better if I leave," Victor said as Patty and Paige broke their embrace.

"Dad..." Piper began.

"I have some things to work through; I'll see you girls another time." Victor said making his way out of the room.

"Prue, shouldn't we…?" Piper began.

"No, I think Dad needs some time." Prue said.

Everyone stood in silence until they heard the front door close, indicating that Victor was gone.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Patty questioned Paige.

"Not really," Paige answered shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Paige has a battle to fight and she's feeling a little unnerved at the moment." Prue quickly explained.

"Paige has a battle?" Leo asked.

"Why don't I explain everything to you two while Paige has a moment with the parents?" Prue said turning on her heel and heading to the kitchen.

"I guess we'll be in the kitchen." Piper said as she took Leo by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

There was uneasy silence between parents and daughter before Patty focused her attention to Paige.

"I guess you have some questions as well." Patty said to Paige.

"Not anymore," Paige said. "I heard what you said to Victor. Somehow it feels good to know that it was hard on you to give me up."

"Of course it was hard, Paige but it was the only way to keep you safe." Sam explained. "If we could do it over and there was another way, we would have kept you. We would have given anything to raise you."

Paige lowered her head and smiled, a tear trickled down her cheek. "Even though you didn't raise me, you gave me the greatest gift. I had extraordinary parents and I had a good childhood without any type of danger or worry. I was happy." She said.

"That's all we ever wanted, honey. I just wanted you to be safe and happy." Patty said.

"I was." Paige assured her. "And I'm even happier now that I've found my family."

Patty smiled as she pulled her daughter into her arms and stroked her raven hair. Patty backed away but still held onto Paige's hands.

"Now, what's this about a battle you have to fight?" Patty asked as she led Paige to the couch.

Patty and Paige sat down on the wicker couch while Sam sat down in the armchair.

"Apparently I'm the only one who can defeat this rogue Darklighter because I'm the prophesized witchlighter. I'm the only Whitelighter out there with active defensive and offensive powers because of my Warren blood and I have to face him alone without Piper or Prue." Paige quickly explained.

"And you are scared?" Patty asked.

"Terrified, actually." Paige corrected. "I can't do this. I'm not a Whitelighter."

"Yes, you are, Paige." Sam chimed in. "How do you think I found you? I was being pulled by your Whitelighter side. It is within you, you just need to embrace it."

"Listen to your father, Paige. I think this might be the only way for you to be ready to face this battle. You need to embrace the other half of yourself. You are a talented witch, there is no denying that but you can't suppress your other half. Embracing it might give you the upper hand in defeating this Darklighter. You are a Halliwell, honey; you must remember that we aren't that easily defeated." Patty smiled.

Paige smiled at both her parents. A wave of calmness rushed over her. She felt focused and composed. Paige now realized what she had to do. Embracing her inner Whitelighter might be the key to her reaching that level that she needed to be at to face this Darklighter.

(-v-)

"She can't do this alone, Prue." Piper said as she sat on the bar stool by the kitchen island.

"She has to, Piper; she's the only one who can defeat this Darklighter. It's a prophesized battle that has nothing to do with us." Prue said handing Piper some herbal tea.

"Herbal tea?" Leo questioned, inspecting the liquid within Piper's cup.

Prue looked at Piper, worried that Leo might suspect something.

"Upset stomach," Piper covered.

"Uh-huh," Leo said; not sure if he believed his wife. "Do you think Paige can handle it?"

"I think she can but she has doubts, understandably." Prue said glancing out the kitchen window to make sure that Laura was still alright.

Laura had insisted on sitting outside so she could give the sisters and Leo some privacy. She was walking in the garden inspecting Piper's newly planted pink roses and herb garden. Piper had insisted that they began their own herb garden so that they could produce their own potion ingredients.

"Prue, she's not ready to face this on her own. Are you really just going to let her go out there without us?" Piper asked.

"Of course not!" Prue retorted. "We'll be there as back up but we won't be much use as our powers will have no effect on this guy."

"I'm just worried; I don't want to lose another sister." Piper said.

"And you won't, I promise." Prue said nodding her head.

The group looked towards the swinging door as it opened revealing Paige. "I'm ready, let's get that Darklighter." She said determined.

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked.

"More than ever, I am a witchlighter after all." Paige said, winking at Prue.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Prue said as she moved forward.

She stopped and glanced back at Leo.

"Leo, you stay here with Laura, keep her safe at any cost and keep your ears open for in case we call you." Prue ordered before she and Paige slowly made their way out of the room.

Leo nodded his head as Piper stepped down from the stool. She was about to leave when Leo grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"I'm fine, I'm just worried. That's what I do, remember?" Piper dismissed the question and kissed Leo before leaving the room.

Leo was now left alone. He knew that something was going on with Piper but decided not to push it. He had known Piper long enough now to know that if something was bothering her, she would tell him in her own time and would not be pushed to face the issue head on. He sighed before making his way to the laundry room and out the door to Laura.

(-v-)

Up in the attic, Prue and Piper were consulting the Book while Paige sat by the potions table scrying for her Darklighter counterpart.

"Okay, so we have a bunch of spells and potions for just in case." Piper announced to Paige.

"But if he's immune to witches' powers, aren't the potions and spells kinda useless?" Paige questioned.

"We're not sure, it may or may not be but it's better that we take it for just in case. Maybe if you say it, it will work." Piper said.

"It's better to be prepared for a battle like this. Have you found him yet?" Prue asked moving towards the youngest Charmed One.

"I can feel a pull, so I guess I'm close. I'm trying to tap more into my Whitelighter side." Paige explained.

"This sure is a turn around for you." Prue said.

"Well I got some good advice tonight." Paige said.

"So are things fine between you, Mom and Sam?" Piper asked.

"We're getting there. I had some questions that needed some answers and I think I got what I needed." Paige replied before looking back down at the map. "But we all have a long way to go I think."

"No one would expect everything to be cleared out in one day, but you guys will get there." Piper said.

The ivory coloured crystal began to swirl at a fast pace above the map.

"Whoa!" Paige exclaimed. "Why's it doing that?"

"I don't know." Prue said.

The crystal began to slow down and dropped down onto the map with a thud. Paige narrowed her eyes as she studied where the crystal had dropped.

"Ladies, I think I've found my Darklighter." Paige announced looking up into the worried eyes of her older sisters.

(-v-)

In a swirl of blue and white orbs Paige, Prue and Piper appeared in an abandoned warehouse. All three of them were now dressed in different clothes. Paige wore her favourite jeans with a bright orange jacket over an indigo coloured waistcoat top. Piper was dressed in a crimson knitted polo shirt & black pants while Prue was dressed in a white polo neck shirt & jeans. Both Piper & Prue were wearing their favourite black leather jackets.

"Why did you orb us in here?" Prue asked searching the room.

"It's so you two can hide in here and not be discovered by the Darklighter, I especially don't want Piper to get hurt."

"Gee, thanks!" Prue said sarcastically.

"I just meant I want to keep her safe for the baby's sake." Paige said.

"Thanks," Piper said.

Paige gave her a smile before taking in a breath.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm a little nervous, but I think I'm okay...for now." Paige replied.

"Don't worry; we'll be right here when you need us." Prue reassured her younger sibling.

"Take this," Piper said handing Paige a stocked potions purse. "Just in case."

Paige nodded a thank you as she took the purse from Piper and slung it across her shoulders. "Okay, here I go." She said as she walked towards the exit door.

Paige looked down at the handle, lifted her trembling hand to it before pushing it open and walking out onto the landing. Paige looked to the far end of the alley where Ronan stood, waiting for her. He was still clad in his Darklighter attire.

Paige sometimes wondered if the demons had dry cleaning services in the Underworld since they always seemed to be wearing the same clothes. She pushed the silly thought aside & focused on the Darklighter.

"It's about time you showed up." The Darklighter quipped.

Paige walked down the few steps of the landing to the ground and stood a few feet from the Darklighter.

"You should actually have wished that I didn't show up." Paige retorted, trying to cover the fear she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Enough small talk, I'm sure that's not why you are here." Ronan said.

"You're right, that's not why I'm here." Paige said quickly pulling a random potion vial from her purse and hurling it towards the Darklighter.

The potion created a blast against Ronan's chest as he staggered backwards. He steadied himself once more, glaring at Paige.

"Ouch, that hurt. You're going to pay for that." Ronan said advancing on Paige with his hand extended.

From his hand shot a bolt of crackling electricity. It soared towards Paige, who gave a yelp as she covered her head with her arms and shutting her eyes. Spheres of bright blue and white orbs collected her body and carried her away. The lighting bolt hit the wall behind her.

(-v-)

From within the abandoned warehouse Prue and Piper were watching the fight through a filthy window.

"Prue, we need to get out there!" Piper squealed.

"No, she can do this." Prue said grabbing hold of Piper as she made her way to the door.

"Prue!" Piper insisted.

"No, we are in more danger out there than what she is. Don't you remember what happened this morning?" Prue said.

Piper's brow creased with concern for Paige but she knew Prue was right. They would be in more danger out there considering they would be powerless against this evil. They just had to pray that Paige would be okay.

"But if she gets hurt, we're going out there." Piper said.

Prue nodded in agreement as she and Piper looked back out the window.

(-v-)

Paige reappeared in glistening lights as Ronan extended his hand once more to release his electrifying attack.

Paige narrowed her eyes at him, now forcing herself to no longer fear this enemy. She had a job to do and the only way she was going to win this fight is to finally engage him in one instead of cowardly orbing away.

As another surging line of electricity left Ronan's palm, Paige lifted her right hand. "Lighting bolt!" She called out.

The crackling lighting ceased to move towards her and instead shot back towards its owner. The lighting bolt was forced back towards Ronan, penetrated his chest with a blue orbing blast and sent him soaring across the alley. His landing was softened by a group of discarded boxes that was piled up next to the filthy dumpster.

"Whoa!" Paige said, clearly impressed by what she had done.

Ronan collected himself once more, swiftly lowered his hand and summoned his crossbow to him. In a plume of black smoke, the deadly Whitelighter-killing weapon manifested in his grasp.

"Uh oh," Paige said, her brow furrowing.

"Remember your training," A voice whispered within Paige's mind.

"Prue?" Paige said turning her head towards the warehouse.

Paige whipped her head back as she heard something soaring towards her.

"Arrow!" She called, extending her palm and twisting her wrist, redirecting it to Ronan.

Ronan ducked out of the way, but jumped to his feet once more and released four energy balls from both his hands. Paige swerved her body out of the way of two energy balls but as the last two came soaring towards her, Paige knew there was no way to dodge them. She summoned her orbing power, but just as the orbs began to collect her body the energy ball collided with the orbs and sent Paige to the ground.

(-v-)

"Paige!" Piper screamed within the warehouse. "Prue, we need to get out there now!"

"Let's go!" Prue said as she grabbed Piper hand and made their way through the exit door.

(-v-)

Once they arrived on the landing, Paige was already picking herself up off the ground.

"I'm okay," she assured her sisters. "This is my fight. You guys get out of here!"

Paige was indeed fine, except for a few scrapes to her arm and a small gash on her forehead. Paige used her hand to wipe away the few drops of blood that were trickling down her milky skin.

Prue and Piper lowered to the ground to avoid an attack. Piper clung to Prue's hand in hopes that Paige would be able to win this battle on her own.

Ronan lifted his crossbow once more, determined to be the victor of this battle and sent three more arrows towards the witchlighter.

Paige focused on all the training she had received and tried to incorporate them into this battle. She flung herself to the ground to avoid the oncoming arrows. She then rolled onto her back, lifted her hands to behind her head and jumped up, just like Prue taught her.

"Whoa!" Prue said impressed, her eyes widening.

"Enough arrow games!" Paige said removing her athame from her purse. As her fingers touched the handle of the double edged knife, the blade began to spark a golden glow. She tightened her grip on the handle as she willed her orbing power to carry her away.

"And I don't like orbing games!" Ronan retorted, keeping his eyes alert.

Paige orbed in behind Ronan, determination visible on her usually soft features. With a great deal of force she rammed the now charged athame into his back. Ronan gave a bone-chilling scream as Paige pulled the athame from his back. The charged athame still wasn't enough to vanquish this being. Ronan flung his arm around and backhanded Paige, causing her to lift up into the air and slam against the wall. Paige slid down to the ground, her face contorted in pain.

"Time to end this." Ronan said lifting his crossbow.

He fired two more arrows towards a defenseless Paige. As the arrows traveled towards her, Paige pushed away the pain to her arm and lifted it.

"Arrows!" She called.

The two arrows were consumed by orbs and then telekinetically redirected to an unexpected Ronan. The arrows penetrated his chest with brutal force. He screamed once more as the arrows burst into flames as they were infused with his blood. The fire began to spread across his body until he was fully consumed by them, causing a fiery explosion. Ronan was finally vanquished.

Prue and Piper swiftly rose from their hiding place and hurried to their younger sister.

"You did it!" Prue said proudly as she and Piper carefully helped Paige up.

"Along with my success came a lot of aches and pains though," Paige complained.

"Don't worry; Leo can fix you up." Piper said.

"Are you feeling up to orbing us home?" Prue asked a worn out Paige.

"I think I can handle it," Paige said, giving her sisters a weak smile.

Paige took her sisters' hands, closed her eyes and summoned the remaining strength she had left to carry them to the Manor. In a flurry of white lights, they were carried away.

(-v-)

Back at the Manor, the sisters and Leo were gathered in the living room along with Patty and Sam.

"I'm so relieved that you are okay," Patty said as she sat next to a now healed Paige on the couch.

"Me too. For a moment I thought I might not be able to defeat him but Prue helped me." Paige said looking up at her eldest sister who was standing across from her with Piper by her side.

"Me? What did I do?" Prue asked.

"When I started to panic, I heard you say to me that I should remember my training." Paige said.

"I did think that, but I didn't say anything." Prue said.

"Maybe your telepathy is back, maybe in that moment you needed to coach me and that's when you tapped into the power and projected your thoughts into my mind." Paige suggested.

"Maybe. I still need to figure out how to control it though otherwise I'll be projecting other lovely little thoughts into your minds." Prue said with a smile.

"Okay, eeuw!" Piper said bumping shoulders with Prue.

Everyone gave a laugh.

"Well I should be getting back," Patty said as she stood up from the couch.

"Thanks for coming," Piper said as she moved forward and embraced her mother.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Patty said before lowering her lips to Piper's ear. "And I can't wait to meet the little one."

Patty broke the hug and smiled at her stunned daughter. Piper didn't know what to say, her face softened and she just gave her mother a loving smile. Patty then moved over to Prue and hugged her as well before moving over her youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry that we never had the chance to get to know each other, Paige, but do know that I would have given up everything to keep you." Patty said.

"Thank you, Mom." Paige said softly as she embraced her mother.

Sam smiled at the moment between mother and daughter and hoped that Paige had found it in her heart to forgive him as well.

Patty stepped back from her daughter and stood next to Sam.

"I think maybe we should get Laura home." Piper said.

"I agree," Prue said. "We'll leave you guys alone."

Prue, Piper and Leo made their way out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Sam?" Patty said. "Do you have something to say?"

Sam nodded as he moved towards Paige.

"I know you have some repressed feeling about me not searching for you but the truth is, Paige, I did come and look for you once about 14 years ago." Sam explained.

"You did?" Paige asked, stunned.

"It was during Christmas and you were so happy; you got the doll house you always wanted. You had a loving family and you had a normal life. I couldn't give you that. That's why I decided not to take you away from them. You were better off with the Matthews family than you would have been with me." Sam said.

"Somehow in the back of my mind I always thought that you didn't want me or love me." Paige said, trying to fight back tears.

"Of course we loved you, Paige, we just wanted you to be safe, be loved and be protected. We loved you so much that we couldn't bear the idea of the Elders doing something to you." Sam said.

"How did giving up your powers protect me?" Paige asked.

"Well after we had dropped you off at the church, your mother cast a cloaking spell that was empowered by my powers. It shielded you from being discovered by anyone. No one would be able to find you until your powers manifested and that happened once Phoebe died." Sam explained.

"So you really gave up your powers to keep me safe? You sacrificed your powers as a Whitelighter to protect me?" Paige asked.

Sam nodded. "I wouldn't allow your mother to give up hers; I insisted that it was my place as your father to keep you from harm." He said.

"Thank you for doing that," Paige said as she moved forwards and embraced Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arms around his only daughter.

Paige smiled too. For the first time in her life, she was whole; complete. She didn't have anymore questions, no more feelings of abandonment. She finally knew all she needed to know.

(-v-)

The next morning Piper and Prue were sitting in the conservatory enjoying a late breakfast together.

"I'm glad Paige was able to work things out with Mom and Sam, I think that meant a lot to her." Prue said.

"I'm sure she feels a little better about the whole situation as well. I just wish she and Dad could be on good terms too." Piper said.

"Have you talked to Dad since yesterday?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I called him last night. He said he was sorry about the fight and everything he said to Paige. He said he'd apologize to her once he's ready to face us again." Piper responded.

"Face us again?" Prue asked.

"I think he feels a little ashamed of his attitude." Piper said.

"Oh. But all that aside, I'm really proud of Paige, she did great yesterday." Prue said sipping her steaming cup of java.

"Well she did have good teachers." Piper said raising her own cup, containing tea, to her lips.

"I'll drink to that!" Prue said holding out her cup and clinking it with Piper's.

"Hm-mmm," Piper said, smiling as she and Prue each took a sip of their drinks.

They both raised their heads as they heard the front door of the Manor open and shut again. They smiled as they saw their half-sister walking towards them.

"Speaking of the witchlighter," Prue grinned.

"Morning," Paige greeted as she placed her jacket and bag on the couch before moving to the conservatory.

"Hey!" Prue greeted.

"Grab a seat and some coffee, you butt kicking witchlighter." Piper said as she poured the hot liquid into a cup for Paige.

"Oh gosh, you guys aren't going to keep referring to me as that, are you?" Paige asked sitting down at the emerald green iron table.

"Up to the point where it annoys you; yes." Prue said.

"Yeah," Piper agreed holding out the cup to Paige.

"Great," Paige pouted, taking the cup from her sister's hands.

"So what brings you here?" Piper asked.

"I just thought I'd drop by before heading to the bank." Paige said.

"What are you going to do at the bank?" Prue asked.

"Ugh, I have to get a loan for my apartment. They've raised the rent and I can't afford it with my salary, now I have to beg my bank manager to give me a loan. It's totally degrading." Paige said adding sugar and milk to her coffee. "So either I get a loan or I have to be out of my apartment in three weeks."

Prue looked up at Piper; she did not need her telepathy at that moment to know that she and Piper were thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you move in here?" Prue suggested.

Paige looked from one sister to another, confused.

"Move into the Manor?" Paige asked.

"Why not? We've got the space and you're practically here everyday anyways. Why not cut the trip?" Prue asked.

"Piper, would you be okay with it?" Paige asked.

"It's like Prue read my mind," Piper smiled.

"Not that I did," Prue defended.

Paige smiled. "I'd love to move in here. Thanks, you guys." She said.

"Well I say we drink to it. To the Power of Three under one roof once again." Prue said raising her cup.

"To the Power of Three!" The girls said clinking their cups together.

(-v-)

**Thanks for taking time to read the 8****th**** chapter of Rewitched. I hope you all enjoyed this Paige-centered two-parter. Look forward to the next few chapters as the battle the Charmed Ones have been destined to fight, draws near. I'm really looking forward to some great reviews from you all.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to the biggest Paige-fan and my best bud, Phoenixlighter. A big credit to him for letting me use the word "witchlighter" in this chapter and the phrase "butt kicking witchlighter" (he used it on C-Net a while back.) This is my way of thanking him for all he has done for me. It's because of you that I'm a better writer today and I am still learning from you. I really wish there was a way to repay you for that. I have learned so much from you and you are a great inspiration for all my writing. All I can say is; thank you. ;)**


End file.
